


Parturient

by north2207



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Horror, Bottoming, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Human Experimentation, Immobility, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Mind Control, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Partnership, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Promiscuity, Rape, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Teen Pregnancy, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unbirth, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, bursting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north2207/pseuds/north2207
Summary: Instead of hunting aliens, the MIB hunt wayward boys, trying to escape their mandatory pregnancies. But something sinister is trying to pervert their work, turning young men into massive wombs of flesh. Can the agents stop this perversion of their already noble work?





	1. Desert Road

The desert road was empty, other than the asphalt surface and occasional mile marker, not a hint of civilization existed along this route. While that was exactly what they’d meant to avoid, it still made navigating terrible without any visible landmarks.

“God, damn it,” the driver glanced at the GPS on the dashboard with bitterness as it lost satellite connect again.

He squinted through the windshield trying to guess where they were on their trip… but quickly saw something far worse ahead. A grouping of headlights, eight in total, create a defiant line in the road ahead, sealing off the road but clearly facing forward, meaning any attempt for him to make a U-turn and escape would be quickly intercepted.

He bit his lip, weighing the odds, before turning his head and calling over his shoulder into the back of the van.

“Let me do the talking,” he says but the looks of fear he got from his cargo meant his voice wasn’t as confident as he thought.

The van slowed to stop before the line of waiting vehicles, each a government issue SUV with the four letters AIPS stenciled on its doors.

Nine men step forward, uninformed and clearly comfortable with the authority they enjoyed. A leader stepped forward, a young but stern man who enjoyed the power of he wielded a little too clearly.

Coming to the window, he may be staring up at the driver but that didn’t diminish the authority he radiated.

“Well, Coach,” Agent Ken Janus smiled as the fear suddenly appeared in the driver’s eyes. “What a surprise to find you out here. Where are you comin' from?”

“I was fishing in Helen Lake,” the man knew his cover was blown but he still stuck to his cover story because he didn’t know what else to do.

“Sure, you were,” Janus smiled, knowing he’d just been lied to. “What do you say we have a look at your catch?”

Without waiting for permission but hearing the car door open behind him, he strode to the back of the vehicle and snatching the handle, hauled the door down.

Flinging open the rear door, a dozen frightened boys cowered back, the blue and yellow basketball jerseys they wore looked totally out of place in the dirty and disgusting van trunk.

“Now I’d have thrown ‘em back,” Janus turned to grin at the driver, who now was held by two of his comrades and shook his head with a grin. “Vamos! Let's go. Out. Form a line!”

The boys piled out of the van, a few looked defiant but one look at the grim-faced uniforms staring them down kept them obedient.

“What do you think you were doing, Coach?” Janus looked at the assembled grouping of tall, muscular and fearful young men. “Sneak ‘em away after their away game and no one would notice. You know the law. You know they must do their duty to their country. “

“You can’t,” the driver protested desperately. “They’ve done nothing to deserve this. You know-”

“Shut it!” Janus cut him off in fury at his pleading. “The law allows them to forgo their duty after their eighteenth birthday if they’re in high school. Did you really think we’d not think to schedule an away game during their high school graduation would go unnoticed? An away game only a hundred miles from Mexico? You should have taken them home and let their parents drive them to the nearest center. Not make a break for the border!”

“You can’t just use them as cattle!” he shot back, furious at the man’s own callous remarks. “They are citizens of this country and have rights.”

“Not for the next two years,” Janus hissed at the man like he was an idiot. “For the next 730-days, they have to do their service for their country- “

Janus stopped in the middle of his sentence, as a car engine clearly became evident in the background, rising in volume and approaching fast, its engine roaring as it barreled down the road toward them.  
The new car squealed to a sideways halt behind the van, silhouetted in front of their headlights. It's a boxy, black Ford SUV.

Two men stepped out, dressed in plain black suits, crisp white shirts, simple black ties, shiny black shoes. The first was clearly in his mid-fifties, world-weary with a light graying to his dirty-blond hair, while his partner was clearly older, tired and slow in his movements.

“AIPS Division 6,” the younger of the pair flashed his badge. “Agent Kay, this is my partner Agent Dee. We'll take it from here.”

“Sir,” he saluted the approaching duo. “I’m Agent Janus. I made the notification to headquarters.”

“Good work son,” Kay nodded but his tone was one who wasn’t really interested. “But as I said, we can handle it from here.”

“Yes sir,” the still eager man said but they gave them a sidelong look. “But may we stay and watch?”

“Your choice,” Kay said, this comment, however, got him to flash a knowing grin.

Kay and Dee moved passed him and approached the row of nervous high school kids.

“What're we thinking, Dee?” Kay asked his partner.

“Tough call, Kay,” Dee shrugged, making no attempt to add his thoughts to the situation.

“Good evening gentlemen,” Kay announced to the group, in a suddenly cheery tone that made the group flinch. “Because each of you has proven yourself a flight risk, you’ve gotten the distinct pleasure of getting to jump the line tonight.”  
Kay looked back at Dee, gesturing him to come before the group.

“What are we rolling for tonight?” Kay asked Dee.

Dee pulled a six-sided dice from his pocket, smiled at the sudden look of anxiety in the groups widening eyes, before tossing it in the air. The boys watched it with apprehension, the arresting agents with awe. The dice hit the ground, bouncing from side to side before it slowed in a long spiral and finally coming to a clattering stop.

Dee craned his neck over before looking at his companion.

“Four,” he declared and instantly the boys were whispering to themselves, agitated and frightened.

“Astounding,” Kay clapped his hands together. “You boys are about to become the proud fathers of quadruplets. All of you!”

“Enough to make four entire teams,” Dee giggled to himself but even his partner shot him a look to keep quiet.

But Dee was already at the back of the vehicle, pulling some contraption with two chrome tanks onto his back, the sound of sloshing fluid could be heard inside. After securing his own Dee lifted a similar device and helped Kay to secure it to his own back.

Turning to the assembled athletes, they stare knowingly at the assembled gathering.

“Who’s up first,” Kay announced to the group but not a soul moved a muscle among the athletes. “Come on, don’t make us pick.”

One of the athletes sighed and slowly stepped forward.

Kevin Chang was written across the back of his jersey and everyone assembled on the road eyes the tall Asian boy as he lifted his hands into the air slowly, a defeated look on his face.

“I’ll go first,” Kevin announced, as his team all glance at each other, happy they weren’t the first but obviously nervous of what was about to happen.

“Good work, son,” Kay nods in approval. “Now turn around, put your hands on the car hood and drop them.”

Kevin did as he’s told, moving over to the agent’s vehicle, pulling down both his basketball shorts and his underwear in one movement, exposing his firm hairless ass to the open air. Then leaning over, he placed both hands on the hood of the car, spread his legs and bowed his head in final defeat.

“You’re doing a good thing,” Kay squeezes a glob of lube on the nozzle hose attached to his device. “Don’t believe me know but in a few minutes, you’ll know. Now deep breath.”

Kay reaches down in one practiced motion, sliding the device up and between Kevin’s cheeks. The boy sucked in a breath in shock, as the ribbed device slid surprisingly and comfortably into his backside.

The full 12-inches pushed into him and against his will, he moaned as the ring of his anus stretched and the device rolled passed his prostate, seeming to turn just a tiny bit and speared into his vagina, then into his waiting uterus.

Kevin tried hard not to moan in absolute relief and betray himself to his teammates, unwilling to openly admit it was as amazing and pleasurable as they’d been told repeatedly in school.

“And in 3… 2… and…” Kay counted off.

Kay pulled the handle on his nozzle and the tanks on his back began to bubble and shake. This time Kevin couldn’t help it, he groaned and rocked his hips back a bit as warm cum began to flood his insides. The feeling of warmth filling him was intense and even those times screwing around with his team mates didn’t match this intensity.

Probably because the male vagina was intentionally designed so that not even the longest Human cock could get inside of it.

“Breath through it because you’re going to really feel it…” Kay coached him as a practiced professional, “right about… now.”

The man was right because the nozzle kept unloading inside of him and already he knew his uterus was full. But it continued and at first, it was a tickle but soon he feels the organ expanding to support its increase contents.

Under his jersey, it wasn’t noticeable but if you looked under the fabric, Kevin’s hard-won abs were pushing outward. The muscles put up a valiant fight but eventually, they began to lose their definition. The six-pack became a four pack, then one pack, and then it finally was a defined line on his expanding belly. In a matter of thirty-seconds, his trim 30-inch waist had ballooned to 40-inches and his shirt was starting to strain against the pressure.

“Oh my god!” Kevin huffed and almost choked a bit as he started to lose himself in the activity.

Kevin reached a muscled arm down and couldn’t help but groan as he felt the side of his expanding midriff, knowing that those abdominal muscles were never going to be the same as the skin strained and pulled. He could literally feel his insides rearranging as his uterus quickly became the largest organ in his body.

“And that’s one…” Kay glanced at the number on his nozzles dial, watching at the number rolled from a zero to a one.

Kevin moaned as his already strained belly began another expedition outward, this time starting to break the stitching of his jersey. This time the expansion was faster, as its already strained tummy had defeated those muscles that had attempted to contain it and rolled out further with each second.

Kevin’s 50-inch waist was fast approaching and the boy continued to rub his side, trying to fathom in the depths of his mind how he was enjoying the loss of his jock status to become a brood sow to four babies.  
Babies, that’s when it hit that he was known the holder of two of the four lives he was to nurture and grow in his belly.

He should have freaked out as the sides of his jersey finally began to split but instead, all he felt was pleasure, relief, and the sense that he couldn’t only admit was like everything in the world was right.

“Now we for three…” Kay said as the number rose to a two.

Kevin almost ecstatic at the thought as again his belly began finally split the sides of his jersey and he could feel the cold desert air against its sides. He could feel his belly button was also exposed to the open air, as the shirt he wore now resembled a smock as it rode up.

By now he had both his hands on the sides of his stomach, enjoying the feeling as three lives now pushed his skin outward, pressing against his diaphragm, crushing his bladder.

He should have been crying, demanding that this was wrong. He should have been getting ready for college like his father had prepared to spend his days sleeping through classes, partying the night away and burying his horny teenage dick into any willing body.

Instead, he was smiling and almost tearing up in happiness as he stood on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere, a nozzle nearly a foot up his ass, filling his uterus with the gift of life.

“And… four…” Kay announced.

Kevin laughed, laughed in relief as his belly now stuck out from his body like a beach-ball, the strained skin littered with blue veins, as the apex of his now lemon-shaped belly-button underwent its fourth push to its final frontier.

By now he could distinctly hear the creaking of his skin, as it sizable stomach began to settle into place. No longer did it jut from his body like a torpedo, it began to develop a bit of sag to it, covering the V-shape of his muscular hips, not that he’d be able to see his hips, dick or even feet as his stomach brought his waist out to nearly 60-inches.

“All finished!” Kay professed.

Kevin groaned as the nozzle in his ass stopped suddenly, almost upset that the continued flow of warm cum into his body had ceased. But finally, as he leaned back and tried to bend over to collect his shorts, he found his way barred by the expansive midriff he now carried. No matter how he learned, it was impossible to bend over and it was only with help from Kay and a slap on the ass that he could return at least one piece of clothing to his body, even if it was being pushed down by his immense bulk.

“Good work my boy,” Kay smiled proudly as he looked down on the swell on Kevin’s body. “In two years, you’ll have four bouncing baby boys and the American Impregnation Service thanks you for your honorable duty! Next up!”

Kevin returned to the truck, where his defeated Coach helped him ascend the ladder back into the trunk, holding one of his hands and Kevin slowly climbed up and nearly rolled inside as his insides rolled and shifted. Already he was feeling the four lives inside of him take the shape.

“It’s going to be okay, Kevin,” his coach assured him. “You’re going to be fine.”

“I know coach,” Kevin smiled broadly as he sat back on the truck bench, hands atop his massive gut. “Look at me, isn’t this fantastic!”

His coach looked at him like he was mad but Kevin was already dozing off. His body had been sapped of energy and right now four fully-formed fetuses were taking shape in his over-burdened uterus. By tomorrow morning he’d begin the two-year long gestation that all 18-year old Americans had to undertake and at the end, deliver his bouncing twenty-pound newborns.

The coach turned to see that the first agent now had his power-forward Jalyn Caroline bent over the hood of his car, nozzle up his ass and tightly muscled frame suddenly found itself blossoming a sizable belly.

Jalyn had removed his shirt and already his ebony orb seemed to shine in the night-light of the moon. On the other side of the agent’s vehicle, the older agent had Richard Bibbs bent over the trunk. Unlike his partner, he had Richard lying back with his legs in the air, nozzle buried under the kid’s surprisingly thick cock. If he looked closely he could see Richard was running his hands through his hair and groaning in pleasure as the tight eight-pack that Coach had long admired in the showers now bulged out like an inflating tire.

As so it went on, he’d help his slowly impregnated team into the back of the truck where’d they quickly doze off, hands lovingly caressing the bellies that now stuck out beyond their knees.

Chris Pamerson and Ahmaad Nandwani were laughing and rubbing each other’s bellies with glee, locking lips finally in a passionate embrace of absolute lust, before both dozing off with a hand on each other’s gravidity.

“Coach?” a voice cooed.

He turned to find his former small forward player, Lucas Busumbru, holding out a hand for help up, the other stroking the bottom of his immense belly and for a moment he wondered if Lucas was trying to reach his dick. Given the moans of desire and lust he’d seen from the slowly impregnated team, he wouldn’t doubt a few of them would be desperate enough to jack themselves off even in front of their group. Lucas, like the rest of his team, would soon find out however that he’d have to find ways to survive life without the ability to touch his own dick, now that his immense bulk prevented all access to that region.

“And finally,” Kay announced and the Coach turned back to find the one member of the team he’d know would be a problem if they’d been caught.

Brendan Russell stared defiantly at the agents as if the glare he was shooting at them would be enough to get them to back off.

Kay and Dee, however, were non-pulsed by the expression.

“Come on, kid,” Dee beckoned him forward. “You don’t want to fight this.”

The coach was seriously concerned, the kid had an unofficial crime folder almost a mile long, and looked like he was going to reach out and snap Dee’s neck but instead, the towering kid just marched to the back of the AIPS vehicle, turned around and dropped his pants.

“That’s it,” Dee patted the kid on the hip, “just give up and-

That was the wrong thing to say because just as Dee was pushing the nozzle into Brendan’s behind, the kid swung his elbow backward and caught the man in the face.

“Dee!” his partner shouted.

He was trying to get around the vehicle but at that instant the agent hit the ground back-first, the tanks breaking his fall. There was a thud and then the whine of air escape.

And suddenly a large bulge moved out into the tube of the device, big enough that it looked like a baseball being forced through the space a golf ball would have found tight. It thickened like a swelling snake, an anaconda, and as it bulged and extended, all eyes turned in aghast horror as they realized the nozzle was still deeply embedded into Brendan’s ass.

“Shit!” Brendan realized the disaster he’d caused. “No!”

The kid tried to reach around, wrapping his fingers around the shaft of the device buried in him, but he couldn’t reach the handle, the handle that was locked into the on position by a simple pin that an agent would normally flip so that they didn’t have to keep their hand pressed down on the fill handle.

“Dee, stop it!” Kay shouted.

But already it was too late as the bulging anaconda finally surged up and between the parted cheeks of Brendan’s ass. One only had to see the look on the kid’s face as he felt the eruption of cum into his uterus.

And it wasn’t like before, where his fellow team mates had been slowly and precisely filled. No, when he’d knocked Dee back, the fall had shattered the regulator winch, meaning that no longer was there any control to how much sperm was being pumped into him. In fact, the tanks were emptying under their own pressure, not under any control.

Brendan’s body went rigid and a gasp of shock and possibly pleasure escaped his lips as the front of his number 22 jersey pressed outward. Long, muscular arms reached up and thin, elongated fingers tried to force the expansion back but already the kid was stumbling with a 50-inch waist. The fabric tore up the front, as the apex pressed outward and Brendan almost squealed and rolled as his belly button visible sprung outward like an inflated water balloon.

“Oh god!” he seemed lost between the extremes of pain and pleasure. “Oh, god yes!”

“Dee!” Kay was beside him, trying to find the cut valves. “Cut the flow!”

Dee struggles to roll over and change the controls on his device, but Brendan was struggling it sending the tube flying in all directions and keeping the older man from getting his balance.

“Dee!” Kay hisses as his friend’s frantic movements keep him from reaching the valves. “For Christ's – “

Kay noticed Agent Janus pull his gun, trying to aim at the hose connecting Dee and Brendan. Kay however knows the damage that can do, reaches out and knocks Janus aside, his gun going sideways and harmless firing off into the dark desert.

“What the hell— “

“Those tanks are pressurized,” Kay cuts Janus’ protests off in a shout. “Hit even one and we’d all be flattened or killed by the flying debris.”

“What do we— “

He cut off again a Brendan groan reached them. All eyes returned to the boy, who now was struggling to stand as his expanding waistline ballooned at almost 70-inches. With a final stumble, he rolled forward, like an immense ball, as he suddenly found himself atop his vast girth. And that didn’t stop it because they could all see him visibly rising in the air, as still, more cum poured into him.

A sizzling sound, a brilliant white flash… before the hose connecting Dee and Brendan were sliced. Kay stood, smoking plasma knife in hand as cum splatters the roadside before finally running dry and flopping to a stop.

But his eyes were on the bulging form of Brendan.

The kid’s growth visibly slows and then stopped, as he found himself sitting almost four feet in the air atop his belly-button.

“You're a damn lucky kid,” Kay sighs as he strode towards the prone form. “Another minute of injection and you’d probably pop like a summer pig.”

He reached up, unlocking the device from Brendan and with an audible and sucking pop, pulled it free before tossing it onto the ground with a wet splat.

“Please, change me back,” Brendan begged desperately. “I can’t… I want to… oh God it feels so good to be like this.”

“Paternal hormones,” Kay nodded in approval. “Should keep you sated for a bit.”

Reaching into his jacket, Kay removed a round device, clicking a button on a screen detaches and waving it over Brendan’s strained side.

“Oh boy,” the agent commented. “You my fine sir are the proud father of no less than nine-bouncing babies. That’s a department record. Guess we need to clean this up a bit.”

He put the scanner back into his jacket and withdrew a small syringe in its place. Taking just a moment to check and make sure it’s full, he jabbed it into the ample rump of Brendan. The kids jumped for a second, then blinked his eyes sleepy.

“What…” a glazed look begins to creep into Brendan’s features. “What was… how did I get here?”

“You don’t remember?” Kay’s cheery voice returns, this time starting the assemblage yet again. “Well, we pulled you over for trying to run from your gestation duty. You thankfully saw reason and stepped up right to the front of the line, demanding that to repent for breaking the law you’d take double whatever number of babies we’d put into your teammate. What a patriotic young man you were, taking such a burden to restore the honor of your fellows!”

“I did?” Confusion but dawning agreement seemed to appear on Brendan’s face, as he gingerly rubbed his hands of his sides. “Gosh, this feels great. Can I have a few more?”

“I’m afraid not,” Kay flashed him a smile, “but when you're 2-years are up and you deliver, I’m sure I’ll see you at your local center for another pregnancy!”

He had no doubt he’d see Brendan again. The kid was almost close to breaking the Human record for multiple pregnancies, which currently stood at 14. Given the number of hormones coursing through him, plus the memory-wipe pill he’d been given which also increased those same hormones further, he’d bet Brendan would be signing up for pregnancies for the rest of his life, or at least until the center forced him into retirement at the mandatory age of 55.

Still, that guaranteed he’d be enjoying at least 18 to 19 more pregnancies before that day came.

“Coach,” he cast a glance back to the still shocked face of the boy’s chaperon. “Would you be kind enough to help me roll him back into a standing position.”

Wide-eyed and dumbfounded, the coach grabbed the other side of Brendan’s shoulder and helped to roll the boy back up into a standing position. Slowly rising, the fact that Brendan was originally so athletic and had some seriously muscular legs on him was the only way he could stand, though his back did arch dangerously backward as his center of gravity stabilized.

Kay would be checking in on this kid when he was ready to deliver in two more years. By then he’d be just a giant womb with a head-on top of it.

_That would be seriously fucking hot_ , he thought to himself.

Brendan managed an escorted walk back to the truck, where instead of taking a seat with his teammate, he just laid down on the ground, his immense belly rising like a mountain surrounded by the gravid bulges of his counterparts.

“Thank you, Coach,” Kay clapped the man on the shoulder. “I know you didn’t want it to come to this but your assistance by not resisting has allowed us to impregnate all these wonderful boys.”

“Are you insane!” he hissed at him. “If you think I’m going to keep quiet about this fuck up, you’re out of your mind. You’ve turned my star player into a fucking pregnant whale.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about you talking,” Kay laughed like it was a mildly funny joke. “I mean what you are going to say when you’ll be spending so much time shopping for the team’s new paternity uniforms… and a paternity uniform for the coach.”

And in one fluid motion, Kay detached his nozzle, spun the coach around in an 180, pulled down his pants and slide the device up his anus, through his internal vagina and buried it fully into the man’s uterus.

The man yelped in surprise but in a minute, it dissolved into moans of enjoyment. Kay withdrew the device after a bit and slowly the man turned, the ample rise of the twins he now carried stretching the white t-shirt he’d originally worn.

Without missing a beat, Kay produced another needle and jabbed it into the man’s backside.

“What a heroic man you are, Coach!” he clapped the man on the shoulder.

“What?” the man’s eyes were glazed over, trying to focus on something that wasn’t there.

“Why you’re a hero!” Kay eagerly explained. “You went against your long-held beliefs when the realization hit that you were denying these boys the rite of passage every American deserves. Among their pleas to be returned for impregnation, you finally realized the error of your ways and to repentant, declared that you would also be impregnated. Such forgiveness and selflessness should be rewarded with a medal if we had anything of the sort to off.”

“Really?” The man reached a hand down, taking a moment to run it along the rim of his ample belly. “I wanted to be pregnant.”

“Yes, you did,” Kay nodded in affirmation. “And now I think it’s best you get all these boys home. They’ll be ravenously hungry tomorrow and I’m sure all their fathers should stay up all night preparing them big breakfasts. Off you go!”

Coach looked at him for a second longer, the gears in his head visible working around the ideas that’d been placed there, before nodding and turning back to his truck.

He jumped up into the vehicle’s cab, pushing the seat back far to accommodate his new belly, before turning the engine on, making a U-turn and heading back the way he’d come.

Kay turned to the AIPS agents, finding the formerly proud and arrogant Janus now white, shaking, eyes like silver dollars.

“Th… th… th…” he couldn’t get the words to form correctly.

“That,” Kay helpfully supplied.

“That wasn't… wasn't… wasn't…” again the words weren’t forming on his lips.

“Oops,” He takes out a handkerchief and wipes off the Agent's face. “Got some cum on you from earlier.”

Janus kept babbling while his comrades were equally dumbfounded and muttering between themselves.

“Okay everybody,” Kay assured them like a teacher calming some errant students. “Situation under control, calm down. If you'll just give me your attention for a moment.”

The agents calmed down, though an undertone of uncertainty remained.

“As you are aware,” he announced the squad, “the American Impregnation Service would like to avoid all bad PR against itself. Given the continued resistance both domestically and internationally to our monopoly on male impregnation technology, we can ill afford to appear as if we don’t know what we are doing.”

“You have our silence sir,” Janus happily assured him.

“I wish I could believe you, son,” Kay sadly smiled. “Unfortunately, we can’t risk it with people so junior.”

“Sir,” Janus guaranteed him. “we’re loyal members of the—

“Son,” Kay shook his head at the prospect, “you know what’s going to happen. Might as well accept it as an American.”

Janus and the other agents look at each other, fear playing between them. But still the lot of them slowly turn around, undoing their belts, dropping their pants and bending over to present their backsides.

“Very good men,” Kay approved diligently.

Thirty minutes later the AIPS agents were getting back into their cars, albeit with their belts and shirts undid to make some room for the triplets Kay had pumped into them. He made a note in his palm pilot to make sure the division shuffled it around to make their pregnancies look like a special assignment of sorts.

He did hate to see good, patriotic, pregnancy-supporting young men taken out of the line of work. But they were going to make fine fathers someday, to son’s they’d happily indoctrinate into the belief that every American should give of their youth to birth the next generation.

He however turned back to the one duty of the whole night he was not looking forward to.

He found Dee sitting on the car hood their vehicle, staring up at the night sky, his broken impregnation device dangling idly from one hand. Kay sat down next to him.

“I'm sorry,” he huffed, trying to find a breath that wouldn’t come. “About... back there. No supposed to happen… I know…”

He holds up his hands, which tremble with age.

“The spirit's willing, Kay,” Dee smiled, the sad look on his face knowing what was to come. “But the rest of me...”

He looks up, at the million stars shining overhead.

“We are too focused,” Dee sighed as defeat set in. “Too set on making sure every eighteen-year-old in this country is knocked up and expecting.”

He turned back to stare at his friend, already seeing the memory wipe needle in his hands.

“I'll tell ya, Kay,” he grinned for a moment at him. “I will miss the chase…”


	2. Chase

A lonely farmhouse stood amid the fields of farm country, lonely among the otherwise flat lands. Several lights were on and through a window a silhouette paced back and forth before finally it throwing up its hands in frustration.

He strode through the front door, frustrated and huffing out into the dirt yard, that quickly dissolved into unkempt grass and up to the bordered-up barn behind the lot.

“Uncle Landry!” he banged on the door. “You're late again! Your dinner is cold and I’m sick of waiting!”

“I swear to God, Sam!” a voice from beyond the door shouted. “I’m knee deep in two dozen fucking chemical combustibles. If I mix even one- “

A curse and the sound of something dropped lasted just a second before a loud boom and whoosh of smoke pours under the door.

“Uncle Landry?!” Sam frantically banged on the door “Uncle Landry! Are you okay?”

For a long time, there was a response and for a moment he weighed the options against the punishment of trying to kick in the door.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Edgar’s voice roared, strained and hoarse. “You’ve just fucked up- god damn it!”

Something sounded like it was thrown against the door and more cursing followed.

Sam was shaken, both by the accident that's just occurred and his normally scatter-brained uncle suddenly cursing so virulently.

Sam quickly retreated, casting worried glances back but did as he was told.

Minutes passed but finally the barn door slide away and a few wisps of smoke escaped.

Edgar was not everything his voice led you to expect – a well-muscled man, with a flannel shirt stretched over his broad chest. His face was pained, and a hand clutched over his crotch like he’d taken a kick to the groin. Otherwise he seems unaffected by the blast mere moments before.

For a while he stood hunched over, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come. But just as sudden as the boom, his breath comes in a deep, assured gasp and he suddenly stood straight.

Inside the house, Sam sat at the kitchen table, terrified, still wiping away tears from Edgar's diatribe. The door swung open abruptly and Edgar entered, leaving the door hanging open behind him.

“Uncle Landry!” Sam looked up anxiously to find Edgar’s blank stare boring into him. “I am so sorry!”

“You interrupted one of my most sensitive experiments,” Edgar said but his voice is steady, almost concentrated in its words. “Years of work-“

“I am so sorry!” Sam interrupted, apologizing profusely.

Edgar looked at him strangely, licking his lips a bit, rubbing the palm of his hand on the front of his pants, like his hand was slick with sweat.

“Is everything okay?” Sam quietly inquired.

“Fine… fine…” Edgar’s strange look suddenly became supremely focused. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?” Sam is confused, taken aback at the surprise.

Edgar reached forward, stroking a hand down the side of Sam’s face. At first, he tried to pull back, to escape the absurdity of the situation… but then he caught a whiff of something.

His face flushed, cheeks getting hot and his eyes dilating.

“I said take off your shirt,” Edgar repeated slowly, his voice suddenly deep and commanding.

* * *

“ _Welcome to the Manhattan Impregnation Center_ ,” the monotone voice announced, clearly computer generated. “ _Your country and mankind thanks you for your service_.”

The lines of boys on the facility’s main floor however were not the least bit happy about this service. Most whimpered or stared ahead blankly, a few tried to make nervous conversation but otherwise the cavernous room was only filled with the sounds of shuffling feet and murmurs of words that couldn’t be truly heard.

“ _The time is 7:58:19_ ,” the voice declared. “ _During your stay at MIC feel free to partake in a complimentary facial, pedicure or a fine massage with full release_.”

However, none seemed interest.

It may have something to do with the fact that they all were in their underwear. Boxer, briefs, even a few G-strings, all were stripped down to their skivvies and attempting to keep their last bits of dignity intact as they all started desperately ahead.

The light at the end of the lines flashed green to red to green, signalling the procession to move forward and stop accordingly.

All eyes however were swapping between the slowly turning light and the large digital clock flashing on the wall above them.

“ _The time is 7:59:23_ ,” the voice proclaimed. “ _Turn over roll in 30-seconds_.”

People we’re getting antsy, bouncing on their toes, eyes getting more desperate.

The light flashed again and the next round almost raced forward, through the plastic curtains and out of sight of their compatriots.

“ _Turn over roll_ ,” the announcement went up and a concerned murmur moved like a wave through the assemblage.

All eyes shifted only a few feet, to the number just to the side of the clock as the previously hanging screen flashed from 3, rolling so quickly that no one could guess what was appear on its screen… before finally it stopped.

“ _Five_ ,” whispers and gasps responded. “ _For the next two hours, all participants will be impregnated with five foetuses. Congratulations_.”

It was evident from high above on the observation floor and years of experience in Kay’s blood told him whenever the rollover randomly pulled either a five or a six the tension rose to dangerous levels.

The two men regarded the group, Kay looking with dispassion and his companion with professional concern.

“I am sorry for your loss, Kay,” Zed said as he turned his eyes up to the man he considered his protégé. “Dee was a good man and his loss is a hit for the entire agency.”

“Seventeen-years,” Kay bitterly said as he turned away from the observation windows. “Eleven before the plague fighting to keep our funding and six after fighting to keep this country from imploding. Lost his entire family in the plague and kept working. He deserved better than having his memory wiped and a retirement package.”

“You know the rules,” Zed explained, though his tone was sour. “Division 6 agents get unrestricted access inside the agency but the moment you leave, you get your severance and we wipe all they know. It’s worked for six years and several hundred thousand pregnancies.”

“Still doesn’t mean I must like purging two decades of friendship,” he hissed but a glare at his mentor told him that he’d lost far more friendships over the decades then he had.

“I’ve got something to make you feel a bit better,” Zed assured him with a smirk.

The pair turned about as an unnamed agent escorted a young man into the room. A nod from Zed and the agent departed, leaving the fellow alone.

“Let me introduce Brian Thomson,” the older man walked about the boy, like presenting a fine sports car. “Three-time junior national bodybuilding champion. The one hundred aspiring men he defeated are downstairs, currently having their wombs pumped fat with seed. Mister Thomson I thought deserved the honour of being impregnated by our top AIPS agent personally.”

Brian Thomson was a well-built body of muscles, biceps straining the white t-shirt sleeves he wore, though the chiselled chest below it strained the fabric even more. His shaven head and square jaw were exactly the type Kay would go for and he had to admit Zed knew his tastes too well.

The coy and horny look on Brian’s face was a clear hint he’d been slipped something to make him more agreeable if Kay wasn’t his type.

“I’m sure we’d be happy to accommodate him,” Kay smiled as he moved forward and ran a finger along Brian’s jaw line.

Zed smiled in approval before taking a seat across the room, making himself comfortable to watch. Brian reached upward, ready to pull his shirt above his head when Kay’s hand stop him.

“Leave it on,” he said with a smirk. “I like to see it stretch.”

That seemed to please the boy, as a lopsided smile crossed his face, though still a hand down for his pants. The sweat pants dropped from his lower half, revealing well-muscled legs, taunt with thick tendons and veins.

Kay grinned for a moment before snatching Brain by the collar and throwing him down onto the office couch. Kay’s fingers were in his mouth, his tongue greedily sucking on them with a groan of pleasure. He got them slick before they withdrew and slide between the boy’s legs.

Brian groaned and arched his back as two, then three of Kay’s fingers entered him. The boy obviously was use to have his hole worked as it gave easily to his intrusion, in fact the muscles seemed to draw his digits in further.

“Please sir,” Brain practically begged. “Fuck a baby into me.”

“With an ass like that,” Kay smiled at him seductively, “I’ll put a baker’s dozen in you.”

He reached down and grabbed what appeared to be a strap-on from the nearby table while he undid the belt on his pants. The fine fabric trousers fell aside to reveal his bare ass and hard, throbbing member.

 _Thank God, the uniform is purposely issued with undergarments_ , he thought to himself gleefully. _Man, I wish I could just fuck him for real._

He slide the device over his cock, locking the straps under his legs to link to their companions that laced around his hips. With it in place he poured an ample amount of the glittering liquid onto the strap-on, before applying the cool liquid to Brain’s warm and eager hole.

Brian groaned and gyrated his hips as he placed the rubber mechanism to his puckered opening and with a single breath pushed himself into the boy. Brian clenched his eyes shut as the head popped past his muscles and deep into him.

“You like that,” Kay asked as he pushed deeper into Brain, loving the feeling of the strap on massaging his dick. “You like me inside your fucking asshole.”

“Yes,” he groaned, “get the fat cock buried into me.”

“Then get ready,” Kay smirked, “because it’s time to go deep.”

He rolled his hips ever so slightly and Brain gasped as the dildo in him penetrated his cervix and through the short length of his vagina before finally entering the small cavern of his uterus.

“Hell yes,” Brain said, his voice husky, “fuck me, give it all to me!”

Kay lunged forward, burying the final inch of the cock into Brain, and began to hammer the boy’s ass.

“Yeah,” Brain gasped and moaned, “Smash that dick up my ass!”

Kay’s hips were smacking into Brain’s ass cheeks, the feeling of his dick inside the strap-on were becoming too much.

“Get ready,” his voice was strained but powerful, “I’m going to fill you up like a fucking water balloon.”

* * *

“Can’t believe I’m working a triple,” he grumbled to himself, feeling the strain in his ankles after standing for more than five hours straight without a break.

“ _The time is 8:05_ ,” the overhead announces chimed.

He sighed, annoyed that damn thing went off every five minutes it the same monotone voice. It was tedious and annoying but it was the only job he could get unless he wanted to be impregnated the second after he quit.

It was one of the few ways to dodge a pregnancy, enlist in the military or work for the AIPS. He’d enlisted in the Navy the second after he turned eighteen and for five years he served with diligence. He’d intended to go career and attend officer school but he’d been discharged with protests.

Apparently, there was no need for combat when the entire planet was afraid you’d cut off their supply of new-borns.

Bitter, he’d still been twenty-two years short of the age exempt and had not a single intention to let an impregnator up his backside.

Most of his former squad had been discharged with him, strapping young men who were at the prime of physical conditioning. All however had accepted their lot in life and it still twisted his inside with quilt to know they’d each marched into the insemination unit on the base grounds with their heads held high, but leaving with a wide waddle and a stomach that boasted at least triplets.

 _Oh, must send Gallagher a congratulations card_ , he thought of his former bunkmate, who’d just volunteered for another pregnancy after delivering his three beautiful sons.

Only one other escape and that was to take a job with the very group he’d hoped to avoid.

It was a lowly attendant job on the insemination floor, it paid almost nothing and he had to live in his parent’s attic but it still meant he wouldn’t get knocked up.

Tonight, however even he was sure he’d made the right decision. High school graduation meant the daily intake had tripled and word from the waiting lobbies downstairs clearly meant it was only going to get more crowded.

“Forty-five more minutes,” he kept telling himself.

The crowds were getting antsy now, since the announcement that this hour was going to be inseminated with quintuplets hadn’t gone over well. That certainly was a surprise, considering it been over four months to his recollection that they’d rolled a five.

 _Best to keep an eye on things_ , he thought. _Can’t have any black marks on my record with reviews in only two weeks._

The golf cart came out from the side entrance and at first its arrival was barely noticed. Several had gone back and forth all night with cargo or other attendants being sent further down the line. But this time however the golf cart was hauling something, a passenger car.

Eyes widen, whispers ran rampant and the scarcely clothed boys became agitated. Riding in the passenger car was the recent participants who had passed beyond the curtains only minutes before.

Eight boys were organized in pairs, each sporting an ample belly that was large enough to press into the seat before him.

“Certainly, cram them in,” he whispered to himself, noting that a few would have to get some help to be un-wedged. “Line must be backed up for them to send a cart down to move them along.”

He was wondering if he should make a radio call down the line, see if they needed some help since he obviously wasn’t being much use here when he heard the commotion.

“I can’t!” a clearly frantic voice screamed. “I won’t let them do this!”

“Shit,” he cursed as he saw a panicked but surprising towering young man clearly becoming hysterical.

The other boys in line were trying to calm him and when that was clearly failing, trying to get him to sit still since his outburst could get them all punished.

“NO!” the kid shrieked when the person behind him tried to grab his elbow and before the others could stop him, he vaulted over the railing and hit the floor running for the exit.

“DAMN IT!” he slammed his hand down on the alarm behind him and darted after the kid.

Sure, he was abandoning his post but if someone got out while he was on duty, surely, he’d be fired and in the kid’s position before the night was over.

 _Like fucking hell_ , he cursed to himself as he sprinted after the surprisingly fast moving kid.

* * *

The alarm sounded, the klaxon ringing through the office and Kay’s eyes snapped up, even as his erupting dildo vibrated from the cum he was dumping into Brain’s yearning ass.

“What the hell?!” Zed cursed as he jumped out of his chair, his hard-on bouncing in the open air as he hauled his pants up from around his ankles.

“We’ve got a runner!” Kay hissed in fury.

His eye’s snapped back to Brian, writhing and drooling like a madman. Already the mass of his belly was rivalling a beach-ball in its girth and the boy frantically tweaked his nipples, oblivious to the current situation.

“Would you mind?” he nodded his head towards the blossoming young boy. “I’d hate to interrupt his fun.”

“Not at all,” Zed smiled, letting his pants fall as he took hold of the injector, patting a loving hand on the stretching and groan apex of Brain’s belly.

He didn’t even cast a look back as Kay quickly through on his clothes and made for the door.

* * *

He snapped around the corner, glaring in each direction of the four-way intersection before he sighted his target and rushed after it.

Feet pounded on the ground behind him and he could hear the hoarse breathing of his supervisor and knew within a second that’d man regret his pack of cigarettes a day.

Knowing that his only backup wasn’t going to be any help, he threw more power into his strides and cursing these clunky dress shoes he was expected to wear.

“Stop!” he roared after the still frantically fleeing kid. “AIPS!”

That didn’t do a thing to get the boy to stop running.

Another corner and he had to snap his hand out and use a pipe to swing himself around without losing any speed. The act of the move was surprising but if only for a second’s registration he was still moving without break.

“Dammit, man!” he hissed loud enough that he was sure the kid would have heard him. “You're making me sweat in my nicest shirt!”

Energy was obviously running out for his runner as he began to slow but if he’d been his boss the escapee certainly would be a lot closer to escape.

Almost…

So close…

He only had to…

He threw his body forward and tackled the kid!


	3. Milk

The sun was just barely over the rooftops when he pulled his truck into the field. Considering he’d been up since 5AM to get here on time, he was mildly annoyed the sun would dare be up this early.

He snatched the clipboard off the seat beside him, glanced at its contents and then the nearest house’s address to confirm and then opened his door to get out.

“Can’t believe this use to be Albany,” he looked at the five well maintained but rustic houses that surrounded the otherwise unpaved cul-de-sac.

He glanced around, noting the otherwise overgrown and abandoned buildings around the area. The city has lost almost every semblance of what it's been, with its entire female population destroyed, the subsequent riots and then most of the male survivors moving down to New York for work and safety. Few have hung on, barely 200 in the whole area.

 _Wonder what makes these folks stay_ , he wondered to himself.

“Good morning!” he yelled to the surrounding houses, knowing without a doubt he was currently being watched. “I am Agent Doucette of the AIPS. I have the following notices to impregnate the following boys. Archie White, Dalton Carrillo, Horace Elliot, Morgan Ross, Mikael Ross and Sam Landry.”

For a moment, only the sound of chirping birds and the wind answered him.

But then slowly the doors of the surrounding houses began to open and the boys he’d called for slowly march outside. Fathers kissed their son’s foreheads, smiling sadly, then ushered the younger siblings back inside before closing the door. They didn’t need to see their older brothers’ ordeal.

Doucette walked around the outside of the truck, unlocking fold out chairs from the bottom as the six boys converged on the vehicle, clustering into a group finally behind it.

“Alright kids,” he said to regard the line of youngsters who’d lined up behind him with surprisingly little fuss. “Pick a seat, hang your clothes on the hook, lay back and I’ll do the rest.”

The boys slowly strip of their clothes and Doucette gave their toned and muscular bodies a smirking smile before gesturing them all up into their seats.

 _Those three hours of mandatory gym class certain has destroyed the obesity crisis_ , he thought with approval.

“Now we can start,” he said as the now naked bodies laid themselves back into the chairs. “As you’re all aware, the determination of the number of foetuses you’ll be carrying is random. The AIPS makes no mandate on the number of babies you must carry, if it’s more than one. First up, Archie White.”

He came around the side of the vehicle to Archie White, a boy just shy of six foot, Latino, sporting a ponytail tied up with a rubber band.

Doucette pulled a dice from his pocket and the boy looked on with wide eyes as he dropped the cube on his belly. It spun for just a second before spinning to a stop.

“Three!” he announced and tried not to smile as Archie sighed in relief.

The sigh quickly turned to a gasp as Doucette slide the hose nozzle inside of him, tapped a number three on the waiting dispenser, flipped the on switch and watching just for confirmation as the cum began to flood Archie’s insides.

“Next up,” he turned to the dark, olive skinned boy lying beside the now huffing and moaning Archie. “Dalton Carrillo.”

Doucette flipped the dice again and the game piece spun in the air before finally dropping to a stop on Dalton’s chest.

“Triplets!” he announced.

Dalton had no time to react to his fate before the hose was buried into his uterus and unloading. A glance over at Archie and already the boy was sporting a potbelly as his body writhed in pleasure.

“Horace Elliot!” he came about to the dark skinned, well-muscled kid and tried to suppress the droll of lust he felt at the amazing chest he’d developed.

Wonder how big they’ll be when he starts nursing, Doucette gleefully wondered as he tossed the dice into the air and watched it as it fell on its awaited number.

“Quadruplets!” he declared happily.

Horace almost groaned in frustration but quickly yelped as the hose was slide inside of him, a lever is tossed and the torrent of cum began to unload into him.

“Morgan Ross and Mikael Ross!” he spun around and look at the two identical twins who started back at him with wide ice blue eyes. “Now as brothers, the department has a rule that you can either choose to get your random number together or apart. Choice is yours.”

The boys looked at each other for a long beat, thinking it over.

“Together!” they said eagerly.

“Alright,” he tossed the dice into the air with a flick of his wrist, “Here we go!

The dice spun and twirled before hitting the ground between the two and after a beat, rolling over the grace before finally it stopped, the black stencil of the number six facing upward.

“Oh, thank God,” Mikeal sighed in relief. “Triplets for you and triplets for me.”

“Sorry boys,” he shook his head with a grin. “I didn’t say that number would be split. That is whatever number on the screen is what both of you get.”

Mikael and Morgan stared at him agape but already Doucette was sliding the nozzle into Mikael and then Morgan. Neither boy could have protested before he flipped the switch and the cum was flooding into them.

“And Sam Landry…”

He came about but found no Sam Landry sitting in the not-so comfortable chair he’d unfolded for him.

“Sam Landry!” he called again, sterner, in case the stupid kid thought he could hide.

No response came from the surrounding houses but since there were six houses and he knew his current catch had all come from five nearest to the road, that only left the almost dilapidated house a short walk off the dirt road.

Knowing he couldn’t leave his current batch, he had to wait.

The boys were slowly filled, stomachs swelling and stretching as they were filled with the seed of life.

“Up we go,” He declared as he slipped the nozzle from Archie. “Let’s try out those legs. Watch your step, your center of gravity is going to be off.”

The boy gingerly rose from his seat, slipping on his shorts and pulling his shirt on, but failing to get it over the apex on his belly.

He followed suit with Dalton, who didn’t even bother to put his clothes back on and just started to waddle back home.

Horace was next, unable to bend over he just slide his shirt on, which only managed to fall to his chest before the rise of his stomach kept it up.

Morgan and Mikael were last, the rise of their bellies it almost staggering as Doucette unbuckles them. Both groan as they haul themselves to their feet and sway dangerously for a moment as their overburdened bellies sag under the power of gravity.

“Off you go,” he slapped the pair on the behinds.

They didn’t even bother to gather up their discarded clothes as they waddled back to their home, their belly buttons leading the way as they went.

“Now to see about our delinquent,” he cast a sour glare at the far-off house.

He moved towards the house and with authority knocked on the door. It however quickly becomes apparent the door was ajar, it swayed open a bit in the wind.

Huffing, he took a step inside, into the foyer. The house wasn’t particularly interesting, in fact it seemed it could have done with a good cleaning.

“Sam Landry!” he declared to the otherwise silent house. “This is Agent Doucette from the American Impregnation Service. You are late for your insemination.”

No response came from the house but the sound of something down the hall caught the agent’s attention.

Grumbling to himself, he walked down the hall with purpose and found the only door not open at the end of the hall. Another muffled sound echoed out from it.

“Mister Landry,” he sighed, figure he was in another situation where a kid thought he could hide under his bed and avoid his mandated pregnancy. “This is entirely unacceptable— “

He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

His eyes slowly widen as he saw what has become of Sam.

The boy looked like he’s swallowed a monster truck tire. The immense bulbous form was nearly six feet in diameter, jutting out from Sam’s body. More so it looked like Sam’s body was attached to the belly, like some human shaped wart.

The boy moaned to himself and a pair of hands absently smooth themselves across the expanse of skin he can reach. But it was the movement under that skin that caught the agent’s eyes.

What clear looked like a foot pressed against the skin from the inside… an adult sized foot.

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” he hissed to himself and desperately began to backpedal, but found himself bumping up against something in the doorway.

“Just what exactly do you think you're doing?”

He spun about to find Edgar standing in the doorway to the bedroom, staring at him with a disdainful glare.

“What’s inside of him?” Doucette was blathering his eyes couldn’t be torn away from the immense sphere that was Sam. “He’s… he’s pregnant?”

“I gave him the best gift he’ll ever get,” Edgar beamed at him like a happy father. “I gave him my seed and look at him blossoming.”

“This isn’t right,” he tried to back away, tried to escape this horror show but instead as Edgar began to stroke his cheek he could feel a want growing in him. “There is no way he could possibly recover from a birth like this.

“Recover?” Edgar laughed at the very thought. “This state is forever. He’s going to love his life from now on, as every second until the day he dies he’ll be stay pregnant and grow fat with more, birthing when the fancy finally hits me.”

Edgar lashed out quickly, his hands pushing Doucette against the doorframe. He managed a yelp but Edgar was already ripping down the agent’s pants and burying his manhood inside him.

The sounds of sex fill the room, the cries of desperate and lusting gasps. All the while Sam Landry laid in his bed, stroking his immense bulk with loving grace.

* * *

He sat one the one side of the table, pressing an ice pack to the back of his head where he’d hit the floor particularly hard during his game winning tackle.

On the other side sat the escapee, eyes wide but sitting still considering he’d been handcuffed to his chair by both wrists, which was also bolted to the ground for good measure.

“Some night, huh?” both heads snapped up as Kay stepped into the room.

“Oh, yeah, some night,” he said before he noticed the suit the man wore and instantly snapped his mouth shut.

 _Section Six_ , he nearly whispered in awe and fear. _And_ _Agent Kay on top of that…_

“Cayden Carter,” Kay declared as he ignored the other man in the room and turned his attention to attempted escape. “This is your third strike. First you dodged your trip to the local impregnation center in Boston. Second you ran when a personal impregnator office came to your home, at your request I might add. Finally, when you’d been apprehended here you’d agreed to finally do your duty. That we can see failed spectacularly.”

“I…” Cayden stammered, “I just… I’m trying but… I panic whenever…”

“It’s fine,” Kay waved him off. “I understand that you’re worried about being a good father to the babies you.”

He very well doubted Cayden’s problem was worrying about his future rugrats like Kay implied.

“But you know the rules,” Kay continued, “three strikes are all you get.”

“What is going to happen?” Cayden was worried and again the edge of panic rose in his voice.

“Well after three strikes we can’t trust you with the sensitive duty of carrying a pregnancy to term,” Kay explained. “Much too dangerous for those poor defenceless babies.”

Cayden signed first when he realized he wouldn’t be impregnated, but then his eyes grew as he realized he was going to be punished another way.

“But you still must do your duty to support the next generation,” Kay continued as he began to withdraw a needle and two clamps from the inside of his jacket. “As such you’ve been assigned a position as wet nurse.”

Cayden tried to babble, to say anything, but only a strained gasp escaped his mouth.

Kay took that second to lean forward over the still underwear clad boy and administered the shot.

Cayden yelped as with surgical and clinical precision Kay administered a shot of half the liquid to his otherwise taut, flat chest, then another to the other side. Withdrawing without a sound as Cayden hissed and moaned, trying in vain to reach his sore chest.

“Good work, Edwards,” Kay said as he took a seat between Cayden and himself. “Running a kid almost half your age after a triple shift is pretty amazing.”

“He’s only seven years younger than me,” Jay snapped, a lack of aspirin and sleep was making him snippy.

Cayden moaned and Jay glanced in his direction to see the boy’s previously flat chest to have a noticeable swell to it.

Kay deposited a file folder on the table, flipped it open and a stack of papers fluttering out.

“You’ve worked here almost three years,” Kay announced as he read off the data, not even glancing as Cayden’s pecs were sporting some definite cleavage. “That was after putting in a sizable amount of time with our armed forces. Tried to make officer when the discharges started.”

“I liked doing my service,” Jay tried to deflect the question.

“But you didn’t apply for officer school until after the discharges began,” Kay gave him a smirk and Jay instinctively looked away.

“I didn’t want to be let- “

He cut off as Cayden whimper and both men glanced at the double-D cups the kid now had on his chest, firm and engorged.

Kay rose from his chair and walked to one of the counters in the room, snatching two empty glasses beside the waiting water pitcher.

However, he didn’t fill the glasses with cool water, he instead walked back, sat down and in one move removed the two clamps from Cayden’s engorged pecs.

Cayden gasped in relief, as tiny trickles of white beaded at his tips of his pencil thick nipples. But Kay didn’t wait for the boy to recover, he reached forward and with a firm hand gripped Cayden’s pec while holding one of the glasses below it. A squeeze and Cayden sighed in reprieve as the milk that previously stretched his skin now released itself into the waiting cup.

Kay was already filling the next glass and Cayden was almost thanking him until the pinch began to return in his distended chest.

But his still growing predicament wasn’t a concern of Kay, he deposited the glass of milk on the table before Jay and took to idly sipping his own, ignoring the renewed grunts from Cayden.

“You didn’t want to be impregnated,” Kay said as he sipped on his still warm milk. “But it certainly gets you going.”

With a milk moustache, Kay tossed another photo on the table and this one was an assortment of pictures on the same page, all of him going in and out of the same establishment with a timestamp to clearly indicate it had been several weeks between each picture.

“Club Parturient,” Kay announced. “I haven’t partaken in a few years but I know from several reputable sources they provide the best in pregnant male entertainment, from spa treatments, go-go shows and many _stress_ relief packages.”

Jay cast him a long glare, annoyed that he’d been found out and fearful what Kay was going to twist out of him to imply.

“I may not want to be a dad,” Jay mumbled, “but… it's hot… on someone else…”

Kay nodded thoughtfully.

“Can’t say I don’t enjoy the idea of taking every muscle-bound god from here to Boston and putting a bun in their ovens,” Kay nodded in agreement. “Or a baker’s dozen. But why do you find it hot when everything you’ve done has been to keep that womb of yours empty.”

“I wouldn’t make a good parent,” Jay said, like a boy who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Interesting,” that statement got Kay to stop before another sip and really regard him. “You wouldn’t give up your child for adoption by a willing family?”

“My mother taught me to take care of your own,” Jay said defiantly, like he did whenever anyone questioned his mother’s wisdom. “It’s my son no matter what and I know I wouldn’t be a worthwhile parent. It’s amazing what others can do and they look good doing it… but I know it’s not for me.”

“You are a fascinating man,” he nodded thoughtfully. “Most don’t want to go through their mandatory pregnancies for vain reasons, not wanting the belly, carrying the kids, being filled to bursting for two entire years. You don’t want to because you believe you’d make a bad parent but you still find a pregnant man an enticing dish.”

He turned and walked out, leaving Jay staring at the business card lying there, on which Kay has handwritten ‘ _Jay D. Edwards, Saturday, 9 a.m._ ’

Edwards looked at it, puzzled. He turns the card over and looks at the other side. There's not much there, no name, no phone or no e-mail address. Just three little letters, dead in the middle of the card:

_AIPS Section Six_

Beside him Cayden continued to whimper as his pecs continued to engorge with delicious milk...


	4. Night Out

Lips hungrily kiss his own, the tongue desperate and probing. They rolled on the bed for a bit, fighting for dominance before finally, the smaller of the two achieves victory.

“Ah old man,” Eric laughed coyly. “You can’t top me, not just yet.”

The kid was very tall and with a wide-chest build, dark-skinned with curly black hair. He however sports a bit of a muscle gut, too much time and too much of a natural build to his torso.

“Don’t this so?” Edgar laughed, enjoying the play

He grabbed the boy’s hips and with one solid motion pushed his pelvis upward, letting his rock-hard cock slide into the boy’s eager and puckered hole.

“You like my fat, loaded cock in your ass,” Edgar says as Eric gasps and with expert grace lets the throbbing member push deeper and deeper into him.

He was so glad he stopped off at the road-side diner and motel, so glad he’d run into this kid back from a college trip up north to see his brothers.

Eric moaned, rolling and rocking his hips like a jack-hammer, trying to drive the cock into him as fast and deep as it could go.

“Yeah,” Eric says as he clenches his ass, knowing how guys loved the feeling of his tight anus around their member, loving how it felt piston in and out of him. “Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me hard, daddy.”

“Time to make you a fucking daddy!” Edgar growls and the tone sets off alarm bells in Eric’s head.

A look of confusion on his face… when suddenly the cock inside of him pulsed and thrust deep into him. His mouth drops open and eyes widen as the now python like appendage surged up and into his uterus.

He reaches forward desperately, bracing himself on the headboard and the monster inside of him finds purchase and he can feel it buried deeper into him than he ever knew was possible.

But without pause he feels the bulge rising its length, pressing past the ring of his anus before it slipped up into him. Eric’s at a loss for words, stunned into a waking coma as he can feel the mass rising through the tube inside of him, higher and higher inside of him.

It reaches its destination and he can feel the mass push into him, can feel the walls of his uterus expanding as the first bulge of cum enters him.

All the while Edgar leans back, arms tucked behind his head in contentment as his cock continues to pump another and then another load into Eric, grinning with savage delight as the formerly rock hard abs he’d sported begin to round outward after one load, are an ample pot belly after four loads and by the twelfth, Eric was looking ten-months gone with triplets.

* * *

The sun had risen, the pigeons were cooing and Jay stood outside the public entrance of the AIPS building, holding the business card in his hand.

He stepped through the heavy doors and into the otherwise white room, finding only a single security guard sitting on a stool in a corner, a weathered book in his hands.

“Can we help you?” the guard asked without looking up.

“Maybe,” he said, glancing down at the card in his hands. “I got this card-“

“Elevator,” the guard said without ever taking his eyes off his reading material, as the doors of the elevator opened with a ding. “Push the _call_ button.”

Knowing he’d been dismissed, Jay followed the directions and stepped into the waiting elevator. He pushed the call button and waited. But the other then the doors closing, not a hint of movement followed.

“Good morning,” his head snapped around to find Kay standing behind him, the back wall of the elevator had slid away to reveal a long corridor.

With a gesture of his head, Kay began to walk down the impossibly long corridor. Jay rushed to follow him but the moment he reached his side, a folder was passed into his hands. He flipped it open and found a series of black-white photos inside.

“Everyone knows the story, on 2 March 2020,” the picture of a burning wreckage in a crowded avenue, an icon photo Jay knew too well, “a scientific team was airlifted out of Africa for treatment of a rare form of Ebola, what we’d come to intimately known as the Banca Plague. Helicopter suffered an engine failure, went down in the middle of Manhattan and those that rushed to help instead spread the infection. During the six months, it had gone world-wide and wiped out the female gender while leaving the male gender untouched.”

Kay steered him to the right, down another impossibly long corridor, as he flipped the photos to see five men standing in white lab coats, looking sever and distinguished.

“The public assumes that’s when the AIPS came into being,” Kay continued to narrate, “but we’re far older than that. We’d literally perfected male pregnancy the month before Banca Plague hit, ideal to breed super-soldiers in record numbers. Well almost perfected, we never got the super-soldier part to work. Give a man a pill, five weeks later he’d have a fully-grown uterus and vagina up the anus. Dump enough our special serum of super-sperm into it, a baby was made.”

“Yeah,” Jay shrugged, as he flipped to the next photo, two doctors posing beside a heavily pregnant man. “Every kid has to know how America saved the world and the Human race.”

“And, put us in the crosshairs of the world,” Kay said grimly. “What they don’t realize is this great nation is now caught in a delicate and dangerous balancing act. We’re the only country in the world to possess such technology, which of course made us the enemy of the world when we refused to export it. Let’s face it, Europe probably could have been given it but China would try to militarize it in a second. Russia screwed us over too often during the Plague to be trusted, especially after what they tried to pull in Miami!”

Pictures of lines of beaming pregnant men followed, accompanied by photos of the world-wide protests that followed.

“We had to maintain control,” Kay described, nodding as Jay came to pictures of a pair of smiling European couple with a new-born son. “It was decided that Americans would carry the babies and open adoptions held for the entire world. But to meet the demand the government had to declare at 18 every American boy had to undertake one mandatory pregnancy. Win for us, we replenished the American population in under three-years. Win for the world, we kept going and managed to deliver regular adoptions to keep the other nations happy. But it meant sacrifices and the illusion that the system was perfect.”

“Illusion,” Jay looked at him quizzically.

“Exactly,” the older man said matter fact before turning down yet another corridor. “Every year Americans try to dodge their mandatory pregnancies; every year Americans try to help them get away with it. Our system is precariously allowed to exist because of the continued supply of newborns we provide to the overly eager fathers of the rest of the. If it’s disrupted even once, war would almost be a certainty. So we carry the kids, they raise them, and the whole world goes around nice and happy.”

“I see,” Jay accepted with a sarcastic glare. “Not to change the subject, but when was your last psych test mister conspiracy theorist?”

“Every six months,” Kay delivered without pause, “it’s company policy.”

“Well, thanks for the very amusing morning,” Jay grinned as he passed the file back to Kay, “but I'm hoping you'll show me where I came in? 'Cause this is where I go out.”

“Yeah, sure, hang one second,” Kay said as they stopped along one of the unmarked doors along the corridor. “I wanna make a quick detour while we're right here.”

He opened the door and onto a catwalk, Jay right behind him, finding a single doctor standing at the midpoint of the bridge.

A glance down however made Jay stop in his tracks.

On three beds below were bodies, swollen bodies.

Three Asian boys all sported immense bellies, some so big they should be propped up to avoid being crushed under their weight. All are obscenely pregnant and almost surely will never recover physically.

“How’s their status, Rosenberg?” Kay asked the doctor standing in the white lab coat.

“Patient 12 should be moved to the Brooklyn facility for further support but the others are stable,” the man said idly. “Rest are stable.”

“Good,” Kay nodded before glancing back at the aghast looking Jay. “This was the result of a failed Chinese plot to smuggle out impregnation technology after he killed an AIPS agent. He wanted to make sure the machine worked, so he kidnapped three high school students in Chinatown and impregnated them all. Too bad he over calculated the amounts and wasted every drop. By the time the agents caught him, he had an empty impregnation unit and twenty-four engorged boys.”

“But will they be fine?” Jay absently asked.

“After their two-years and some complimentary tummy tucks, they could be,” Kay smiled sadly. “But this is only the fifth attempt this year…”

* * *

Erin was so delighted with himself tonight. A blind internet date had never showed and he'd gone to drown his worries at the most popular club in town, Club Parturient. In his sorrow however he’d run into this willing muscle man at the bar and been quickly wooed by this dashing gentleman.

So rarely a man this good looking would bat his eyes at him.

Seldom did a man a third this good looking glanced at him.

I’ve scored, he thought to himself as hands pushed him against the counter top of his kitchen and began to pulled his pants off roughly, taking his boxers with them.

“Oh, slow down big boy,” he tried to placate the man but he was a ravenous beast and that turned Erin on even more.

“Going to make those toes curl,” the man grinned before spinning Erin around, bending him over the kitchen sink. “Going to put something nice and big inside of you.”

“Please,” Erin hissed. “Put something big inside of me right now!”

He felt something thick shoving its way inside of him, slick and powerful. He tried to belt out a scream but found himself breathless and gasping.

The world seemed to get foggy... and then pleasure beyond measure exploded in his body. He could not respond, only gazing upward at the ceiling as whatever had captured him continued to assault his body.

“Fuck me,” Erin finally gasped as the pounding of the lifetime. “Fuck that big thing into me.”

It was getting close and he knew it, the man’s thrusts were starting to become more determined and firm.

“Pull out,” he gasped, remembering they’d failed to apply the necessary condom for protection. “Don’t want to get me pregnant.”

The joke made him laugh but then the dark, primal growl.

"You want me to,” the man began to thrust harder into Erin and indeed his toes curled. “You want me to get you pregnant. Fat and fucking huge with my babies.”

“Oh, god yes!” Erin cried out. “Fuck a kid into me right now.”

“Then I’ll make sure your full of them,” Edgar smiled to himself as he felt him. “You'll just grow larger and larger and larger! More and more inside you! Now be a good boy and let me fill you to the brim!"

He erupted inside Erin and the boy knew it was a mistake, to let some random stranger come inside him. But he was on Plan-Q, meaning he was covered against all known STDs.

Erin nearly screamed in delight when he felt it.

The cum pouring into him wasn’t stopping, it was increasingly. A glance down managed to confirm his terror as his middle started to puff out and a tiny tummy started to push its way forward.

He screamed, but with a jolt his mouth closed and his eyes opened wide. He screamed again, flailing his arms and legs trying to reach the ground but the man held him aloft on his steel hard cock.

 _Can’t move!_ He desperately thought to himself. _Catatonic!_

His resistance grew weaker and weaker, and suddenly, he was floating on a cloud, as his belly pushed out to look around seven months along.

He watched himself grow bigger, destitute to do anything, unable to comprehend why it felt so good. His navel popped to the shape of an outie with a just loud _'thoop'_. He was starting to looking as though he was carrying a brood at term, ready to come out and greet the world.

It was sore but not painful, his body was being uncontrollably filled with something. He could only get grander and bigger. He wondered what he'd look like in a day.

 _In a week. A month? A year?! Will I burst_?! He thought.

The questions racked his brain as to the outside world, his sleep head bobbed and rolled on his bloated body…

* * *

They sat on a bench at a riverside park, Jay staring off into nothing as his mind tried to process what he’d been shown. Kay however sits beside him, sipping a coffee, more interested in the cup then the world around him.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Kay said. “Most dodgers are decent enough, just don’t want to do their civic duty but come quietly when confronted. They should give their wombs to two-years of national service. We’re normally only called in when either the dodgers are more numerous, the people involved our public enough to cause scandal or some international power tries to steal the secrets of procreation from us.”

Jay’s eyes travel to a group of passing boys, chatting happily in their tight v-neck tees, sipping expensive smoothies and waddling with their ample but varying size bellies.

One clearly was carrying quadruplets, sported one of those back harnesses, helping to support the four clearly near full term babies.

“People, for the most part,” Kay shrugged, “don't have a clue how bad the problem can get. Don't want to either. They're happy. They think the system works and 99% of the time it does. We here for the 1% that doesn’t.”

“So, what's the catch?” Jay asked, knowing that if this assignment was so necessary and prestigious then Kay wouldn’t have been spending so much time trying to sooth him over after shocking him so badly.

“Ours is a job that requires absolute dedication,” he said after a long and worn sigh. “You give up everything. Sever every human contact. No one will know you exist. Ever.”

“Nobody?” Jay cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s the way it has to be in our line of work,” Kay explained, as he stared off at the sun dipping below the horizon. “You get attached, you hesitate and we learned the hard way the hesitation can cause the whole system to implode. We won’t even speak of the disasters we averted or endured in our first year. Many good lives were ruined or harmed because we let morality and sympathy cloud our minds.”

“Hold up,” Jay held his hand up before Kay could continue. “You corner me, give this stupid-ass speech, scarring and trying to talk me out of it. I don't get it.”

“Because shouldn’t accept because you want to avoid losing your job and getting impregnated,” Kay said in a rough voice. “You should accept because you think you’re doing the right thing.”

* * *

Club Parturient at this late hour was crowded, the dancers eagerly grinding and groping on the floor, mostly an older crowd of late aged business men.

Mixed among them and atop several strategically placed platforms, cages and countertops were the paid dancers, the real reason most of these floundering, over-sexed, and under-pleasured men came out to see.

Atop the stage the show was beginning, the crowd’s attention drawing up and allowing the dancers a moment to retreat and rest their swollen ankles.

The music roared, the crowd roared and out onto the stage pranced the Aubrey brothers. Three stunningly handsome Italian brothers, though rumours were merely intimately close cousins. The one thing they did have in common were the ample tummies they boasted.

Aiden and Alex Aubrey gleefully rubbed their bellies, getting squeals of approval from the audience, shining from the oil they had diligently applied before their performance. The speedos they wore were straining against their ample Italian sausages, even as their G-strings disappeared between their supple ass cheeks.

But the piece-de-la-resistance was Andrew Aubrey. He doesn’t prance out onto the stage so much as lumbers. The man was sporting a belly full-term with octuplets and try as he might to turn and swivel like his ‘brothers’ his movements are slow as he manoeuvres a belly that certainly could be holding a good-sized teenager.

The crowd however doesn’t care in the slightest that Andrew doesn’t move much, they roar and gleefully bounce for better views as the burdened and surprisingly muscled body slides into a waiting folding chair in the center of the stage, where Aiden and Alex diligently begin to massage the ample amount of remaining oil over his towering belly that hangs a good two-feet from his knees.

Jay’s eyes traveled over the crowd from atop of his perch on the upper catwalks. He technically shouldn’t be up here, it was more for the dancers and worker’s easy movement around the club but there was no one to stop him. After all everything worth seeing was downstairs, everything worth touching was there.

He however quickly found he was not the only one who’d taken to this hiding spot.

A man, at least a head shorter than him, sandy blonde hair, a boyish grin and a round middle that strained against his intentionally undersized t-shirt.

“Good evening,” the man greeted him but made no attempt to shake his hand, merely taking a spot at the railing beside him. “I’ve seen you around a few nights. Though unlike all those horny men down there you haven’t enticed one of us into a backroom, you haven’t even invite us to sit on your lap.”

“I like to watch more than touch,” he shrugged, continuing to watch as Aiden and Alex had now taken to rubbing their bottoms against Aubrey’s engorged stomach while simultaneously and vigorously rubbing their own tummies.

“Pity,” the man shrugged. “I know for a fact several of the staff would eagerly mount your cock in a second… myself included.”

He sighed inwardly, knowing that if he’d kept coming here and ogling the boys, he’d be propositioned. Though he certainly didn’t mind this beauty, he certainly was his type.

“I try to separate work from pleasure,” he said, trying to hint at his job and potentially drive him away. “Which in this city makes pleasure impossibility if I want my pay check.”

“Ah you work for the AIPS?” the man smiled, leaning on the railing just enough to rest his tired back on while looking at Jay in full length.

“And just got promoted,” Jay groused a bit unintentionally.

“How lucky,” the man said, though quirked an eyebrow. “But you don’t look like you’re interested in celebrating.”

“What if your job required you to get boys pregnant,” Kay asked him bluntly. “Whether they wanted to or not. More like only the not.”

“It is our civic duty,” the man parroted with a smirk. “And duty doesn’t mean it’s optional.”

“What if you had the option?” he pushed back, eyeing the man and his ample mound of flesh stretching that t-shirt in all the right directions. “What if when you turned eighteen you could have been asked if you wanted to give your womb over for two-years. To be able to get married and decide when you’re ready.”

“Hmmm,” the man thought deeply for a second, thumbing a finger on his chin. “If you asked me before they pumped me full of babies what my option was I’d have said _hell no_. But now, I think it made me a better person, it made me a man to carry my babies.”

“Why?” he could feel his face furrowed, obviously not expecting this answer.

“I was a stupid kid and high on life,” the man waved off like it was an annoying fly. “I could do whatever the hell I wanted and be damned if you didn’t agree. I was brought in almost kicking and screaming by AIPS agents. I worked damn hard on my body and even if women were extinct, I wanted to keep looking damn fine. Then the AIPS put a nozzle up my backside and put five rugrats in my belly. At first I hated it, my belly was too big, I couldn’t walk without bumping my knees on the underside, a glass of water would keep me in the bathroom all night and I couldn’t reach my dick. I so loved jacking off at eighteen.”

“What changed?” jay asked, trying to suppress the smirk on his lips at that last comment.

“Everything,” the man laughed, his belly bouncing as he guffawed. “Found out it was more fun to rub my baby-filled gut against my hard-on and came harder than any other time in my life. And I remember what it was like to fuck pussies when they were still in women. I’m not kidding, you pervert. I soon found I like to get fucked, that I loved getting my belly rubbed, that even licking my bellybutton could get me to cum and I’d be demanding you do it again and all night long.”

“But that’s from all the maternal hormones rushing through blood stream,” Jay countered. “The chemicals loaded into your womb are designed to make you find the whole pregnancy to be a sexually enticing experience.”

“Maybe it did,” he admitted sympathetically, “and maybe I’m an addict for it but look at me. But being pregnant forced me to slow down when I wanted to go a million miles a second. It made me think about my future, my health, the sense of purpose I got from providing a desperate family somewhere with a kid. When I dropped my first set I almost begged the nurses in the paternity ward to jam another five kids in me. Two-months later I was knocked up with four kids, delivered them and just last year had another six loaded into my tummy. It’s funny but I only get to see my feet for two-months every two-years.”

“You do have some excellent legs,” Jay commented with a glance and blushed deeply when he realized the slip.

“All the better to wrap around your waist,” the man grinned before ending a hand. “Shawn Carter.”

“Jay Edwards,” he reached his hand forward to shake the man’s proffered hand but instead Shawn used it as leverage to pull him forward.

His lips smashed into Jay’s with hunger and heat, which he responded with after a second to get over the shock. However, he was more enticed by his hard-on grinding through his jeans and into the base of Shawn’s swollen protuberances...


	5. Grand Tour

Edgar grinned as Peter’s eyes fluttered open.

It hadn’t been more than three hours since they’d run into each other outside a club called Parturient in Astoria.

It hadn’t been more than two hours since he’d had Peter flat on his back and loads of cum filling his womb.

But when Peter awoke the pressure was incredible. He felt so heavy, so painfully full; he could sense it more than understand it, even before he was totally awake.

With heavy eyes, he slowly brought himself from the haze, the pleasure and discomfort quickly taking over and as he dazedly took in the scene, his eyes widening upon the great, mountainous orb of flesh distended out from his own body; a monstrous, undulating sphere

Immediately he began to whimper; hoping, praying it was a dream.

So many different things assaulted him at once; the first and foremost was the undeniable weight of his belly; the incomprehensible pressure, the impossible, painfully uncomfortable feeling of fullness immediately overwhelmed his thoughts.

With trembling hands Peter reached out to feel his stomach, whispering hoarsely, "No… oh please… oh… oh my…"

He touched his body with only the most restrained fingers but still… pleasure of unfathomable measure rushed through him.

His skin was like fire, burning hot against his touch; but it was so tight, just brushing against it sent a wave of frenzied of passion that nearly drove him to cum right there.

It certainly didn’t help that his cock was rock hard and buried under the massive distension.

He tried to moan but the pressure and movement from within his too full womb stopped him, the creature gestating inside his body was pressing moving!

Desperately, with a surge of adrenaline, Peter managed to pull himself further upright, forcing the thing to shift; an excruciatingly pleasurable move as the full weight of thing fell to the apex of his gravidity.

But it gave his room to breathe and Peter gulped down air as quickly as he could.

Again, his eyes fell upon Edgar, the eager image of his face sent waves of confusing happiness through Peter. He craved that Edgar find him attractive, he craved to get bigger for this stranger, to birth him the biggest children possible, repeatedly for the rest of his days.

Even as his brain screamed the human body could get only go so big before the inevitable, as well as the constant movement of creature as it writhed and shifted in his overburdened, over stretched womb, he knew he had to be bigger and more pregnant.

If only to gain Edgar’s approval…

* * *

He stood in the elevator again, staring at the wall opposite the door and waiting for Kay’s expected arrival. It was more annoying when he heard a voice clear itself behind him, he turned to find the doors had reopened and what obviously was a different floor.

Jay ignored the fact that he’d never once feel the elevator move, let alone the doors behind him shutting.

“One thing you gotta know right now,” he announced powerfully as Kay stepped into the car, pressed a button and stood beside him as the elevator began yet another undetectable trip. “You chose me 'cause you recognize some skill or potential in me. So, no nicknames or rookie bullshit. Cool?

“Works for me kid,” Kay said without once glancing at the frown he’d obviously put on Jay’s face. “Now about those skills of yours.”

The elevator doors slide open to reveal the vast heart of the American Impregnation Service headquarters.

“As of this moment, they don't mean much,” Kay did smile at the pause and hesitation that his new protégé was displaying.

Jay had never been deep into the heart of the AIPS. He’d worked as an impregnation line attendant, his job was all the way at the end of the process and his security clearance clearly kept him out of the departments where he wasn’t needed.

He’d never even been into the public lobby since he reported his first day.

It was a huge, multi-level atrium. Work stations are sleek, clean, uncluttered by anything hinting at personality, save a fern or two for the wilder spirits.

Kay ushered him along but even as he walked to keep pace, he took in every detail.

Surprisingly short lines clustered before each work station, six to ten boys standing still dressed in street clothes waiting for their registration for impregnation, holding information packets in their hands and surprisingly not as overtly nervous as Jay would have expected.

“Name?” one induction office asked as he typed on his computer with blinding speed.

“Raymon Avery,” the tall, olive skinned kid standby before him said as he handed over his materials.

“Residence?” the man briskly inquired, looking at the open file and checking off the boxes on his standardized forms.

“Bronx,” Raymon said with a squeak in his voice.

“Previous pregnancies?” the office inquired but Jay couldn’t hear the answer as their trek took them out of earshot.

“What department do we report to?” Jay asked, an attempt to hide his own confusion and inquisitiveness.

“None,” Kay declared. “We operate independently and the other branches like it that way.”

“So who signs the paychecks?” Jay wondered.

“Oh,” Kay was surprised in his tone, “they pay us as to stay away from their work. We happily respect that.”

They moved out of the registration area and up the stairs into the employee only area, a long catwalk that overlooked the assembly line like production the AIPS ran.

“R&D to your left,” Kay explained as they walked over the area, glass ceilings to gaze down through like fish at the aquarium. “Hey we prefect and improve the art of impregnation. Be nice to them, they may shine your impregnators.”

Below Jay could see a man suspended in contraption, as a team of white coat wearing men scribbled furious on clipboards. A tap of a button from one of them sent the contraption turning, the man inside rotating like some living globe. That was not counting the globe the man sported, his belly had rolled and swayed as the gravity pulling it down shifted directions.

“Testing a new epidermal treatment,” Kay said as he ushered him along. “Helps avoid stretch marks no matter how you turn.”

Onward and through more doors, through two office floors where not a soul acknowledged them and all Kay did was mouth “accounting” and “boring”.

The tour was brisk, out-patient waiting, dining commons, armoury and birthing cache all went by too fast for Jay to really get a good look, with Kay assuring him it wasn’t necessary to know.

“And now for the only place of worth in this whole mad house,” Kay declared as they stepped through an otherwise un-amusing set of door and into what looked to be a control center that even NASA would have drooled over.

“Central Observation,” Kay announced as they descended what could only be called a grand staircase into a vast room the size of an aircraft hangar. “The heart of our little endeavour.”

A vast map of the United States, along with the former Canadian provinces being held in eager trust, dotted with clouds of red.

“This map shows the location of every registered pregnancy in America,” Kay expounded. “At any given point, there are five to six-million pregnancies for their mandatory service. Another one million on a voluntary basis.”

Kay taped another button and the red clouds disappeared, replaced by a wash of green in varying degrees.

“This is the number of boys about to come of age,” he waved his hand over the much larger field of colour. “Each year it multiplies and each year the number of dodgers grows just as fast.”

“It can’t be bad,” Jay said but instantly noted several of the lights blinking.

“Our information department is the finest in the country,” Kay declared with an evil grin. “But those are boys either confirmed or suspected of dodging their service. We normally can catch them with little difficulty but we have to do it without the world catching a whiff of it.”

This time Kay handed Jay a small handheld device with a miniature version of the map. Unlike the previous one, this only had a few dozen flashing exclamation pointed splashed over North America.

“Those are the locations of the most recent covert operations we know are underway,” Kay said. “That doesn’t even count the deep cover agents we keep finding. Weirdly in Ohio of all places. Oh, and you can keep that, it’s yours now.”

“So we go out and stop these spies?” Jay asked. “Grab some guns and go to work.”

“Nope,” Kay alleged it conversationally.

“Nope?” Jay was incredulous.

“Unless they get close to something or threaten something,” he explained, “we leave them be. Let them think they are making progress or getting somewhere. An enemy who thinks he’s infiltrated you will be far laxer then one who’s still trying. But if they get anywhere close to success, we’ll slap them down.”

The answer was enough to cause a surprising surge of pride in Jay, a like patriotic furore that he knew was inappropriate but secretly approving of.

“And what is our first assignment then?” he proudly probed.

“Staff meeting!”

* * *

 _He really needed a shave_ , he thought to himself.

In the next room, the man he had picked up was groaning and crying, soaking the sheets with sweat and various other fluids. He’d been going in to check out the menu and the man had been waiting out front, smoking a cigarette.

He’d had him back in his motel room, flat on his back with his legs wrapped around him and calling out for God in forty-five minutes’ flat.

“That’s it. Breathe. Just breathe,” he called, splashing warm water on his face and reaching for his disposable razor, which was pretty dull at this point. “I’m lovable, right?”

The only reply he got was more grunting and something that sounded vaguely like bubbling water.

 _It was so hard to talk when they were like this_ , he wondered bitterly to himself, _they never listen_!

He poked his head around the corner and saw the guy, despite his gravidity, had managed somehow to crawl out of bed and was in a crouching position in the corner of the room, pushing like he was trying to birth an elephant.

 _Which, in all fairness, wasn’t far from the truth_ , Edgar sighed.

“Do you have any idea how much hard the hotels work to keep this place clean?” he said absently, raking the razor across his face.

 _Well I’m the stupid one_ , he thought wryly. _After fucking that college kid, I got overzealous._

He’d picked the Asian man up at a nearby dinner, still dressed in his suit from a day of lawyering or accounting something. One caress of the cheek and they’d been back in the man’s hotel room, rutting and moaning on the carpet like dogs.

However, he decided to see how far he could push his virility, more importantly how much cum he could stuff into a waiting uterus in one go.

The man’s huge bloated stomach, crisscrossed with throbbing veins, stood out past his quivering knees and looked as if it was ready to tear through his shirt, stretching it beyond its confines. And that was before the growth of his children had begun, that was all cum he’d pumped into the man.

As his groans reached a primal pitch, Edgar winced.

He walked into the bedroom and, stopped before his most recent conquest, surveying his hand work. There had to be at least six-gallons of his seed inside of him and while he was impressed that a single womb could hold that much, he was more impressed that a single man had put it there.

But he was more than a mere man now.

The grunts had begun to dissolve into moans of pleasure.

“See now,” he reaches forward and patted the large protuberance with approval and the gut again began to push outward, finally splitting the shirt the man still wore. “Doesn’t this just feel amazing?”

* * *

The room was otherwise bland and unamusing, only one story up so they only looked out on the dirty air conditioners atop the AIPS building and the blank brick walls of the buildings beyond.

Other than one cantankerous old man sitting at the head of the conference table, Jay and Kay were alone in the room. Well alone if you didn’t count the five computer monitors at the front of the room where the rest of the staff had tele-commuted in.

Based on the fact Jay could clearly see palm trees in the background of one person’s screen, it was obvious they’d gotten the short end of the stick in the office location department.

“Okay, let's see,” Zed declared before looking at the video screen in the lowest left hand corner. “Bee, we got a high school graduation underway at the Portland School for Physically Gifted Youngsters. We’ve heard rumours that at least four different groups are planning to attempt a dodge right after graduation”

“I’ll bring out four of the mobile inseminator units,” Bee nodded quickly.

“Physically Gifted,” Zed repeated it slowly, emphasizing each work. “Make it six. I expect a lot of those toned abs are going to need a lot of sperm to fill out with babies.”

The old man paged through some memos, even tossing a few over his shoulder with a huff of disgust.

“What else,” he came upon on he liked. “We got the Million Man March of Expecting Fathers this weekend. Bring buckets, I expect a few hundred waters breaking before they hit the one-kilometre mark. And a few of the high school football teams are planning a kegger before their impregnation ceremony next week. Bee, make sure they’re all nice and fat with babies so they can’t crack into the booze.”

Zed paged through the memos quickly but stopped on one that was printed on red paper. Jay could clearly see URGENT written across its back.

“Red-letter from last night” Zed’s face tightened and Jay could see his eyes narrowing. “We had an AIPS mobile inseminator vehicle go silent somewhere in upstate New York farm country. Keep your ears open for this one, Kay. I don’t want to hear about another one of those cum jockeys having an orgy with our newest fathers again.”

Kay only gave a curt nod, jotted a note down on a paper pad while continuing to stare right at Zed. The man however was distracted as a series of important sounding beeps sounded from the otherwise ignored laptop he’d seated as far away from himself as he could still reach.

“Well, well, well… we got a skimmer,” he declared, drawing the machine closer to him now that it had displayed something he deemed interesting.

“Pregnancy dodgers trying to hide in plain sight,” Kay whispered to Jay before turning back to Zed. “Who is it?”

“Redgick High School,” he read through the details. “Three football players failed the finals and won’t graduate and won’t be eligible for their impregnation service.”

“Kids failed tests all the time,” Jay offered, hoping to have his voice heard in this otherwise bland meeting.

“Perfect 0% score,” Zed grinned at the newbie for failing to assume the worst. “That’s impossible on the new SAT. Failing it three times means it’s no longer impossible but fraud. Why don't you take Jay? This is a good one for him to warm up on…”

* * *

The young blonde followed the brunette into the restroom like an overexcited puppy.

Once inside the heavily mirrored men’s room, Edgar thrust the young actor against the wall passionately yet forcefully... simultaneously kissing him and running his hands over the man’s tight body.

The make-out session continued for some minutes, the dull soft booming of the music out in the club accenting the actions of the men. Soon they were locked in a passionate frenzy of groping, groaning and gasping.

Edgar’s hands were now up the actor’s extremely revealing red shirt, smoothly working over the recently shaved cleft it found there. The kid moaned and bucked his hips forward, his arms over his head in his hair in the helpless grip of the tremendous orgasm building within him.

It wasn’t Edgar’s usual style to seduce these kids, but there was something in the eyes and supple body that gave him an overwhelming fuckability that it couldn’t resist.

Feet firmly planted, Edgar pushed the man, their tongues intertwined, hands running up and down the boy’s body, teasing a nipple and stroking his cock.

 _Must resist_ , Edgar thought, _must wait._

“Condom,” the boy hissed and pulled one from his back pocket.

He wanted to tell the kid to fuck off but it could work to his advantage.

With his one hand reached up and pinned the young man’s arms over his head with an unanticipated strength. The other went to work on the man’s zipper and with his expert skills, dropped the tight jeans with little effort. He did the same to himself and the feeling of the cool air on his rock-hard member was astoundingly good.

“Let me,” the kid ripped the package open and with seductively grace rolled the condom down Edgar’s virility.

With it firmly on and a liberal application of salvia, Edgar felt the primeval surge within himself and let out a very inhuman growl.

He threw the kid on the countertop of the sinks, raced his legs into the air, found purchase and thrust deeply into the kid’s smooth ass. For a while it was a passionate and verbal fuckfest, as he worked the boy over like he’d never dreamed possible.

All the while he tried to hold out, tried to force images of old hags and dead puppies through his mind to get his manhood to not reach climax so fast.

If only he could find one image…

He lost it and in a roar, began to erupt inside the boy.

“Oh god,” the kid nearly shrieked. “It’s so hot and…”

He trailed off as he felt Edgar’s cum hadn’t stopped flowing, that wave after wave of sperm was flowing into him… but the condom was holding it back.

Inside him the cylinder was already growing like a balloon, its head in an almost perfect sphere as it grew fat and full and…

It was a tiny tear, nothing too big that a minor fuck like this wouldn’t have triggered it but once it formed, the pressure it was under, it literally was like a balloon popping inside of him as the condom gave out and the cum flooded his uterus.

The boy’s eyes grew even wider and despite his shock, he tried to scream but found only a strained croak as response.

His mind reeling and what he was experiencing, the boy struggled vainly against the larger 'man', pinned down by penetration below and held in place by the massive beast. The kid shuddered in a mind blowing forced orgasm, his body instinctively clasping the thick exploring cock within him... his hips bucked again.

He groaned as his sleek abdomen quickly swelled out into a large protuberance, his thin red shirt growing tight over his stiff skin as it slowly began to burgeon. There was a loud rip as the thin material of his clothing gave out.

Edgar’s orgasm lasted almost a full minute.

The kid’s thrashing grew slower and wearier as his belly grew larger and larger. Finally sated, Edgar withdrew, releasing the boy, now glassy eyed and silent, his arms dropping at his sides limply. Slowly the boy’s massively bloated body slid down the wall and onto the floor splay-legged, his monstrously swollen abdomen resting between his lovely outstretched thighs.

He looked down, at the ballooned man at its feet, still heaving with effort to scream.

Kneeling, Edgar licked his lips and grinned as it looked over the boy’s newly bloated form. There was a loud gurgle as the boy fought against the quivering balloon of his stomach.

“Beautiful,” he nodded in, running a finger around the distended bump of the boy’s navel. "You've got a lot of spunk in you, literally and metaphorically. Maybe you can be some use after all..."

As if in response, the shiny pink orb of the luckless boy’s belly swelled out in every direction audibly creaking. The skin growing shiny white. Edgar looked at its full-bosomed male reflection and smiled wickedly…

* * *

Redgick High School was a boring looking school, in a boring looking town, a boring distance drive on Staten Island. It obviously had been built with the least amount of attention paid to details, as its gymnasium, namely its weight room, was located all the way at the back of the school.

“Mister Duffield,” Kay voice wasn’t cold but it wasn’t friendly, more annoyed as he regarded the sandy haired coach with a noticeable if small paunch. “Are these the three students the failed their SATs?”

“Yes sir,” Duffield looked sad, like a parent who had to admit his child’s a failure.

However, in this case it was the three boys standing beside him that he looked down on. But Jay was certain he saw a gleam in his eyes and those of his students, of a shared inside joke.

“Are you Joey Fisher, Spencer Diaz and Doug Fowler,” Kay didn’t even have to look at his notes as each boy nodded at the sound of their name. “I find it interesting that you failed your SATs, meaning that you’ll have to repeat your senior year.”

“Our fathers aren’t proud,” Spencer sounded crestfallen, though his voice was more whiny than sad at their disappointments.

“Well I do find it odd that you three scored the lowest in your entire school,” Kay gave them all a hard look. “Outstanding but I also find it odd that last year at Caliban High School the lowest scores were also from a Joe Monroe, Franco Arnaud and Brandon Faun. And two years ago, that another Joel Finisher, Francisco Dial and Bradford Foster got the lowest scores at Juniper High School.”

A rise in the red on Joey’s face was the instant red flag that Jay needed to know the boys knew their ruse was over.

“You were so good at failing that is what got our attention,” Kay illuminated. “You know you’re only allowed to default your pregnancy once to complete your senior year. You’ve boys have done it at least three times.”

“You can’t be serious,” Duffield looked shocked at his charges. “Sir, these three are my best players and I can vouch-“

“Excuse me,” Jay interrupted as it was his turn to bring his prepared evidence to bear. “Says there was a coach Duffield at Caliban and Juniper at the same times too. Care to explain that?”

“I wouldn’t,” Duffield snapped his mouth shut as now Francis and Spencer’s faces were as red as Joey’s.

“Three high school students certainly could have failed their SATs once without help,” Jay kept his eyes on the coach, expecting him to make some attempt at escape any second now. “But to do it three times and not have the principles report them means they’d have to have help among the faculty. Care to elaborate?”

When no answer was forthcoming it was Kay’s turn to resume the conversation.

“You know what we have to do,” he said slowly and softly, as if to lighten the grave situation the group now faced. “Let us just do this here and you can go free. If you refuse, we’ll have to take you down to headquarters, where the punishments must be put into the official records. You know the penalties for dodgers when they resist.”

The group cast worried looks between each and for a moment they all shared wordless conversations, knowing their ruse of three years had ended in three minutes’ flat.

Jay felt bad for them, they must have thought they could have kept this going forever, powered by youthful delusion and their adult’s protection.

“The jig is up,” Duffield said with a sigh.

“But coach!” Doug protested, though his voice clearly hinted it was the final bout of denial he was mustering.

“Give it up, Fowler,” the coach patted him on the shoulder. “They know and it’s only going to get worse for us now. Just take it and we’ll deal with it after.”

The heads of each boy fell as they accepted their fates.

“Good man,” Kay nodded in approval. “Now if you will be the first.”

With little else to do, the football coach dropped his shorts before his three star players, giving each boy a view of his sculpted ass.

“My boys but my idea,” Duffield announced as he braced himself on one of the weight benches. “Make it fast.”

Kay tossed his dice into the air and caught it in his hands before it fell to the ground.

“Quints,” he declared.

The boys all exchanged worried looks but the coach never looked back, just placed his chest on the bench and presented himself.

“You’re doing a good thing,” Kay tried to assure him, “both for your country and these boys.”

“Just put the damn kids in me already,” Duffield hissed.

Kay nodded, took a step back and after a quick application of lube, slide the phallic impregnator into the man. A flick of the trigger and it began to pump an unceasing torrent of cum into the man.

“One down,” Kay nodded in approval as Coach Duffield’s paunch began to swell. “Jay, you take the next.”

“Understood,” he nodded as he picked up the unfamiliar device but steeled himself for what he had to do. “If you would please…”

He pointed at Joey and reluctantly the boy lowered his shorts, moved to one of the weight benches and with his legs in the air, used his hands to spread his ass cheeks.

Jay appreciated it since he was worried he wouldn’t get a good target but with only a moment hesitation slide the impregnator into Joey’s puckered anus.

It took some manoeuvring, a little jostling and a cry of surprise from Joey before he knew he’d managed to get the device out of his main anal canal and into his uterus.

“Ready?” he asked, trying to squelch the uncertainty in his voice.

“Just put the little bastards into me,” Joey grumbled and though he felt a little trepidation but a growing thrill as he locked the trigger down and the cum began to flow.

For a moment, Joey, didn’t feel anything but when the hot cum surged into his uterus, it was so fast his mouth was quickly morphed into a surprised ‘O’.

Sweet and salty cum gushed into him, warming his center as he tried and failed to resist the invader from inside him. He heard laughing and looked down as a smiling but helpless Doug lay on the nearby weight bench, clutching his slowly growing stomach that had pushed out past the strained limits on his t-shirt. Beside him Spencer was on all fours on the weight map, rump in the air and gyrating it desperately as a bouncing belly hung from his body, giggle and swaying in the open air.

Across from him Coach moaned and strained as his belly clearly hung between his legs, his expanding girth was becoming impossibly large as the pipe in his ass continued to force seed into him. His body was bloated, sensually pear-shaped below his chest and showing no signs that his tumorous growth was stopping.

A gurgling and a sharp pain in his own body forced Joey back to reality. His stomach swelled, distending outward as the buttons on his shirt began to strain against his expansion.

One by one the buttons gave way, each time his jiggling center throbbed out immensely by the sudden freedom. After an eternity, the last button finally gave way and his huge mass weighed heavily on the poor teen’s body.

His mind started to cloud, at first making him panic, but then he felt the stirring inside him, the yearning to see that belly get bigger instead of smaller, the radiating warm that was spreading through him was pleasurable and slowly an overpowering desire to carry these bundles of joy with pride was taking over his thoughts.

No longer was he concerned with his pumped-up form. Minutes, hours, days could have gone by and he wouldn’t have noticed... or cared for that matter.

When the intruder in his ass finally jerked, and withdrew, Spencer quickly wrapped his hands around his exaggerated gut as gravity seem to try to pull it down, not hard considering he could barely wrap his hands around a fraction of the ball of four-foot skin and bounced on his knees.

“Oh god,” Doug announced as with unbelievable strength he hauled his tremendous belly up as he stood. “I look so fucking amazing!”

Doug’s body looked like a bloated garbage bag, his black shirt had somehow managed to stay intact against his terribly circumference but straining tears were evident it wouldn’t hold for long.

“Why did we want to stop this!” Spencer declared as he hungrily rubbed his middle, nearly drooling at the site of what now dwelled inside of him. “Hey Coach, aren’t we the three best looking preggos in this school now?”

But Coach never answered, instead he stumbled over, his expansive middle almost bowling Joey out of the way as he grabbed both sides of Spencer’s face and planted a sloppy kiss onto the boy’s lips.

“You’re the best looking preggos in the country,” he declared with a approving gleam. “And since I’m now on paternity leave…”

Like lions they descended, ripping off their remaining clothes and devouring lips and rubbing up everything they could get their hands on. For just a second what was within them was sated, quelled just enough that their minds slowly returned even as the food began to dwindle.

“I think we should leave them to enjoy themselves,” Kay said…

* * *

Edgar enjoyed the warm sun on his skin, even if upstate New York had wide open spaces, the city certainly did enjoy some great weather with the ocean so close.

The man groaned beside him, causing him to be shaken from his relaxation on this somewhat comfy arm chair he had dragged over by the wide studio windows.

“Oh, don’t fret,” he reached a hand over and patted the bloated belly of a young boys beside him. “Enjoy the weather and most especially enjoy my progeny you’re carrying. You’re practically glowing!”

The boy however never responded, too busy gasping for air as his massive five-foot-wide stomach churned and shook, pinning him to the chair that he had originally been occupying when he fucked him full hours ago.

The ebony globe shone bright in the sunlight and for a moment Edgar was proud of his handy work. But then he scowled as he remembered what he’d really been intending to do.

“Why did you have to be so delectable?” he admonished the boy.

He had almost held out to the last moment, using the images of rotting garbage, dead animals and his mother’s cooking. He almost had made it but then this kid had done this thing with his hips and he’d lost it.

“Got to find a way,” he rolled out of the chair, laying himself over the man’s vast girth. “Any ideas?”

* * *

The parking lot of Redgick High School was as boring as the school that hosted it, the town that had built it and the now incredibly boring distance they had to walk from the building to their waiting car.

Jay however didn’t care, something else had stirred inside of him and he had to fight to keep it showing on his face.

“It’s the pheromones they put out,” Kay said as they walked. “You’ll get use to them soon enough.”

Jay was a bit ashamed of himself, knowing that all pregnant men, especially newly impregnated, gave off pheromones that would arouse any other man, pregnant or otherwise.

“But until then enjoy the high,” Kay finished, casting him a grin. “And sometimes the perks of the job mean you get to participate.”

A thrilling stir hit his pants and he had to slow his steps only so slightly so that Kay couldn’t see his profile anymore.

A beep on Kay’s phone however stopped the man as he pulled the device from his pocket.

“Alert from HQ,” Kay announced. “They found that missing impregnation unit. We’re the closest unit and we’ve gotten a Code Pink to respond ASAP.”

“Code Pink?” Jay said, running through the regulations he’d poured over on the car ride up to this boring town.

“Not in your books because we don’t want anyone to know,” Kay explained. “But it means we have a rogue element.”

“Rogue element?” Jay was even more confused.

“The spy game in our business is for the foreign baddies to steal impregnation technology,” Kay said as he dropped him impregnator into the car’s trunk. “Rogue element means someone hit us but not to steal our tech.”

“Who would hit us if not to steal the ability to get men pregnant?” Jay asked as he added his impregnator to the trunk as Kay made for the driver’s seat.

“Could be anyone,” he said grimly. “Heterosexual fanatics thinking pregnant men are an abomination, an enemy agent using this as a false flag distraction, maybe some delusional psycho. But HQ put an asterisk new to the Code Pink alert… means its top secret and got the upper echelons all scared…”

 


	6. Hidden Cameras

The farmhouse had seen better days, covered in very overt splashes of dirt and a shutter hanging free to give it a good sense of desperation.

If it weren’t for the smouldering ruins of a barn in the background and the terms of uniformed AIPS personnel swarming the grounds, it would have been something most people would ignore driving by.

They approached the house, getting nods of acknowledgement but no words from the other men, a sense of fear in a few of their quick glances. A team of agents was escorting away the people from the surrounding houses, several confused fathers leading young sons and several very pregnant boys to a waiting bus on the nearby road.

The only one who hadn’t seemed to notice them was a forlorn looking man sitting on the grass outside the house.

The shock had paled him and he sat as if he’d fallen and couldn’t get up.

Jay started for him, but Kay stopped him.

“Not so fast,” the man explained in hushed tones. “Walk up slow. Part of the routine. Makes it look like we're sizing up the situation. Gives the peons time to get the wrong impression. Puts some fear into them. Makes things go smoother.”

They approached the man but he looked completely lost until the tips of two pairs of shoes appeared in his vision that was otherwise grass.

“Excuse me, sir,” Kay said. “Are you the owner of the property?”

“Byron Landry,” the sound of his name was somewhere between a gulp for air and a sound of gagging. “Can I help you, gentlemen?”

He didn’t look well, eyes are and swollen, his clothes showing a big yellow stain down their front and the smell of rancid acid shows his clearly been sick on himself.

“I'm Special Agent Manheim,” Kay introduced himself under the assumed name, “this is Agent Black, Division Six. Had a few questions about what happened here.”

“Byron Landry, my son is…”

He breaks up suddenly, eyes unfocused. It’s like a thousand things are happening at once for him and his brain was drowning trying to make sense of it all.

But suddenly his eye’s focused, even if the voice he’d suddenly found sounded far away.

“Well come and see…”

Bryon rose from the grass and lead them into the house. It was as bad on the inside as it was on the outside, but both agents could smell something in the air. Something akin to damp moisture and almost certainly the heated smells of sex.

Byron leads them into a bedroom and instantly both men stop at the sight before them.

Sam Landry had matured to immense proportions, his belly was almost fifteen feet in diameter, a fleshy sphere that visibly shifts and rolls.

“What’s the word,” Kay hissed for a second before he refocused on the man coming around Sam’s side, a strip of measuring tap in his hands. “Rosenberg, give us the brief.”

The white-haired, wizen looking man glanced at the trio like they were a surprise arrival, though his powerful mind instantly snapped into work mode.

“I’ll know more when I get him back to the center,” Rosenberg said. “Until then I can confirm he’s pregnant… really, really pregnant.”

“I’ll check back with you then,” Kay knew Rosenberg, a man who lived in facts and certainty. If he could give him an immediate response, that meant no one else would have it and he should move on.

Instead he focused on Jay, would shuffled Bryon out of the way to continue questioning the man. He was obviously unhinged but he had regained enough power of speech to allow his verbal diarrhea to spill forth.

“…And that is when I came home to find this,” he gestured to his boy. “The other man was in the kitchen.”

“Other man?” Kay asked.

“Apparently, whatever happened our agent went to investigate when Sam didn’t show up for his impregnation,” Jay gave the quick summary as Bryon stared at his son with watering eyes. “Whatever got Sam, got our man too.”

“And if one of ours went dark, whoever did it must have known we’d investigate,” Kay surmised. “Properly would have had to leave the boy, he’s too big to transport. My guess is that if the agent hadn’t showed up, Mister Landry here could have been the next taken."

Jay, however, has wandered off and was intensely looking at the family photos.

“Damn,” he noted one with a shirtless man standby before what certainly was the barn in the backyard, freshly painted and new. “That guy is stacked.”

“My brother,” Bryon supplied. “If we weren’t in his lab, he was in his gym.”

“Lab?” Kay perked up. “Not in the barn?”

Horror suddenly blossomed on Bryon’s face.

“You don’t think whoever did this to Sam also attacked Edgar and burned his lab?” Bryon looked horror-struck at the idea he could have suffered the loss of another family member.

But Kay wasn’t listening, his face had suddenly gone rigid and he was stalking from the room in a fury.

“Damn it,” Kay fumed as Jay followed in his steaming wake. “I certainly hoped it wasn’t the same Edgar…”

* * *

"Oh! God that's good! Ram, it up my ass. Fuck me. Make me feel it! Make it hurt! Fuck me!"

Edgar couldn't believe this guy! He'd never met anybody who wanted it up the ass so bad.

He found this treasure of a man outside of Club Parturient, alternating between hanging onto a brick wall and stumbling along the sidewalk in gleeful inebriation. 

He pulled back a bit, and he tried to follow me. He pulled back faster and pulled myself completely out of him. He looked up from where his head rested against his hands on the floor, and pleaded with me with a look, "Fuck me!"

It was almost plaintive.

Edgar shoved my cock into his ass. Full length, hard as he could, no gentleness, not tenderness, just rock-hard meat in a tight, hot hole.

"Ah!" he sounded relieved. "Fuck me. Hard! Hard! Hard!"  

He pulled back again, completely out of him! Once again, he raised his head and looked at him. His expression was like that of a dog when you take food away from him.

He had a cock. It was hard. Why wasn't it inside of him? He wasn't going to STOP was I?!

Edgar put my palms on the small of his back and began to lean into it. He plunged his cock into him again, full length, no mercy. He pulled out again completely, and rammed it into him again. He turned back, lay his head on his hands, with a satisfied expression and began to moan.

He kept up ramming him, again and again he would withdraw, and then slam his cock into him. He fucked him so hard that every sound of his flesh meeting his muscular cheeks was like a hand-clap. He matched every thrust with him, taking all of his cock into him with every lunge.

As Edgar fucked him, he kept up an irregular chant, "Fuck me. Hard, harder! Shove it up my ass!" Now he added, "Hit me. Make my ass sting! Make it hurt. Fuck me! Hit me hard! Fuck me hard! Make me feel it!"

He began to paddle his ass, slapping gently at first, then harder. Edgar felt the solid muscle underneath my hands, and Edgar knew he couldn't hurt him. Edgar began to really haul back and hit him. Hard underhanded strokes left red handprints on his cheeks.

Edgar continued to pull my cock completely out of him for each stroke. He plunged all the way into him with each thrust. Between thrusts, Edgar slapped his ass and he moaned.

He began to dig my fingers into his cheeks after each swat. The hard muscle would contract under my hand and he would feel his hole tighten around my cock too.

Moaning, he began to thank me between pleas for more, "Uh. That's good! Uh. Oh! Fuck me harder! Oh, thank you! God, you're good! Fuck me more. Harder. Hit me! Hurt me. Fuck my ass! Thank you! Please! More!"

Edgar began to fuck him faster. He was really getting into this. He began to shout back at him, "You want this?" and he shoved my cock into him. "You feel that!" Edgar would say as he slapped his ass as hard as he could. "Squeeze!" he would shout as he dug my fingers into his muscular buns.

"Yes. I want it! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" he answered.

Edgar began to take shorter strokes, now, getting closer to cumming all the time.

He didn't seem to mind because he continued to match me thrust for thrust, lunge for lunge, begging me to fuck him harder and harder all the time.

Edgar rammed into him faster and faster, barely taking the time to swat hard at his cheeks.

Every time he plunged forward he would ram has ass backward against me. Every time Edgar pulled back he'd squeeze and he'd plant a resounding slap on his bright-red ass.

He lunged again and again. Edgar was perspiring, covered with a film of sweat. Marcelo just kept begging for more. He kept fucking him. Hard. Hard. Hard. He was getting close.  He hit him harder now, with every slap, and dug in my fingers afterward. He was not just pleading now, he was truly begging, imploring me for more. He fucked him faster, slapped him harder, thrust myself against him with all my weight and all my strength. He leaned far forward, putting my hands on his shoulders for better leverage.

He rammed into him again, again and again.

He was almost shouting now, "Oh, God! Make me cum again! Fuck me! Hit me! Shove it in me! Give me more! Fuck me harder! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK ME!"

He wanted to blow his load right there, enjoy the rushing fury of cum surging out of his cock, of the spreading warmth around it as his seed filled this kid’s womb to the bursting point.

But he resisted, he held on, he willed himself with every fiber of his being to clamp his libido.

“Oh God, yes,” the young, sweating Italian with the exotic name Marcelo moaned as he rocked his hips forward and back on Edgar’s manhood.

Lost in his throws of passions, the boy couldn’t comprehend that the cock buried so deep inside of him was within his womb and moments from the eruption.

“Cum,” he hissed as he bucked his hips like a piston. “Cum inside me!”

He had to oblige because at that instant Marcelo slammed down hard, burying Edgar’s cock as deep in him as he could.

He exploded, cum eagerly rushing forth and into Marcelo. But unlike the ones before, he commanded his internal instincts to stop, to hold back, to demand they do as he told.

And like a submissive dog his organism stopped as fast as it had begun. There was more behind it, more seed eager to fill a waiting body. His single release into Marcelo however had been sizable, enough to fill it completely without pressing its pliable tissue outward.

“Fantastic,” Marcelo sighed as he fell over onto the bed, breathing hard from his exertion and satisfied with the results.

But Edgar didn’t speak, didn’t say a word. He only stroked a hand over Marcelo’s tight and flat stomach, eager to see the fruit of his work.

* * *

The barn was in ruins, the two-story structure was already caved into its lower basement. Whatever had gone off had scorched anything left inside to ashes, though there were hints that whatever it contained had not been farming related.

Burned black steel tables, melted glass all over the place and some very expensive computers were scattered among the wreckage.

Jay found Kay speaking to one of the techs who was coming the debris. The man look terrified but he managed to show excellent skill keeping his voice steady.

“Nothing concrete survived,” the tech handed over something blackened and warped. “We however did find this external drive that appears to have fallen into a water tank. It’s pretty banged up but we pulled some data off it. I’ve sent it to your handheld.”

“Thanks,” the man scurried away with his dismissal as Kay withdrew his handheld.

“What’s going on?” Jay asked. “Who’s Edgar?”

Instead Kay browsed the files with a scary intensity. Jay glanced over his shoulder and found that most of the recovered files were corrupted files of endless numbers and symbols… but one appeared to be a video file…

Kay had already clicked it before Jay could announce his original discovery.

It was grain but from a mounted camera. The subject of the video was a boy chained to a metal table, like the kind Frankenstein’s monster was created on. He was otherwise naked, though covered in medical sensors.

“ _Subject Seven, Simon Caswell_ ,” a medically clipped voice narrated over the video as he stood before the camera. “ _Final test of sperm formula H-9_.”

“ _Hey_ !” Simon hissed at the man. “ _You can’t do this! I’ll tell the_ -“

The man didn’t notice, only showing a hint of annoyance, as he walked over to a contraption of sorts and flipped a lever.

A tube connected to the machine began to shake, as something raced through it, towards its end, buried deep between Simon’s legs.

 _“...ugh ....uh..._ ” Simon gasped and squirmed as the shaking reached his inside and the liquid began to pour deeper and deeper into him, as something warm began to fill his innards.

Simon was getting extremely uncomfortable by the feeling; his already naked body was protesting the rapid growth it was enduring. Soon Simon’s now watermelon-sized pregnant belly. He looked around, confused, trying to figure out what was going on, what was happening to him. He watched as the belly expanded faster, straining his stomach to its furthest and pushing onward.

He looked pregnant now, and his belly was as big and round as he swelled to term. Simon’s eyes bugging from his head and gasped as he was truly frightened... All a moment before Edgar flipped the lever, stride over to the table and pulled the tube from Simon with a gasp.

The moment it was clear he screamed out in terror as he looked down, his navel now far beyond his range of sight and the mass of his stomach starting to dominate his mid-section.

The weight was incredible and he was starting to lose against as whatever inside began to move and undulate. It distended in front of him, and was still growing... thin purple stretch-marks beginning to form across the burgeoning bulge.

Breathing was becoming too difficult.

He heard a loud ripping noise. He looked down questioningly and almost passed out from what he saw.

His bare belly was showing in a huge rip forming at the front of the exposed pregnancy stomach. Pale, enormously swollen, incredibly round and tight, with his belly button sticking out the front.

He couldn't believe it.

He started to panic!

" _This isn't happening_ ", he said in near hysterics. " Somebody help _me!_  Please!"

But Edgar made no attempt to move.

He looked over his immensely pregnant form, and suddenly he felt something move within his great swelling belly.

Simon's eyes went wide.

" _Oh No! NO…_ " he screamed out as his face filled with wide panicked eyes, trying to hold back the massive dome of his increasingly pregnant stomach.

" _This… this can't… be happening_ !" he cried, his eyes tearing up. " _SOMEBODY PLEASE… HELP ME_!"

From the screen, Jay and Kay watched, revulsion and confusion was painted across their features… Until the sound of a gurgling scream and then a wet pop announced the end to this display of grotesque fertility.

Neither man spoke, Kay only noted to one of the technicians to bag the recording and send it directly to base for his own review.

Back at the car, Kay snatched up his cell phone from the dashboard, hit one number on his speed dial and waited for someone to pick up.

“Zed,” he said tightly and for an instantly Jay was worried at the coiled ball of rag his normally stoic or cheeky partner displayed. “It looks like Edgar Landry is up to his old tricks and has escalated.”

Some words were exchanged as Kay nodded before finally he clicked off the call and tossed the device back onto the dashboard in disgust.

“I'm gonna jump to a random conclusion,” Jay ventured, “and just guess that this is bad. Right?”

“Edgar Landry,” Kay sighed as he gestured for Jay to join him in the car. “He used to be one of our premier scientists at AIPS. That is until he went so far over the line it was only all his premier work that kept us from putting a bullet right in his head.”

“So basically,” Jay said as Kay started the car and began to pull out of the driveway, “is that you have some kind of problem with this Edgar?”

“Listen, kid,” Kay told him very sternly and Jay knew he had to listen. “Edgar Landry use to be the top reproductive specialists in the world. Not one of the top, the top. He could reprogram the DNA of a moth to create Godzilla in one night. In fact, he did it… twice! Imagine what he’s been doing up here for years. Does that sound like fun?”

That concerned Jay, considering the horror he had just watched in Edgar’s barn and what he’d inflicted on his own nephew.

“What do we do?” he asked.

“We have a sexed up mad scientist running around town?” Kay shrugged. “Watch anywhere young, virile men hang out.”

“This is New York,” Jay gave him an annoyed look. “That’s like everyone…”

* * *

For the first hour, he lay in bed and just watched the sleeping Marcelo lay naked. The boy was honestly gorgeous and for only a fleeting second, he almost regretted the act he’d inflicted on him. Yet then Marcelo reached up and absently rubbed a hand on the patch of skin just below his belly button.

It was then that he noticed the bulge, the growth of something below the skin. In less than 10-minutes Marcelo’s stomach had a noticeable swell to it. 20-minutes after the start it was clear Marcelo was pregnant, the swell had now grown to an ample mound, equitable to the size of a basketball. 30-minutes and even sleeping Marcelo must have felt the changes, as both his hands now absently rubbed the sides of his protuberance. 40-minutes and Marcelo looked full term with triplets, the apex rising a clear two feet from its former spot.

Edgar reached a hand out and grinned like a proud artist at his handwork, as a tiny fist punched back at him.

Marcelo was pregnant.


	7. Pierogies

The lab was otherwise dark save for the single series of lights around the workstation but even in the shadows Jay knew it was a large enough space to be classed an aircraft hangar.

At one workstation, a somewhat elderly man in a lab coat worked over his microscope with a look of cold aloofness, even as the boy bubble lay not five feet away. It took Jay a moment to realize that one of the smiling doctors from the picture Kay had showed him was this aged man now.

 _One decade doesn’t account for this_ , Jay thought, _though Edgar certainly has changed in shorter time._

Since him last seeing Sam, the boy’s girth had increased to the point his body massing a ten-foot diameter. No longer was he sporting a belly, instead his growth had consumed his form, leaving his hands but nubs and head perched in a ring of tight flesh.

“Meet Doctor Rosenberg,” Kay declared as they approached the man who looked up with uninterested attention. “He’s head of AIPS R&D and our leading expert in male reproductive science.”

“You do know how to make an old man blush, Kay,” the man said deadpanned. “I see you went with one of the younger models this time.”

“I did indeed,” Kay nodded before looking at Sam. “What can you tell us about our victim?”

“The basics,” Rosenberg said as he regarded Sam like a curious but dull object. “Male, 18-years old as of Tuesday, last week. Ultrasound reveals he’s pregnant with triplets.”

“He’s only got three babies in there?!” Jay gasped at the number. “He’s huge.”

“I said triplets,” the doctor said bored. “I didn’t say babies. Per our ultrasound each foetus is nearly the size of a full grown adult male. Rough estimates put each at around 150-pounds, not counting the amniotic fluids supporting them.”

“The kid’s pregnant with full-grown men?” Jay could barely wrap his head around what he was hearing.

“Yes,” Rosenberg confirmed blandly, “and considering I have CCTV footage of him at the grocery story just two-days ago, I’d never guess it. Whatever Edgar did to him obviously has pushed beyond our knowledge of male pregnancy.”

“Bring the kid up to speed on the boy’s uncle,” Kay declared, snatching up on of the doctor’s reports for his review.

“My former mentor,” a flash of revulsion on Rosenberg’s face was only there for a second but burning hot. “Edgar Landry joined AIPS back when we were barely a blip on the government’s fiscal bills. To say he was brilliant was the understatement of all understatements. It could only be matched with how disturbed Edgar was.”

“Disturbed?” again he noticed the flash of disgust from Rosenberg and that began to worry him.

“He was a genius,” the doctor explained. “With the manipulations of genetic coding, leading the breakthroughs in our male reproductive technologies. He’s the reason that we can inseminate young men to a degree that’d be considered full term for women of the past era. That should have been our first hint. Technically we tell the public the reason the youth of this country start off so large and bloated with offspring is because it increases the chance of survival for both father and sons. That is the same reason given why male pregnancies are two-years long and not 9-months like it was in women. That’s a lie. Edgar Landry designed it that way, intentionally making the babies bigger then they needed to be and extended the gestation to almost two-years.”

“Why would we allow this?” he was dumbfounded at the idea. “Why not fix it?”

“It was impossible!” Rosenberg glared at him like it hadn’t been tried, or was still being tried. “Because Landry was so advanced in his research that we couldn’t keep up and he withheld the knowledge of creating traditional pregnancies of normal sized babies after a typical 9-months. It was either have young men birthing perfectly healthy toddlers or no babies at all.”

“We were willing,” Kay interjected, “to accept the evils of the man in the name of survival. But it got worse. Edgar’s research began to become more twisted.”

“We so determined he was macrophilist,” Rosenberg declared.

“A what?” Jay asked, the term going over his head.

“He had a sexual fascination with size,” the older man said. “The bigger and longer the pregnancy, the more he got off on it. His refinement of the technology was accepted and his fetish was quietly fed but when it started to overtly bleed into his work… action had to be taken. When he presented a new achievement in his work, extending gestation to almost a decade, tripling its size and began to insist we drop the age of insemination to 16, we cut him loose.”

“But apparently, we should have put him down,” Kay said firmly.

“He’s been working in secret,” Rosenberg ignored the barb, “and refining his technologies. And it appears that he’s reached the point where he wants to begin field testing them.”

“But this?” Jay gestured at Sam, who if he didn’t know any better had grown a bit. “Have we tried to speak with the kid?”

“Tried to and you’ll get the same response,” Rosenberg shrugged, like it was absolutely dull to consider it again.

But Jay was undeterred.

Making an about face, he stalks over the boy, who has until now been dreamingly staring at the cold concrete ceiling.

“Sam, can you hear me?” he says, at first softly but then firmly when Sam doesn’t turn fast enough. “I’m Agent Jay with the AIPS. Do you know what happened to you?”

“Uncle Edgar…” for his size and the fact his neck had mostly grown into his body, Sam managed to turn and look at Jay. “Something exploded in his workshop… God you’re good looking. Can I suck your cock?”

Jay gave him a confused look that wasn’t appropriate but Sam licked his lips like he was a starved man at Thanksgiving.

“Not right now,” he said, disconcerted by the boy’s hungry look at his crotch. “Focus Sam. What did he do to you?”

He shuddered, like a man enjoying an arousing touch and his eyes even roll back in pleasure at the thought.

“He came in,” Sam whispered as he fled into the memory, “started touching me… it was so good… he took me to the bedroom… are you sure I can’t just suck your cock instead…”

“Sam! Focus!” Jay admonished him.

“He fucked me,” Sam moaned as if forcing himself to remember every detail he could. “Good and hard. Not even my ex-boyfriend with the ten-inch cock got that deep. And then he started cumming… but he didn’t stop cumming… it was so good.”

Jay glanced down at what has become of Sam’s body. He had once been a gorgeous teenage boy, a face that would have turn heads and a body that would have opened legs. Now he looked like a giant egg sac... a form he now appeared to love.

“Did it… does it hurt?” Jay asked, his voice quivering a little. “Didn’t you feel anything as he impregnated you?”

“It was so good,” Sam moaned and now he was certainly gone as his tongue wagged from his mouth. “It would be just as good to suck your cock for a few minutes…”

“Thank you,” he left the victim and returned to the waiting men, noting with some inner glee Rosenberg was nodding in satisfaction. “He says Edgar fucked him and got him pregnant. Also, what’s with the fix on sucking me off?”

“He’s asked that of everyone,” Rosenberg said. “Whatever Edgar did must have given them some kind of oral fixation in this condition. Probably something else he added for his fetish.”

“But how did he get them so big?” Kay turned to look at the other end of the room, shrouded in dark but the silhouette of a large body lay in the shadows. “I mean a fully loaded impregnator could get them close but he said he screwed him into fatherhood.”

“I’m still trying to figure that out,” Rosenberg sighed as he pulled up a computer-generated representation of Sam’s body, or more then sphere of his form and the three bodies inside of him. “From the scans, we’ve done it looks like his growth is tapering off. All three foetuses are around the size of a twenty-year old adult… though no signs of labour are presenting… if he could even deliver naturally.”

“Can you abort?” Jay asked and Kay’s head snapped around at him in incredulity.

“That’s illegal!” he glared at his protégé.

“And whatever science experiment Edgar’s pulled is going to fall under that law?” Jay countered.

“But unfortunately, impossible,” Rosenberg interceded before the argument could continue. “Since this kid started gestating all these full-grown men he’s developed a literal netting of major arteries over that Mount Everest he calls a belly. I won’t even chance that the top surgeons in the world would even get past the skin without nicking something important and killing him.”

“Bastard must have thought of that we’d try something with his toy,” Kay cursed.

“Make that toys,” Zed announced as he entered the room from the shadows. “Allow me to introduce Peter Hester, Erin Sparks, Eric Hannah and Fumi Sato.”

A procession of flat beds brought the men into the room, each in escalating size that was only dwarfed by Sam’s size. Each was deposited into Rosenberg’s lab for his caretakership.

Kay was the one to have the final word…

“He’s in the city…”

* * *

The van was parked just around the corner, not enough that anyone around it could notice the recent white paint job he’d given the AIPS van, but enough that he could get a good look.

Leshko’s Diner was moderately popular, never an empty table when open but never a line at the door either. It enjoyed itself in the neighborhood but was inconspicuous enough to go unnoticed by most walking by.

He’d been there for three days straight now, most of the locals assumed he was some sort of contractor since most of the apartments in the area were trying to gentrify. They failed to notice the supposed contractor never got out of his vehicle.

“Come on,” he hissed under his breath. “Come on… come on…”

And right at the clock struck the appropriate time, his mark appeared.

Rosenberg wandered down the street, engrossed in some paper he was holding and humming to himself. He bee lined right into Leshko’s Diner like he’d done it a thousand times before.

And that was his undoing…

* * *

Jay was sitting at the hotel bar, nursing a drink and clicking a hotel key on the bar. He looked up as Shawn waddled into the bar in an unflattering rush that got Jay’s eyes boggling.

"I've gotta pee so badly," he said, rubbing his belly and for a moment Jay was curious if this was some act until he noticed how red in the face the other man was.  
  
"Why don't we go to the room?" Jay suggested and the relief on Shawn’s face was one of the high points of his day.

“Please!” he gestured for Jay to lead the way.

He took the time to admire the man in the long wall mirrors that lined the walkway to the room, a simple sports coat failed horribly to contained the expanse of his gut, the white tee he wore under it showed an entire hemisphere in its own attempt. Jay had to wonder if this was Shawn’s intention.  
  
The moment the door to the room Shawn dashed into the bathroom and a moment later the sound of gushing water echoed through the bedroom.

 _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea_ , Jay started to have second thoughts, _I’m already having second thoughts about this damn job just to keep away from a pregnancy and I can’t just be sleeping with a-_

His thoughts broke off as Shawn opened the door, only wearing his white tee.

“Sorry to keep you waiting big boy,” he smirked as he waddled into the room and laid himself on the bed. “Could you do me a favor and help give the furnace a rub.”

“Yes please,” he said, on his knees and rubbing the warm flesh of Shawn’s belly before he really knew what he’d done.

After a few moments, Shawn fell onto his back, exposing his previously hidden cock. He had to resist touching it and instead focus on the towering mound of baby flesh before him.

“Unbelievable how big I’ve gotten,” Shawn sighed. “Starting to have second thoughts doing double next time.”

“You’re going to go up your next pregnancy?” Jay asked and didn’t know why the flare of excitement has burst inside of him.

“Been too small for too long,” he said like it was an annoyance. “I don’t feel sexy unless my belly button is beyond my knees.”

Jay could take it any longer and crawled over Shawn’s body, laying kisses over the stretched and tight skin of his belly, over his engorged chest and to his pert, supple lips.

He sucked greedily, as his lips started to roam over his chest, playing with his engorged nipples and down onto the apex of his belly to toy with his popped belly button before down between his thighs. I teased around his hard cock, running my tongue up his fat balls, building up the shaft and finally driving it deep into my mouth.

“Put it into me,” Shawn gasped and moaned. “Fuck me before I pop out these kids!”

“Let me get a condom,” Jay said but Shawn grabbed his hand to stop.

“I know they’d test you at the AIPS,” Shawn said, “and I need to feel something fill up this uterus that’s not my babies.”

Jay didn’t want to offend and was already hard. He slide his pants off and into Shawn.

He was hot and wet, and my cock shrieked in pleasure, just as Shawn groaned like a beached whale from the intrusion. He raised his hips, using his hands to push me harder and harder into his insides. His entire belly bounced and rolled, as if it was just hanging off his body and the babies inside made its shape unreadable.

I couldn’t hold on for long, not when he felt one of the babies suddenly shift under my hands and he lost it. Shawn bucked and squirmed as Jay’s loaded flooded him, crying out as he came onto the bottom of his great protuberance...

* * *

He shoved another spoonful of Frosted Sugar Puffs into his mouth as he reviewed the maps and paperwork strewn over the coffee table. It was shoddy hand writing, what little he could recall from memory from his days in the AIPS and whatever he’d managed to blackmail out of several of his former colleagues still inside.

 _They thought I was the sick bastard_ , he grinned darkly to himself. _I was the only one to get caught, those sadists._

It had only taken a short email to the Director of Security to reveal the BDSM love nest kept in one of the disused labs for his hook-ups with newly impregnated boys and he’d received a response by the next day with detailed layouts on the AIPS headquarters, six satellite offices and seventeen support facilities in New York City. Director Yang knew too well who he was and the damage he’d gleefully inflict to try and barter with him.

But while the maps, security rotations and even access codes were a gold mind that many international intelligence agencies would kill for, it was the copy of an otherwise sloppy day planner that had his complete attention.

“12:15,” he mumbled as he scrolled his finger through the index, “Leshko's Diner…”

He pondered to himself how to make use of that bit of information when he heard movement from the bedroom.

“Honey,” he smiled as he looked up to see the figure trying to enter the room. “I was just about to head out to lunch, would you like anything for yourself or the babies?”

Marcelo had certainly blossomed since he’d flooded his uterus with cum only seven-hours ago. His scientific mind could already estimate that his little donation was certainly progressing well, at least a year for each hour since he’d been impregnated.

He was amazed the man could still walk, considering he now sported a bell the size of a washing machine.

“Please,” Marcelo gasped as he held onto the door frame with white knuckles, fighting to support his immense weight. “Please just let me suck your cock.”

Edgar was certainly tempted to give in to Marcelo’s desires, given that in another hour he’d completely lose the ability to walk, his belly after all was only inches from the floor now.

“Tragically I must be off,” he rose, still clad in only his boxers as he approached the heaving and groaning boy. “But why don’t I leave you with something.”

He pushed Marcelo back into the bedroom, destroying the obviously, hour of progress he’d made trying to roll himself from the bed and to the door.

The gigantic man couldn’t fight, gravity and a much stronger body were against him, and he certainly wasn’t resisting his advances. Edgar spun him around and the movement threw his three-hundred ponud body forward, the bedframe groaned as the drum-sized fell onto it, Marcelo groaning as he suddenly found himself perched atop his new form.

Edgar wasted no time, parting Marcelo’s formerly pert butt cheeks and driving his tongue into its deep expanses. Once sure he was adequately wet and moaning, Edgar climbed atop him like a monkey and began to piston his cock into its wet reached.

“Please,” Marcelo begged as his entire body bounced and shock. “Please just let me suck your cock.”

“No my sweet,” Edgar cooed. “I held out the first time and that was a disservice to you. I need to let you feel the real thing.”

“Oh… please…” he gasped and moaned. “Just a taste of your… oh god… your so amazing… make me huge and then please… ohhhh.”

Edgar hadn’t wasted anytime, knowing that Marcelo had missed out on the true joy of being filled like his previous bedtime companions and now his head whipped violently as his already overburdened womb suddenly was pierced by the largest cock ever and the fire house began to fill his innard.

If Marcelo was barely hanging onto sanity given his condition, his mind snapped in his new condition. It was impossible but he could feel his womb growing, the tightness he previously thought was at the extreme was now moving outward at terrifying speed.

 _I’m never going to be able to walk again,_ Marcelo thought, _but I need to be bigger. I have to be bigger..._  

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, Jay still hard inside Shawn and unable to fathom how he was still erect inside this monster of a man.

“Do the baby move a lot when you do this?” he asked.

“Do this?” Shawn smirked at him. “You think I do this very often?”

“No, I didn’t mean-”

“Yes they do,” Shawn cut him off. “And they make me a total slut too. I think it has to do with the hormones coursing through my veins and the hundred pound weight hovering over my cock.”

“You’re so free,” Jay sighed. “I wish I could finally just accept it and-”

“Don’t say it,” Shawn stopped him. “Because you're doing a good thing. You may resent it but you're helping wayward boys who don’t know any better enjoy this same state I know find so arousing. And the idea of you filling up boys is such a huge turn on for me.”

 _I hadn’t thought of my line of work as a turn on,_ Jay thought to himself.

“Well I best get a shower,” Shawn declared as he stood, cum dripping down his belly and inner thighs.”I have clients in a few hours.”

But while Jay was hurt that he was just another chore of the day when Shawn leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Let’s do this again,” he said with a grin. “I love our fun with a great guy before I have to start working…”

* * *

Rosenberg rushed into the tiny restaurant, squinting in the relative darkness before citing the table he wanted. A towering yet dignified man in his mid-fifties smiled as he also sighted his arrival.

“Sorry I'm late,” Rosenberg huffed as he dropped down into the seat across from his waiting companion. “The cab drivers are terrible.:

“It’s fine, I just arrived,” Doctor Roger Cleveland waved it off, “I’ve already ordered for us.”

“Pierogis?” he asked and smiled as Cleveland nodded at him. “Great. Now tell me about your work in California. I hear you’ve successfully taken three octuplet pregnancies to term.”

As they dropped into an intense but hushed conversation neither paid attention as the cook slapped their orders down onto the countertop.

“Table six is up!” he shouted but frowned at the waiter who appeared to take them. “Who are you?”

“Covering for Miguel,” Edgar sidestepped the question, as he swiped up the orders and made off from the counter with his prize.

The chef only shook his head and went back to work on his next creation, muttering under his breath that Miguel had again disappeared in the middle of his shift, most likely to smoke a cigarette at the worst possible time. He wouldn’t know for almost an hour that his waiter was lying propped up against a wall in the back of the storeroom, an undulating belly splitting his shirt open.

Rosenberg had just raised his glass to congratulate Cleveland when their plates we unceremoniously dropped onto the table.

He looked up, slowly, and his eyes widen.

“Edgar,” he breathed in shock, paralyzed with fear.

Cleveland himself was just as shocked, though not knowing the man personally he still knew the demise Edgar had endured.

“So, nice to see you again,” the knife he swiped from the kitchen got both the men in the necks in one long swipe.

Neither had a chance to scream as they both pitched forward, face slogging into the fresh pierogies.

The rest of the patrons were another matter and terrified screams instantly erupted and frantic diners scattered in all directions for escape.

All the best distraction for Edgar to bolt out the front door…


	8. Bomb

Kay stared down as the corner zipped the body bag closed, trying not to let it show the another of his tentative friendships was closing.

“I’m sorry,” Jay tried to sound understanding. “We’re you too close.”

“We’re not talking about this,” Kay rose, straightening his suit with a face carved from granite. “Read the details off to me.”

Jay sighed, another attempt to get close to his partner shot down before it was off the runway.

“Witnesses say a man dressed as a waiter served the doctor,” he read from the preliminary report the police had prepared and hurried handed over when they arrived. “They exchanged words like they knew each other. Then the waiter shot the doctor, ran for the door. In the confusion and in the lunch-rush crowds, he was gone in a second.”

“I’ll wait for the crime techs to pull a picture from the security cameras,” Kay was already turning and heading to the open front door. “Since we’ve got a waiter sporting a belly in the tenth trimester, my bet is on Edgar.”

“Did him and Rosenberg have history?” Jay asked after him. “Still sore from him being fired?”

Kay halted in his tracks, holding in the door frame.

“Opposite,” Kay said. “Landry’s respect for Rosenberg was nearly absolute. In fact he was probably one of the mediating factors that kept Edgar’s fascinations under control for so long.”

“Things could have changed since he was fired,” Jay asked after him.

“No,” Kay announced, “Edgar may have been obsessed with his fascinations but he was also highly analytical. He’d have a very good reason to kill Rosenberg beyond revenge. It has something to do with these perversions he’s leaving all over the city.”

“You mean he’s getting guys super-pregnant,” Jay said, “and killed Rosenberg for some hidden agenda?”

“Read the man’s files,” Kay made his departure. “Unless his experiments have warped his mind, he’s doing this for a reason…”

* * *

Sterling was tired and cranky. First, he’d suffered the humiliation of a B+ on his Sociology Final after weeks of cramming, then his boyfriend had declared he was heading home when they’d planned a date night, capped off by whoever was knocking on their door at one in the morning.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he said as he opened the door. “Mr. Landry?”

Edgar loomed in the door and instinctively Sterling took a step backwards.

“Sorry to wake you, Sterling,” the man announced with a smile that didn’t put him at ease. “But I had to drop by and pick up something I left in Sam’s room.”

“Pick…” his voice trailed off as his nostrils caught a whiff of something delicious in the air and the whole world seemed to slide behind rose colored glasses. “Yeah sure… come on in…”

* * *

The accounting department didn’t stay passed 5:30 most days so Jay had no worries he’d be he sequestered himself into one of the cubicles at the core of the room.

He was certain that if Kay caught him he’d get a reprimand instead of some congratulations for his initiative. If you called half bribing and half threatening an innocent tech down in records to pass him a very old file.

It was stamped seven times with CLASSIFIED, laminated in bright red and full of black marks where someone had gleefully made redactions.

But the name on the first page has been left untouched.

_Edgar Landry_

_Age:_ **_CLASSIFIED_ **

_Marital Status:_ **_CLASSIFIED_ **

_Family: Mother (Status -_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _), Father (Status -_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _), siblings (_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _)_

_Religion: Unknown_

_Occupation: Research & Development, Department _ **_CLASSIFIED_ **

_Allergies:_ **_CLASSIFIED_ **

_Current Residence:_ **_CLASSIFIED_ **

_Observations: Doctor Landry displays the classic symptoms of macrophilia, coupled with clear indications of sociopathic behaviour and maiesiophilia._

_Macrophilia, sexual fascination with partners of significantly different in size._

_Maiesiophilia is sexual attraction to pregnancy._

_He has repeatedly made proposals during Project_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _that appear to have no practical or medical justifications, such as increases to gestation times, size and_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _. Criticism from other department members have resulted in several physical altercations, including a violent assault of Doctor_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _and nurse_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _. Security also reports several pieces of_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _removed from the facility._

 _Diagnosis: Recommend immediate removal of from Project_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _, revoking security status in the_ **_CLASSIFIED_ ** _Department and termination of services. If subject does not corporate, then termination of subject is authorized._

“He didn’t resist,” Jay nearly jumped out of his seat and spun around to find Kay standing in the entry way of the cubicle. “I always found that odd when he was removed.”

“I can explain,” Jay fought to keep his composure.

“Oh that you bribed and then threatened a low level security tech to steal something from the classified and darkest portion of the archives…” Kay leered at him. “Good attempt but you know if you’d just put in a request and shown your security pass, you’d have gotten the unredacted version.”

Jay face obviously showed his stun reaction because Kay laughed.

“For your review,” Kay tossed a folder onto the desk. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He left and Jay opened the otherwise unremarkable and cleanly printed folder.

It was identical to the first but without all the black marks or redaction inside.

But what cause him to choke on his tongue came not three lines down page one.

_Marital Status: Married (See File: Agent Kay)._

* * *

Metropolitan Hospital Center lay in the heart of East Harlem and while the city glowed with the white-hot lights that kept the night at bay, the hospital was mostly dark along its southern quarters. These wings were mostly only for daytime activities, at this hour they were dark and abandoned.

That meant his infiltration went almost unnoticed by the world outside.

Well not totally but the sole guard he’d encountered hadn’t been much work, a flashed smile, some caressing of the neck and he’d been bent over his duty desk, hat stuffed in his mouth to keep him silent, as Edgar pumped a good-sized belly onto his body.

He’d waltz right into the great storage room in the hospital’s basement without even a bother, the now sated guard’s key card dangling around his neck and a drab brown box under his arm.

With purpose and intention, he waltz towards the center of the room, a little towards the walls on his left. Rows of towering tanks ran the length of the room, the vapors of white gas were clear indications their contents were being kept super chilled.

“Twelve… thirteen…” he counted off, reading the tops of the tanks and the red letters printed on them, “fourteen… fifteen!”

He deposited the box with care, checked his watch, made an about face and was out the door in five-seconds flat, humming to himself as he departed.

He was all the way to the street when the bomb he’d left behind exploded.

The detonation wasn’t spectacular, no giant fire ball or terrific flash of light. The sound was certainly deafening and the shockwave was strong enough to knock anybody down… but it wasn’t something you’d see in an action flick.

Real explosions weren’t meant to do tremendous unless you were in a rush or hoping for a scare effect. Real explosions were planned, precise and meant to do just the right amount of damage to one precise location.

The bomb destroyed a simple load bearing strut on Tank 17, which now lacking the support it needed feel right into the side of Tank 16, who now fell into Tank 15… and so forth.

Gallons of their creamy contents spilled over the floor, ruining electronics of all sorts with the liquid damage it inflicted. While the explosion had knocked seven tanks down like dominos, the damage to the electronics in the room knocked out power to the other thirteen tanks… and in only five minutes the rising temperature rendered their contents worthless.

While the explosion was almost anaemic, the damage it wrought on catastrophic.

In two minutes the room was cold, sticky ruins…

* * *

Despite the early hour, the headquarters was going full-blast, agents and support staff all rushing about, all with a purpose but a look of concern painted all over their faces.

In the mass of the chaos Zed regarded a vast map of New York City, with one glaring red icon taking all the attention.

“Kay,” he announced as his favor agent and less-favored partner approached him. “At around 2100 hours today, the sperm storage tanks at Metropolitan Hospital were destroyed by a chemical explosion.”

“That’s our secondary storage facility,” Kay whistled. “It doesn’t supply much of our trademarked sperm but it means several of our mobile impregnation units are going to be running dry soon. They’ll have to start sending the boys right to us for insemination.”

“Best warn registration to cancel vacations,” Zed came around, face impassive. “it’s going to get crowded here soon.”

“But why knockout the facility that handles our mobile inseminators?” Jay wondered, as he snapped up one of the nearby tablets to start regarding what was a growing list of mobile inseminators that had now gone dry. “It would only bring more agents into the city and make the search more furious.”

“And more boys,” Kay glared at him. “He’s trying to add more prey to the field.”

“Kind of overzealous don’t you think,” Jay glared him back, refusing to abandon the line of thought. “Manhattan’s already got millions of men, what is a few thousand more going to do if they’re all coming here straight away to be impregnated. Tracking knows when they’re coming in and would red flag anyone who didn’t show for us to investigate.”

“Odd indeed,” Zed interceded, turning about from the screen to regard the pair. “But in the meantime, I want you to investigate a possible lead. We’ve been reviewing possible contacts Edgar has in the city and it looks like he’s been to the Delta Kappa Epsilon house at NYU a few times.”

“A fart house?” Kay questioned.

“Edgar’s alma mater,” Zed explained. “His former nephew was among their most recent pledges, having just moved into his room before returning home for his impregnation. Per traffic records on the car registered in Edgar’s name, he was ticketed for illegally parking there for three nights last week.”

“He has been in the city for some time,” Kay theorized as he transferred the address to his personal PDA. “He could have been using that as a base of operations before he headed back up to Albany to prepare.”

“And if he’s left evidence or an idea of his next bombing targets,” Jay was already moving towards the door. “We move fast we could cut him off.”

* * *

Lutheran Medical Center sat in Brooklyn, lonely and quiet in the early morning hours. No one was prepared when a boom echoed through the building and every fire alarms on the fifth floor began shriek.

The explosion hadn’t done any significant damage, only knocked out some piping to the sub-levels. The firefighters who had been summoned were certainly confused by the damage, or the very pregnant man they found stuck in the floor’s broom closet, nearly bursting out of the janitor’s uniform he’d somehow managed to squeeze his bulbous belly into.

No one realized until it was too late that the coolant system for the vast banks of servers in the basement was now offline.

Not until one hour later as the firefighters were investigating the fifth floor and suddenly rushing to the basement to find eleven of the most powerful computers in the world melting into the floor…

* * *

The frat house wasn’t really a house; it was an old-style townhouse that had the misfortune duty of hosting a fraternity. Other than the facade looking a little unkempt and the haphazardly hanging Greek letters on the second floor, it could have blended in with the rest of local neighborhood.

A knock on the door and a sleepy-eyed college student answered the door. Sterling Tyler was the stereotype all-American frat boy. Tall, tanned and wearing a t-shirt that was one-size to small.

“Can I help you guys?” he leaned against the door-frame and both agents got a clear whiff of stale beer.

“AIPS” Kay flashed his badge and Sterling quickly perked up. “We were investigating a missing person. By chance have you seen this man?”

Sterling stared at the picture Jay flashed and for a long instance his brow worked trying to figure it out before realization dawned.

“Yeah, that’s Sam’s uncle,” He nodded. “He was here last night.”

“May we come in?” Jay asked and the boy stood aside to let them into the living room. “He’s been missing and people are worried.”

“Can you tell us why Mr. Landry was here last night?” Kay inquired as they took positions behind the couch.

“I know were not supposed to,” Sterling admitted, “but he was dropping stuff off for Sam last week and his car broke down. We let him crash here until a mechanic could come and tow his car, plus get a ride back upstate.”

“You just let him stay for three entire days to get a tow and a ride upstate?” Kay asked. “He could have bought a bus ticket three blocks over and been there by lunch.”

“Like our Code of Conduct says,” Sterling leered at the two, “be friendly first…”

“He bought you booze’s, didn’t he?” Jay smirked back at him.

“He’s very generous,” Sterling sneered.

“Tell me about it,” Jay hissed.

“Did anything seem off with him last night?” Kay powered through with a scowl at the two.

“Not really,” Sterling shrugged, “he was a little off. Kept patting me on the shoulder before I let him go up to Sam’s room. Said Sam left some things for him to pick up. That was around one last night and left around four this morning. There were five or six boxes and they looked heavy. But when we offered to help he got testy and said no. He’s like that sometimes.”

“Did he say or do anything while he was here?” Jay questioned.

“I went to bed right after that,” Sterling shrugged, “but I think I heard Kevin talking to him last night. He was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Hey Kevin!”

The sound of someone in the kitchen came but there was no response. Sterling sighed, motioned for the pair to follow and headed in towards the kitchen.

“Kevin?” Sterling asked as he came into the room to see the hunchback of someone digging around in the fridge. “Kevin man, get your head out of the fridge! We’ve got visitors!”

For a second the Kevin didn’t move, before turning his head about with a bagel stuffed into his mouth.

“Kevin, this is-“

His words die in his mouth as Kevin stood up fully. Normally tall and muscled, Kevin Davidson instead sports a ballooning belly, already his shirt couldn’t contain it ample apex.

“Shit!” Sterling gasped. “Kevin, what happen-“

“Edgar’s had him!” Kay whispered. “Sterling do you know who else-“

The boy was turning about in shock but something caught Jay’s eye. A glance downward showed that the shirt that was once tight around Sterling’s midriff, detailing each of his abs with astounding detail… was now gone and in its place a noticeable bulge had grown.

“What’s happening to me?!” Sterling gasped.

His hands reach downward, drawing up his shirt in shock as his middle continued a visible push outward. Slow but certainly Sterling’s once perfect physique was being lost to the basketball he looked like he swallowed.

A crash upstairs however drew their attention however.

“Let’s go!” Kay shouted and both agents left the room in a dash.

Both drew their batons and raced upstairs. The sound of movement in the first door, Kay kicks in the door and finds another victim.

Chung Lee, short and stocky, was sitting up in bed with the covers drawn back. In his lap, he clutches a beach ball sized belly, groaning as the flesh undulated and swelled, pushing a good foot farther from him.

“What’s happening to me?!” the young Asian boy withered on his bed. “Oh God!”

A shout of surprise from down the hall and Jay swung around, throwing open another door.

Brett Wolfe was trying to steady himself in his bathroom door but was having trouble standing as he clutched at his immense middle. Another cry of anguish and from over Brett’s shaking shoulders Jay could see his roommate Conrad Jackson wedged into the shower stall, his perturbation of a belly so big it trapped him between the tiled wall and pressed almost flat into the glass door.

“Oh, my god!” another voice shouted and Jay found Harris Weber holding himself up in the doorway of his bedroom, a belly so large it was already pressing against the sides.

It took almost an hour to get all the hysterical and pregnant boys downstairs into the living room. They were just in time as Kevin last barely a minute before the weight of his tremendous belly caused him to fall backwards onto the couch, whose springs and steel groan under the crushing weight of the heavy boy.

“Zed,” Kay spoke into his handheld, “we haven’t found anything here except for five frat boys now turned frat father's. Can you dispatch a recovery team ASAP?”

“Already sending in Gee and Elle with a support unit,” Zed’s voice echoed through the speaker. “Any evidence recovered?”

“Before they began to grow,” Kay said, “they said Edgar removed some boxes from the house before leaving in the early morning.”

“Hmmm,” his superior made a rustling noise, reading something apparently. “Most likely those were whatever he’d used to blow up the Metropolitan Hospital Center Sperm Storage and as of an hour ago, cause all the computers that ran the Lutheran Medical Center Genetic Sequencer to meltdown.”

“Damn it,” he hissed at the news before turning to Jay who’d been listening in. “Lutheran handled the global adoption assignments. With it offline we’ll have to shift back to the old sequencers at headquarters.”

“Best get back to the nest,” Zed ordered. “I’m calling all hands-on deck to deal with the overload…”

* * *

Fredrick Williams always thought he had a spark of luck.

He’d gotten a scholarship to the best private school in Delaware by lottery, effortless breezed through class that event the advance students found troublesome and again when he was sent all-expense paid to study medicine at Bellevue Hospital.

Bellevue Hospital was the premier prenatal facility in New York City, nigh the entire East Coast region. Fathers from all over the country came here not just for the treatment offered by the top specialists in the world and among its top five doctors Frederick stood tall.

Anyone who could see his current condition would not think Fredrick was lucky anymore, splayed out in the corner of the gleaming white hallway.

The button-down shirt from one of the most expensive boutiques in the city was now split in two. Between the shred fabric his belly sat, swelling from the beautiful abs he once sported and now was pressing out to beyond his knees.

But to Frederick he was bathing in luck, better yet luck was growing inside of him right now. For he had felt the touch of the hottest, most beautiful man in the world, know how it felt as that man pushed him against the tiled walls and thrust his unbelievable manhood inside him, filling him completely with his seed.

To Edgar however Frederick had been unlucky enough to have the key card he needed.

He left his prey in the hall and delved into his real quarry, maintenance junction seven.

It only took a moment to plant his last bomb and he was out in under a minute, walking through the lobby in less than five. When it finally detonated, the damage was almost anaemic, the windows downstairs barely rattled.

But twenty floors up the alarms in the prenatal unit of Bellevue Hospital were going mad. While backup batteries quickly intervened but it wouldn’t last long. While the damage would take days to repair, hundreds of fathers ready to deliver were now out in the cold.

“Stop right there!” the lobby was nearly empty save two on-call nurses who were scurrying away, so it took only a second to find the security guard pointing a gun at him. “Down on the ground!”

“What can-“

The gun in the guard’s hands went off with a kick and Edgar felt the sting erupt in his shoulder as the projectile grazed him.

The man seemed shocked at his act, and that moment of was all Edgar needed to make his escape.


	9. Service

The burning in his shoulder was receding now that he had applied the makeshift stitch and some antibiotics but still it hurt like a mother.

The alley he’d found refuge in was wet and cold, a bitter sting to his already hurting body. He dug into his coat pocket for some painkillers he pilfered from Marcelo’s apartment only to realize that he wasn’t wearing his coat.

 _Must have dropped it when that fucker shot me_ , he thought bitterly.

Though he had few worldly possessions now, that was just another lose he had to endure this sacred mission.

If the pain in his shoulder was bad, the growing pain in his nether regions was worse. Sure he had that ass of a doctor to fill up with his seed but it’d been rushed. All his conquests in the last few days had been rushed and his body was starting to protest for some real attention.

At this stage fucking a new man into fatherhood was incredibly enticing but he had to start preparing for the last phase of his plan.

His eyes gazed upward at the sign at the far end of the alley, the red lettering of _Club Parturient_ gleamed hot in the otherwise overcast day. Without ever taking his eyes off the sign he slipped a syringe from his back pocket and never once showing a hint of emotion slide it into one of the thick veins on his arm.

The blue fluid inside soon coursed into his body and he could feel it burn through his skin and into his core.

It'd be a few more hours until its affects would be complete and until then a little relief would help. The preggo's at Parturient would be an excellent distraction until then, since he couldn't possibly knock up someone already knocked up.

The throbbing pain in his genitals now became a fire...

* * *

“Kay open up!” Jay banged on the door again and tried to keep his fury in check.

Since they’d returned to headquarters with half a dozen flesh spheres that had once been the brothers of Delta Kappa Epsilon, Kay had retreated to his quarters and even Zed was making no attempt to rail on his best agent when he failed to show up for his debriefing.

“Kay I know your-” he broke off as the door open and a young, scantily clad and incredibly pregnant black boy stepped out, trying and failing to pull an incredibly too small t-shirt down over his ample gut.

He made no attempt at conversation, simply giggled and walked on down the hall.

“Just come in,” Kay’s voice echoed from the inside, annoyed and flustered.

Jay didn’t need to be told twice and entered the otherwise spartan apartment to find Kay pulling on his pants and sweating profusely.

“What the hell have you been doing?” Jay hissed.

“What can I say,” Kay looked at him with sarcasm dripping thick, “after today’s display of fertility I got a little horny.”

“So what Edgar is doing is getting you off?” it was a low blow the moment he saw the look of horror and outrage on Kay’s face but Jay needed to get that punch in if it meant snapping him out of whatever rage-state he’d been wallowing in.

“Don’t you ever say-”

“Shut up!” Jay fired again and silenced Kay with fury. “Since I have gotten here you’ve treated me as an afterthought, not as a partner. I’ve put up with it ‘cause I need this job to keep them from putting a baby in this belly. Yet after everything we have seen and in this moment I am saying a loud FUCK YOU.”

“Bold words for someone who’s only doing this job to avoid being impregnated,” Kay smugly responded.

“Say’s the man who’s been using his position to fuck preggos,” he retorted and he avoided using Edgar’s name again to imply what he meant but Kay got the hint.

“This entire investigation is like my worse nightmare come true,” the man looked defeated all of a sudden, tired against the world. “The worse time I’ve ever endured in the AIPS has now come back in what should be my golden era.”

“Kay you were married to him,” Jay knew he was going to regret the fire that he was about to be burned with. “You know how he thinks. Why is he doing this?”

“I don’t know!” Kay wheezed through grinding teeth. “I thought I did but when he was kicked out of the AIPS I barely recognized him. Now he’s an monstrous mutation of what he was then.”

“Not good enough!” he snapped and for a moment Kay was preparing a virulent protest when Jay cut him off. “All of you people have talked about him so clinically and everyone else here had an excuse cause they just worked with the psycho. But not you. You worked and even married him.”

Kay stared at him long and hard for a long time and Jay honestly thought that it took almost an hour before he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“We got close during the plague,” Kay’s voice was quiet and slow, not the usual fast-paced, rapid fire way he normally talked. “Both of us were single workaholics and during the crisis we started a relationship that culminated in marriage. Do you know he proposed on the day he confirmed our first patient had been impregnated. Not sure even now if he wasn’t just high off the entire thing. But it was fine until he found out I couldn’t get pregnant. Botched appendicitis when I was a kid meant too much scar tissue.”

“I’m sorry,” he tried to sound sympathetic but for a dark moment thought how lucky Kay was to dodge the burden that had ruined so much of his adult life.

“That was the day he started to spiral,” he continued. “I know now that he probably wanted me as his personal plaything but now that was gone he started to see his work as his true outlet. He’d impregnated boys bigger and bigger, while molesting and fucking them. He finally went too far even for the AIPS and had to be put down… I put him down.”

“You led his termination?” Jay was surprised.

“I canceled all his access and confiscated all his work,” Kay ground his fists into his sides. “But I refused to approve the termination order and just threw him out. I was too lenient, I should have put a bullet in his head. Now we’re suffering the fruits of my failures.”

“Then turn that into some good,” he pushed back, trying to get Kay to turn this anger into something productive. “Why is he targeting the very infrastructure he help build? Why is he seeming to tear down the very impregnation industry that he is so fetishized with? Is it just revenge? If so they why fuck these boys into biblical sizes?”

“He never did anything without purpose,” Kay shrugged. “Never could do anything spontaneous and when he did he was a desperate animal clawing for traction. If he’s hit all these places we can expect that he’s building to-”

“Kay, Jay,” both turned to find the elder Zed standing in the doorway of the apartment, “we need you at the Lutheran Medical Center. Edgar has struck again but this time it looks like he slipped up…”

* * *

Edgar slide into the entryway, where he was met by a giant pregnant man with a bare-chest and wearing a striped towel around his waist.

"Welcome to Parturient," the man announced with a wave of his hands, “here to cater to all your needs. How can I help you?”

“A friend recommended your place for certain,” he took a second to dramatically think of the word while clearly eyeballing the man’s fat belly, “activities…”

“We are here to serve,” the man announced. “And thankfully it has been a slow day so there are many boys bored and wanting to play. I am Shawn, the owner of this establishment. Please follow me.”

He had never been inside Parturient, preferring instead to hunt outside for relief. Shawn took his elbow in a firm grip, and followed him into the other empty interior.  

They walked into this space with one adjoining wall replaced with glass panels. On the other side of the glass, erotically clad men were sitting and reclining on couches, primping or working out or oiling themselves up. All were sporting immense bellies, a dozen total each so large Edgar had to question if he’d had them previously.  
  
Eyes followed them and Shawn seemed to feed off the attention, visibly standing straighter.

“Please choose one to your liking,” he flourished over the waiting audience. “If unsure let me know and I’ll tell you everything about them.”

The men knew what was coming next and were making an effort to entice him. They flexed their biceps, made kissing faces or swayed them ample bellies back and forth.

 _I could have them all right here_ , Edgar thought, _but one will suffice._  
  
One towards the side caught his attention, a average sized man with an above average girth. Edgar’s medical training told him he was probably nearing the end of his two-year pregnancy with at least triplets, given the size of him.

He was tempted to go with massively pregnant male in the back, who was packed full of probably eight babies, but he needed on who was close to birthing.

He pointed at the one to the side.

“Greg?” Shawn asked. “He definitely is among one of our more experienced members. You’ll have a fantastic time with him.”

With a gesture ever so slight, Greg rose, making a dramatic effort to put his hands on the small of his back and came out into the hall with them.

“Follow me,” Greg said as he took Edgar’s hand and walked him down the hall, leaving Shawn behind with a large knowing smile.

Edgar kept my head down and his urges under tight control, watching the muscular backs of Greg’s legs as much as I could as they moved through the corridor, past closed doors, the sounds coming from behind these doors left little doubt what was happening inside.

Greg turned and opened a door looking much like the rest and stood aside, beckoning Edgar to enter a small, mirror-walled room with a massage table in the center and a show in the corner. He could see a small side table littered with unopened condoms, bottles of lubricant and massage oils.  
  
“Please,” Greg gestured at the table. “Remove your clothes and let me do all the work…”

* * *

If it wasn’t for the windows letting in the midday light the room would have been pitch black. Still Kay marched through the halls as Doctors and nurses raced about.

“The Chief of OBGYN says they have backup batteries to last another few hours,” Jay reported to him following his interview with the head physician. “They’ll have all the children moved to other hospitals long before then but they’ve are running out of beds for father’s in labor.”

“We have the next best obstetrics unit in the city,” Kay said as he observed the damage Edgar’s bomb had done, the burnt and twisted generators that still smoked. “Why is he targeting all this infrastructure? He was obsessed with pregnancy and now he’s trying to break the premier system in the country?”

“He’s hit our centers for impregnation, birth and adoption,” Jay wondered, trying to comprehend this mad man’s motives. “But unlike the previous attacks this time he was caught. A security officer caught him leaving the site of the crime, chased him down and got a shot off. Looks like it was a graze but deep enough he’ll need treatment.”

“He’s a former doctor,” Kay hissed. “He’ll find a way to fix himself up.”

“But this time he left something other than a fattened victim,” Jay said as he held up an article of clothing. “He dropped his coat in the confusion.”

Kay snatched the jacket from his hands and started to rifle through the pockets, like Edgar had hidden his master agenda in their. Well nearly, some crumpled receipts did fall out, detailing some of the places he had found food in while hunting his victims and most likely Rosenberg. But what caught their attention was when Kay withdrew a business card from the breast pocket.

Instantly Jay recognized the silver and pink paper and his heart dropped.

“That’s from Club Parturient,” his breath hitched as he said the words. “You don’t think he has some interest in taking out the biggest pregnancy club in the city too?”

“Wait a second,” Kay said as he snapped open his mobile and dialed. “Zed, it’s Kay. Can you comb the itineraries of all of Edgar’s victims and see if any of them were at or around Club Parturient the night they were impregnated? I see… thanks…”

He closed the phone and cast Jay a look.

“Most of his victims are common patrons of Parturient?” he asked and the look Kay gave them confirmed his worst fears. “We need to get there now before Edgar does…”

* * *

There was a deep, low growl that emerged from Edgar’s throat as Greg sucked on his member.

It was huge and thick in Greg’s eager throat, his lips dripping as he greedily started up into Edgar’s hungry eyes. The man groaned as it looked upon its prey, the thick organs between his legs shifting at the sight of a new, if imperfect host.

He climbed atop of him, his belly slipping over Edgar’s firm abs as he settled it heavily onto his chest. Edgar grabbed his hips and guided the whore over his rock hard pole, before plunging it into the other man.

The poor man could only moan and whimper as he found his hole filled by the largest cock he’d experienced in forever. Not since he’d been impregnated almost a year and a half ago did he feel this fulfilled.

The pleasurable pain made him flushed and excited as his anus contracted naturally and Greg cried out as he started to bounce his hips unwontedly. Tightly he clenched his muscles around the bulging organ buried itself deeper and deeper into his insides until it felt like fire within his body and he ached for Edgar to cum.

Unknown to him his client was deeper than he ever knew, the pain he felt was a result of of Edgar piercing through his sealed cervix and the head of his cock bouncing into the top of his fat uterus, belligerently knocking the womb’s occupants out of the way.

He felt Edgar tighten his muscles and there was a sudden explosion of fluid with him.

Panting Greg felt Edgar seed spill into his like a hose, pumping more and more into his womb until he could feel his belly began to bulge with fullness. It was such a powerful sensation that the man collapsed in its grasp... his mind in a half daze.

“Jesus you weren’t kidding when you said you were holding back,” he laughed as he rolled off of Edgar, enjoying the thick cock as it slide from inside him.

Greg stood and began to clean himself off, his naked body in full view as Edgar inspected him one last time. He had a glorious body, well muscled after spending every morning in the gym but a belly that was astoundingly large.

He tried not to grin as the young man proudly stroked his vastly gravid belly... the bare flesh so taunt it was shiny, light stretch-marks freckled his golden hued flesh.

“Do you like how you’ve made me glow,” Greg grinned as he whipped a layer of sweat from his forehead.

“Yes,” he sighed in relief, noting with approval that Greg had managed to quench his burning urges.

He almost regretted wasting all of his precious super-sperm bloating Greg’s colon but it was worth it too.

He reached a hand up and could distinctly feel one of the four heart beats pulsing in the side of Greg’s tight gut.

“You’ve woken them up,” the man laughed as his belly gave a visible shift as the lives tumbled inside of him. “It’s going to take forever for them to settle-”

Greg suddenly doubled over as if he’d been kicked in the belly.

“Ohh shit…” he whimpered softly. “It’s... it’s time.”

Edgar reacted, leading the huffing and straining Greg back onto the table they'd just abandoned. 

"Oh god," Greg hissed and moaned, clutching his gravid middle. "I'm going to give birth right here." 

It was exactly as Edgar had intended. The injection he'd delivered ensure his cum carried a special growth hormone concoction. In seconds Greg's triplets would have their DNA rewritten, accelerating their age from mere weeks from birth to minutes.

And once their out, his overburden womb would be freed up to- 

“Oh god,” Greg cried, a mixture of pain and confusing pleasure and suddenly the flesh of his stomach swelled visibility.

“What…” he gasped and groaned, “what is happening to me!”

A hand went to his stomach and within seconds he could feel them... the four extra heartbeats were fluttering like angry birds and his body weight was twenty pounds heavier and slowly increasing.

“No idea,” Edgar was truly dumbfounded, he never knew his super cum would also work on the already pregnant.

He'd come into the club intending to get Greg to birth and enact the next phase of his plan with his empty uterus but instead found something entirely new to enjoy.

It was amazing to watch for its stark display of fertility, his body was swelling like a balloon. His waist was now distended a good five feet before him and was growing at a pace that was steadily increasing. Already his body weight had increased another hundred pounds.

“What did you put in me?” he gasped as he clutched at his fecund middle, trying to use the bed to keep himself standing and losing fast.

“No idea but it seems to be blossoming,” Edgar couldn’t help the evil glint that sparkled in his eyes. “I’ve knocked up a lot of boys but never knocked up a preggo. I must be that good.”

Greg stared at him in terror but his eyes slide down with fright at the sheer size of his belly... The tattoo over his navel was a stretched smear, the increasingly swelling orb that now looked as if he were pregnant with a full baker’s dozen, and very much over due.

“Please help,” he gasped as he was forced back onto the bed by his girth. “Please… please… let me just suck you off…”

Edgar just smiled and placed a hand onto the apex of Greg’s gravid, feeling the writhing and rolling forms under the dangerously thin skin… before laughing darkly and pushing the man back onto the mattress and under his immensity.

The pressure of his belly crushing his body was incredible and yet Greg relished it all... he truly felt like a father and despite himself, he couldn't wait to deliver.

“What’s going on in here?” Shawn asked as he came in under the curtain. “Oh my-”

He cut off at the sight of Greg, or more the vast expanse of flesh with two legs kicking from under it. While instantly he made a move to save his trapped friend, Edgar intercepted him, throwing him against the wall with terrifying strength.

“Greg just got a booster shot,” Edgar reached a hand under Shawn’s shirt, feeling his tight belly and the sweat starting to prickle it. “You could do with an inoculation too…”

* * *

Jay had called every second since they’d left Lutheran Medical but still no one at Club Parturient had picked up. At first he had calmed himself by repeating that the chances the Edgar had attacked the club and Shawn directly were insignificant.

Fate wasn’t that cruel.

As they entered the club, however, he knew fate was that cruel.

“Man doesn’t bother to do stubble,”  Kay commented as they moved through the demolished reception area.

“No one out here,” Jay wasn’t interested in banter, suddenly he found himself as closed off as he once complained Kay was. “Should we move to the back?”

Kay only nodded and silent they moved beyond the destroyed room, taking care to avoid the overturned furniture and broken glass that littered every inch of the floor. The hall snaked into the backstage was where they found the first victim.

Aiden Aubrey should have been nearly full term with triplets but now his belly distended out of his torn yellow tank-top like a great bronzed balloon, his hands sat atop the shiny tan dome. Even in the dark gloom Jay could see him trying to sooth the movement of his massive unborn load as its movements crisscrossed the monstrously swollen womb.

With every movement, Aiden moaned softly, more likely out of fear than actual pain.

“Keep moving,” Kay stopped him when he tried to move to help him. “We can’t help him right now.”

Making their way silently down the hall, they found two more men, Dominic Ingram and Dustin Bradshaw, behind what must have been the stage storage area. Dominic, a long-haired brunette with his locks tied up into a short pony tail was lying on his side, curled up into a fetal position, naked body slick with cum and body swelling. Dustin, a blonde, still partially clothed in the lower half of his zebra striped shorts, lay on his back, his eyes wide and blank, his abdomen was immense, reaching almost four feet from the floor at its summit.

They left them too.

Jay had expected as much from Edgar, but seeing how the man used people this way then left them sent a bolt of rage through him. They rounded the corner towards the makeup and costume rooms.

It was just getting worse.

To their left near the doors to the loading dock, a pair of Latino muscle studs were strung up in sex swings, their abdomens swollen like great round semi-transparent beach-balls. Both their mouths open in horror, screaming silently as their bodies writhed against the restraints.

In the far corner Alex Aubrey sat holding his octuplet sized stomach which swelled visibly larger with every heartbeat of the things growing in his womb. He kept repeating the word ‘No’ over and over, not even acknowledging their presence as both agents passed him.

Three more strippers turned victims, Lucius Watson, Salvador Santiago and Malik Haynes, these dressed as Roman centurions, were piled up atop the waiting benches. Their naked bellies had swollen to monstrous, inhuman dimensions, not a one of them smaller than three-feet across.

But as they turned the corner their eyes fell on Andrew Aubrey. His previously octuplet size belly, so large it was almost biblical to behold, had blossomed far beyond what should have been considered possible by the limitations of the human body. He’d grown into a great pink sphere 15-feet across, the only thing left to tell anyone that it had been a man being a pair of hands and feet that stuck out like a cartoon character.

They had just reached the makeup room door and a quick glance between the two, they raised their batons and kicked the door in.

The room... the only way to described it was some horrifying display of fertility.

Five chairs lined the row of mirrors, the countertops before them littered with forgotten costumes and even makeup. In each chair, a stripper rested.

The farthest had obviously been taken first, his belly was so large it rested almost half way on the countertop and visibly pressed against the mirror.

Each one progressively smaller, though nowhere in the range of a normal Human pregnancy.

But it who was in the closest chair that got Jay’s attention.

“Shawn!” Jay rushed forward, forgetting protocol and clutching his somewhat lover in his arms.

Shawn Carter, who once appeared halfway to delivering three bouncing babies boys, now looked like he should have delivered years ago.

“Jay,” he gasped as if being crushed by the weight, “my babies…”

He desperately pressed hands to the sides of his belly and they jumped back as whatever inside of him undulated.

“These aren’t my babies,” his sanity was hanging by a thread and tears flowed freely as he took in the view of his impossible girth. “What did he do to my babies!?”

Kay whipped out his scanner and waved it over Shawn’s anticipating swell.

“How many were you carrying before?” he asked the man, pressing the device to that red, strained nub that was his belly button.

“Three,” Shawn supplied.

“Still the same number but they’ve definitely grown,” Kay nodded. “Kids have to be at least five or six years old.”

“Argh!” the man moaned and gripped his sides as his belly gave a visible push outward, the groan of straining skin sounded like stretch rubber and clearly the sounds of something gurgling can be heard. In a matter of seconds Shawn’s belly now is now a foot further than before.

“Make that seven or eight,” Kay corrected.

“This is… god why is it so fantastic,” Shawn’s voice sounded dreamy and tired, his head lolling to the side. “It hurts like hell and I feel like I’m going to burst any second but I just… let me suck your dick… god please I need to suck a dick.”

Something caught out of the corner of Jay’s eye and he snapped around as something moved.

Edgar staring at them from outside, leering at them from the outside alley.

“He’s here!” Jay roared and without holding back, the rage carried his full force to the window… and threw it.

Glass shattered and his body slammed into the surprised Edgar. For a second they stumbled but then Edgar recovered… and with outstanding strength through Jay back through the window he had just thrown himself through, slamming into Kay who was attempting to follow them.

It was the break Edgar needed to escape and he gave a mocking laugh as he bolted from the alley.

“Follow him!” Kay shouted as he pushed the stunned and bloodied Jay off himself and gave chase.


	10. Wedding

Jay pounded the pavement as hard as he could, his legs screaming and protesting against the incessant action. Ahead of him Edgar slowly outpaced him, thicker, more powerful legs.

The crowds on the sidewalk threw themselves out of the way, as the pair continued their furious chase, with Kay not far behind though his age kept him just a hair’s breadth behind his younger partner and whatever mutation had transformed his former lover.

“Stop in the name of the APIS!” Jay shouted after their prey but still, Edgar outpaced him.

Edgar just continued throttling through the crowd, by now grabbing bystanders and throwing them into his pursuers path.

He snatched one heavily pregnant boy and spun him like an uneven top, arms flung outward to steady himself and managing to clothesline Jay, who could shift his momentum in the final seconds.

Jay slammed into the pavement hard and felt the fabric of his pants and the skin below it painfully tearing from the impact on the concrete. Yet he recovered and took off after Edgar, losing a few critical feet but now having Key caught up to his heels.

Edgar had used the distraction to snape around one of the corners and Jay barrelled into the alley, baton ready to beat the man to a bloody pulp. His revenge for what he’d inflicted onto Shawn was within his-

The alley was empty, not even a dumpster to disrupt the blank brick walls and wet newspaper strewn concrete.

“Where the hell did he go?!” he roared, glaring at the sixteen-foot brick wall the cut off the alley from the street beyond. “Don’t tell me he jumped that?!”

“Put out an APB!” Kay ordered. “We need to seal off this area and comb everything before he can get away!”  

* * *

“How does it look?” Thad Cobb stepped out from behind the curtain and instantly his groomsmen were swarming around him, cooing in delight at the tux he had adorned himself with.

“Astounding!” Clinton McBride hailed.

“Definitely the winner!” Jamel Fuller gushed.

“James is a lucky man just to see you in that,” Fabian Jensen applauded.

“Oh, you all are just saying that,” he waved them off as he grabbed another flute of champagne, enjoying the bubbling liquid even if it was starting to dull after more than two-hours trying to tuxes.

But it was worth it to marry the man of his dreams.

“You look stunning,” Edwin Anderson lauded “I mean you bounced back from your pregnancy so fast!”

“What can I say,” Thad laughed as he padded the non-existent belly he once sported. “I had to put a lot of time in at the gym to work off that baby fat and get those abs back in order.”

“Tell me about it,” Kareem Chapman giggled as he poked his still pudgy middle. “After triplets, I had to spend every day for two years doing crunches just to get my stomach to stop hanging like a deflated balloon.”

“Well it won’t last for long,” Thad threw himself back onto one of the sofas that ringed the wedding shop. “Once the honeymoon is over and we’ve moved into the new house both Jake and I are getting impregnated. These hardwon abs are going away yet again!”

“Oh you’ll be the biggest boy at the gym,” Jamel snickered. “Don’t you try to-”

They cut off as the door of the shop suddenly swung violently open. A towering man stood in the door, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath as sweat drenched his shirt that barely clung to his muscular frame.

“Excuse me, sir,” the owner of the shop tried to intercept him. “This is a private event-”

He never got a moment to finish as the intrude grabbed him and kissed his savagely, forcing his tongue into the owner’s mouth. A second later he pulled back and his victim’s eyes were glazed but instantly his hands snapped to his shirt and started to desperately undo the buttons.

“What the fuck!?” Edwin was up in an instant and stalked forward. “What is-”

Edwin cut off and slowed stopped, his nose picking up something intoxicating in the air. A moment he later he was pawing at his own belt, trying to get off his pants.

“Drop the pants boy,” the man declared to the entire assembled party. “You’re going to have to do…”

* * *

The teams arrived, racing with expert precision and professionalism, they cordoned off the area with amazing efficiency. 

But one would have to be blind to not notice the nervous energy, the rushed panic... the fear that played in all their actions. 

"Set up a six-block zone!" Jay snapped, even if several of the agents outranked him both in seniority and age he still barked orders out and amazingly, people responded to him. "Shut down the subway and search all cars, buses, and trucks leaving the area."

"Yes sir!" more than three dozen agents were off, while the remainder took the opportunity to setup a command post, whipping out electronic monitoring devices and police scanners. "Kay and I will go door to door-"

"Stop," Kay snapped and Jay halted as he was preparing to leave. 

"We can't let Edgar get away!" he hissed. 

"You can't let your judgment be clouded," Kay said darkly. "I did and it could be the reason why Edgar has inflicted so much damage so quickly. If I'd paid attention more, we could have caught him before he'd taken this many victim."

"I am fine," Jay growled. "I can handle anything that-"

"So you didn't care about Shawn Carter," Kay said and instantly Jay's face went dark in rage. "You're angry and I understand that. But we need to take a deep breath and wait this out. When he's found... we'll hit him so hard he won't see it coming..."

* * *

“How goes the shopping?” Jake Torres entered the shop with a smile and instantly it fell as he beheld the destruction before him.

Chairs were tossed aside, the flowing drapes had been pulled down and several of the mirrors were cracked. But instead, his shocked eyes were drawn to the bodies lying around the room.

Clinton and Fabian were the most evident, laying across the soft white couches, shirts were torn open to reveal bulging bellies that pressed out to their knees.

Jamel was sprawled over a pile of suits, a middle that was almost three feet high towered over him like a mocha colored mountain.

Kareem was trying struggling and failing to stand, held firmly down by a gravid middle that hung like a bean bag from him. Even when they’d know each other in college and going through simulations pregnancies with sextuplets they’d never been this big. He’d worked so hard to recover his body following his pregnancy and now he’d lost it all to a belly that was five times larger than when he’d sported after two years of gestation.

Edwin and Clinton were out of sight but something that sounded like groans and splashing water he could clearly hear not too far off.

He moved forward, prepared to investigate the source when a voice stopped him.

“Jake,” it was a whisper but the source was evident.

“Thad!” he gasped at the sight of his future husband.

The fine silk shirt he wore was straining against a bulging gut as if he’d had the biggest meal of his life.

“Are you okay,” he was by his lover’s side, one hand on his shoulder and another going to the belly he sported. “What’s wrong?!”

“I’m sorry,” Thad whispered, “he was just… so beautiful…”

Thad’s belly lurched under his hands and Jake looked down in shock as the skin pushed outward, sending the buttons on the silk shirt creaking.

“He was so beautiful,” Thad groaned as his stomach grew another inch. “I couldn’t help it…”

“What did he do?” Jake asked, dreading what could be told.

“He had me…” Thad voice dissolved into a moan as his belly finally burst forth from his shirt, slipping the fabric and finally letting the growing orb free. “Don’t I look beautiful…”

Already Thad’s belly was reaching the size he’d been during his first pregnancy and Jake was feeling the panic rise in him, the confusion and horror overtaking him…

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted Jake help was arriving and he whirled around, desperate for someone to rescue his beloved. Instead he found a stark naked man standing in the doorway.

“Why hello,” the strange, nude man announced as he sauntered into the room but something was off.

He was a very muscular man and Jake would have been lying if he didn’t say he was incredibly good looking but his internal alarms were going off. His skin was soaked in a sheen of sweat, he walked like it was a struggle and his eyes seemed glazed like he was on drugs.

 _Had he done this_ , Jake thought fearfully, _had he done this to Thad_ … _to the others..._

Something caught his nose and all his worries melted away, the entire world seemed to crawl to a halt.

“You’re friends, unfortunately, had spent too long getting their pre-pregnancy bodies back,” he disclosed in a sigh. “Bodies too toned and rock solid for me. Meant I couldn’t use them like I need.”

He walked into the room and poked a foot into the bulging belly Thad sported, causing his fiancee to moan like a slut in heat. However, Edgar’s eyes were on Jake.

“Hmmm,” Edgar stepped around Jake, like a man admiring a fine car. “You certainly are a dish to behold. Remove your shirt so we can see what I have to work with.”

Jake was so fast to please this stranger he tore his shirt open, buttons flying all over the place.

“Yes, you’ll do very nicely,” he nodded approvingly as he ran a finger over Jake’s thick torso, nodding with approval at the stretch marks and drooping skin that shriveled around his bellybutton. “How many did you carry?”

“Six,” Jake was happy to supply.

“So many,” Edgar grinned. “How did you like it?”

“It was hard,” the boy said. “But I loved it.”

“And do you plan to get pregnant again?” Edgar asked as he turned a gaze to Thad whose belly button was now to his toes. “After your marriage to this blossoming young man.”

“Yes,” Jake said breathlessly. “We’d planned to get impregnated together and have twins each.”

“Well your young groom was a little preempted,” Edgar grinned as he ran fingers down the swelling apex of Thad’s belly, seductively sucking on the finger. “How does he look now, all fat with life?”

Jake looked down at his soon to be husband, who was struggling with a belly that looked like it contained a man as big as himself.

“Amazing,” he said with a lover’s sigh.

“Wonderful to hear,” Edgar crossed the room, sprawling himself onto one of the couches before sweeping a hand over his hard member. “Get those lips over here and put them on this fat cock. I guarantee you’ll be as fat as he is in half the time.”

Without a word he kneeled to take Edgar’s manhood in his mouth. The older man let out a deep moan as his rigid cock slid into Jake’s waiting mouth. His head moved with whorish skill over the man's knob, saliva dripping off Edgar’s shaft onto his chin, thick sounds of slurping filling the room.

Below him, the man was happily lapping away at Edgar's swollen organ that he had no chance to move as cum erupted into his mouth. Torres tried to pull away but Edgar’s legs wrapped around his head, holding him firmly with the cock buried and erupting in his mouth. He put up a short fight before suddenly began to swallow, hungrily, happily.

“No…” Thad struggled to stop his eagerly swallowing fiancé but was trapped by his immense girth. “No… don’t… I want to suck it…”

Jake was feeling something quite different... he was feeling rather full and as he reached to touch his belly he let out a muffled gasp, for his belly was no longer slim but bulged significantly from his waist, almost as if he were pregnant again and it was still swelling, for cum was relentlessly pouring into his mouth.

Its taste was alien and yet he could not pry himself from the phallus nor could he stop swallowing. The weight in his belly increased as did the pressure... the young male's hands stroking and caressing his ever swelling abdomen. He could feel his belly stretch in his palms, becoming fuller, heavier, firm. The cum, which now bore a sweet taste that enticed his sucking continued to flow into his body.

As he continued to gulp down inhuman amounts of seed he heard the words of encouragement from the man that was slowly filling him.

“Yes,” Edgar said even as his cock poured mouthful of sweet mouthful into Jake’s waiting mouth and eagerly bloating tummy. “Such an excellent tongue… swallow it all… you look so beautiful, all fat with my seed.”

He had no way of speaking for he could only swallow the never ending flood of cum, his distended waist now the size of a man full term with a small child and still it grew.

“Almost as big as your lover,” Edgar beamed as Jake’s belly was now touching the ground, like a fattening water balloon, it spread over the cool red carpet.

Jake groaned absently, his belly a massive quivering mass nearly four feet of distended gravidity. The hugely gravid man looked up at Edgar, his eyes, as the man who’d fatten him with this sweet cum.

Edgar released his legs from around Jake’s head, as carefully the man slid his lips off of his quivering steel. With obscene strength Jake rocked and heaved himself to his feet, wobbling a bit before regaining his balance.

His belly was enormous, virtually matching Will's in size and girth, his creamy flesh taut and shiny with the sheer tightness of his swollen fecundity. Falling back carefully, Jake maneuvered his quaking, monstrous gravid body in a ponderous circle, and then leaned gently against the wall, letting his full belly rest before him, spreading his legs wide.

“My God,” he whispered, hands exploring the vast girth he now sported, almost certainly big enough to hold an adult male inside it. “What did you put in me?”

He could feel it certainly wasn’t a baby, his stomach was soft, pliable to the touch like it was a beach ball full of milk.

“Oh, I just some filler,” Edgar smiled as he thumped the enormous growth before him. “I mean do you expect me to starve while I’m in there.”

“What?!” Jake had just enough time to say the words before Edgar grabbed his legs and with superhuman strength rolled him onto his belly.

Like a giant pillow, his belly warped but held its shape as Jake found himself atop the immense globe.

He felt the finger probing his exposed backside, then inside of him and for a second he didn’t care, he was lost in shock and horror at what had become of him… he didn’t care when more fingers joined it… but when then he felt it push farther and farther into him… he was sure it was up to the wrist when he truly noticed.

“What are you doing?!” Jake gasped.

“Well you certainly have some wide birthing hips,” Edgar laughed as he worked his fist around inside of the bloated man. “Thankfully I’ve been getting a flexible as I am virile.”

Another hand had joined the second and it too pressed into him up to the wrist. He was expecting something to tear, when he’d birthed his sextuplets it had happened after the fourth, but instead it was as if his body was stretching like rubber. He wondered if it had something to do with the inhuman amount of strange cum he’d swallow had somehow made his body more elastic.

But already he could feel Edgar’s arms were deep inside of him, turning ever so slightly and with certainty, they were inside his uterus now.

“Well I’ll be seeing you in a bit,” Edgar chuckled at him. “Time to take the deep dive. See you in a bit… daddy.”

And that’s when he felt the round top of Edgar’s head press again his hole. For a second he thought it would resist but instead like it pushed into him with little resistance.

The hands inside of his uterus clenched and using the leverage they gained they pulled the rest of Edgar’s frame into his own. The shoulders were a little slow but when he felt his hole give and slide over them, the rest of the body followed.

His already burdened and swollen belly pulsed and expanded, as the body inside his own moved and pushed against the walls of his uterus, pulling itself into an ironically fetal position.

And then it was over, his belly was burdened with an incalculable amount of cum and his uterus was home to the man that’d filled him.

“Jake,” a voice hissed and he turned his head to see just past the horizon of his titanic gut to his finance.

Thad was almost as big as him, not by much but his belly was still visibly growing by the moment.

“It’s alright…” he barely managed the whisper. “We’re together and pregnant… just like we’d planned…”

* * *

"Sir," both men snapped around at one of the nearby technicians. "We've gotten word of a disturbance three blocks away."

The moment they had the address both men were off at a run, leaving their comrades rushing to gear up and follow. 

The wedding shop they arrived at was just as bad as Parturient had been. Mirrors were smashed, fancy couches overturned and seven bodies in various forms of engorged gestation. Edgar had obviously had them, since the torn and stretched clothes they wore were for bodies significantly smaller. One looked like he'd practically exploded out of the fancy tux he wore, the cummerbund he wore was stretched over the peak of his gut.

"Curious," Kay stopped over the largest of the victims, "this one's only pregnant with one... but is the biggest fetus I've ever seen."

"Let's hope Edgar is getting less potent," Jay bitterly sad as he grazed down on the body that visibly swelled before him. "Poor bastard still."

"I'll call a recovery team," Kay sighed. "And shift the search to this area. He can't have gotten away just yet..."

* * *

Rosenberg’s lab no longer looked human.

Without the good doctor the the victims had been stacked in rows, sleeping faces slack and inhumanly fecund bellies swollen. They had grown bigger; larger than imaginable and whatever grew inside them was now very, very active.

Entombed by their massively swollen bellies, the men were powerless as the creatures growing within them stretched their morbidly bloated wombs to frightening degrees. Now so full, so dangerously distended, the massive, inhuman spheres of flesh undulated like tremendous egg sacks ready to burst.

In truth, that was what they’d become.

Jake's eyes flashed open suddenly as horribly sharp pain stabbed him from within.

No, what he felt now was pressure, the heaviness of the creature germinating within him and the wild, chaotic movement intensifying within the dominant mass of his womb.

Fear overwhelmed him in seconds as he looked down upon the inhuman swell distending from his body, watching it move and shudder... feeling the thing moving violently about within the taunt, confined space of his womb... putting so much tension on his already explosively full belly that he was certain it would simply rip through the thinned flesh of his fecundity.

A series of tight and painful pinches from his insides, rippling across internal surface of his gravidity told him what he feared the most. He grimaced against the pain, tears spilling from his eyes as he understood what was soon to happen.

He was going into labor.

He desperately wanted to stroke his fecundity, sooth the fulsome orb.

With blurry eyes he looked about, seeing his fiancé who had ballooned to the point of bursting, his belly undulating and pulsating. Despite what Jake felt he focused on impossibly pregnant form of Thad.

His massively gravid middle now looking as if a grown man had curled up within him... the apex of the grand orb literally a rolling show of violence... the thin membrane of his skin stretching out further and further with every breath, the creatures inside growing with a furious need.

Jake couldn’t image how Thad was not in horrible pain and yet remained unconscious. It was as if Thad had already left his body, it was a now a shell for breeding.

Jake gasped, the rolling tumble within his monstrous sphere seemed to focus now, he could feel something pushing against the apex of his belly... weakening it with every passing breath.

The climax was coming, he could feel it... as could the creature as it moved back from the rapidly pulsating center of Jake's gargantuan middle.

Suddenly it stopped... everything seemed to stop for a mere second though to the trapped, impregnated observer, time passed slowly for that single instant.

It happened quickly and without warning, so much so Jake couldn't even draw breath enough to scream in shock… or the wave of pleasure that suddenly surged over all his senses.

He let loose a sigh of pure ecstasy as a gush of pink fluid burst from his puckered bellybutton with a sickening, fleshy pop. But it was short-lived, as the thing within began to move, push and pulling itself forward.

If Jake could see the front of his belly, he’d have shrieked in horror as two hands emerged, found purchase on the outside world and began to haul themselves forward. A head emerged, followed by shoulders, as Edgar pulled himself out of Jake’s womb.

Even as his father pushed and huffed to birth his rapist, it was clear that Edgar’s gestation had changed him.

His body was bulkier, muscles swollen to extreme definition that would make any bodybuilder salivate in envy.

But while his upper body had grown into an impressive display of masculine physique, his lower body had transformed into something inhuman.

His legs were gone, replaced by hundreds of writhing and writhing tentacles, long and moving with purpose, like they possessed their own minds.

It was almost a relief when the last of Edgar’s form slipped out of Jake in a gushing wave of fluid...


	11. Feeding Frenzy

The world was cold and for an instance, he shivered violently as if to protest. But then the world started to come into startling and powerful focus... particularly the sleeping face of his incredibly pregnant nephew.

“Sam?” his voice was hoarse but one good cough managed to clear the phlegm from his throat. “Why my boy you’re practically glowing!”

The boy to his credit was absolutely immense and considering the belly that had just birthed him that was saying something.

He cast an eye back to Jack and smiled as his former warm womb and the man who carried it was still there. His belly was now warped and empty, hanging from Jack’s stocky frame like an emptied bag that still dripped viscous fluid. But his shallow breathing and forlorn moans clearly showed the man was alive.

 _Well he’d serve his purpose again_ , Edgar thought, _but at least it was a success.... I am back in my old lab!_

It was darker than he liked but as he slithered over the floor he did like the decorations, the namely three dozen immensely pregnant men lined up along the walls.

“Uncle Edgar?” the tired and sleepy voice turned his attention back to his nephew. “You’re back... you came back... can I suck your cock?”

“Me too,” his head rolled around to find Peter Hester awake. “Please... please can I suck it?”

“Can I too?” Adam Doucette asked desperately as the whole room came alive.

They’d all obviously smelled the pheromones his new body was throwing off, leaving them visibly salivating and bemoaning a delectable taste of him.

And today he was feeling generous.

“Why yes you may!” he announced to the room as he reeled back on his writhing tentacles, phallic appendages rising up and becoming stiff in anticipation.

The room was filled with the sounds of people gasping and panting, cries of desperation mixed with gracious thank yous.

It was a chorus of joy that filled the laboratory... no, the breeding chamber.

The wicked fiends struck...

* * *

 

Jay sat behind the nurses counter, trying to ignore the nervous glances and whispers in their direction, instead of trying to focus on his cell phone and an otherwise unflattering news story about the sudden closure of Club Parturient to the annoyance of its usual patrons.

“And how far along are you?” Kay at least had found something to distract him, a particularly pregnant boy laid up on a nearby bed.

Jay tried not to roll his eyes at the pickup line, since the boy was currently screaming through a particularly large contraction, holding onto a titanic belly that couldn’t be contained by his modest patient’s gown.

“Stop hitting on everyone,” Jay groused and Kay abandoned his quarry as a glaring nurse came over to wheel the laboring boy away.

“What can I say,” Kay waved at the shrieking boy, “a boy that close to popping has always been attractive to me. Look’s like he ate a man.”

He tried to suppress another eye roll, another one of Kay’s confirmations that he was the senior hot-dog of this pair... then suddenly something snapped.

“Oh shit," the words barely made out of his mouth, as Jay’s throat had suddenly gone bone dry. “I know his plan. We’ve got to get to headquarters right now! Have them evacuate the building right now!”

“What do you mean?” Kay suddenly snapped up, the laboring hotty now totally forgotten.

“He’s been herding us,” Jay’s eyes were big and throat strained. “He damaged the sperm storage for Manhattan, forcing hundreds of boys that otherwise would have been handled by a mobile unit to go to headquarters for impregnation. He destroys the genetic sequencer that would assign prospective parents to pregnant teens, forcing them to go to headquarters to use the sequencer there. He sabotages the power for the prenatal unit at Bellevue, forcing hundreds of fathers about to deliver to be shifted to headquarters for its OB-GYN unit. Knocks out the wing at Elmhurst Hospital containing the large prenatal care unit in the city, forcing thousands of pregnant fathers to go to headquarters.”

“He’s trying to get everyone who’d get pregnant or is pregnant in the city to go to one place!” Kay quickly understood. “But why? A bomb, kill them all?”

“No,” Jay shook his head. “The men he’s been impregnating! We’ve kept sending them to headquarters to monitor them… and their adult sized offspring…”

“Oh my god!” Kay instantly snatched up and his coat, going for the door at a run. “He’s been growing an infiltration team and we rolled them right through the front door.”

“And when they give birth,” Jay surmised, “which I’d guess all at the same time… they’ll probably start screwing and impregnating everyone they can get to.”

“And if HQ goes into lockdown…” Kay was already into the parking lot, “he’d have thousands of potential victims locked in with him...”

* * *

What happened was horrible by its nature and yet erotic by its mechanics as hundreds of phallic-headed tentacles speared the trapped men, moans of unwanted pleasure filled the air as all present desperately and hungrily sucked on the slither cocks in their mouths.

As grunts and keens filled the huge breeding room, the sound of stretching flesh could be heard over all of it as alien cum poured into the helpless males, their already overburdened bellies swelling and ballooning with inhuman life.

One of these men was Marcelo, already swollen beyond all measures as now he found his mouth stuffed with horrific writhing tentacles, pumping his throat full of seed.

He had been a gorgeous male, large round muscles in all the right places and a big curvy ass all put on top of a five foot ten frame and topped with full lips, auburn hair and deep, rich blue eyes which were now glazed over as seed spilled into his mouth, pumping their contents into his body relentlessly.

Marcelo had become an unwilling receptacle for the alien brood as his belly, now looking as if he was pregnant with college basketball team, jiggled and shock, bulging obscenely from his body.

The poor male continued to swallow the vile cum, he truly had no choice in the matter... all Marcelo could do was moan and whimper and swallow. He grunted as one of the penile headed tentacles wrapped itself about his fulsome testicles, squeezing the sac and then attaching to his stiff, erect cock and began to suck.

By now his belly was decorated in dark, deep stretch marks, the flesh of his abdomen reaching its limits... thick bulging veins rose near the lower carriage of his nearly globular womb. Still, the beasts released into his mouth, as Marcelo’s mind began to cloud over, his thoughts becoming nothing more than the wish to give birth to the young growing within his explosive womb.

Any minute now and he would deliver.

He barely heard the loud shrieks and gushing sounds from the 36 other boys, only that one moment his entire being was focused on the phallic invader in his mouth and the next something… popped.

The torrent of cum and amniotic fluid that burst from his backside was like a tidal wave. Even after Edgar had fucked him with his massive member, Marcelo still felt his hole stretched to the breaking point by the vast quantity of liquid that now erupted from inside him... as his water was the last to broke... and labor began.

The tentacles withdrew but none of the previously eager and desperate souls complained one bit. Instead, they were all focusing on their heavily distended bellies... the flesh so tight, stretched so taut it was shiny... quivering with inhuman pressure... begging to explode and it wouldn’t be too long now.

Marcelo now felt it, his belly finally reaching its limits, his young fully matured as his flesh was so close to splitting open with alien offspring.

Instead, he felt a pain blossoming in his hips and the realization struck them all in succession.

They were going to be birthing the traditional way...

* * *

Their car barrelled over the Brooklyn Bridge, the pink flashing lights on the top of their AIPS car sending every car in their path out of the way. However, it still was a dangerous race to zigzag between the idling cars and their otherwise terrified drivers, fearful of incurring the displeasure of the AIPS.

“I keep calling Central Dispatch but no one is picking up,” Jay hissed.

“They are probably so swamped in work they pulled everyone from external to either patrol or help out,” Kay grumbled as he sent the car skittering down the offramp of the bridge and into the already crowded streets of Manhattan. “Call Zed directly!”

“Come on...” Jay begged as he sat waiting for the call to connect, cursing his cheap phone plan and his failure to get onto the lucrative company plan AIPS agents boasted. “It's not going through!”

“Use my phone,” Kay tossed his own device out of his pocket and quickly Jay began to dial their superior’s number again. “Come on... pickup... pickup...”

Nothing but the endless ringing of the phone responded to his peers.

“Zed’s not picking up!” Jay could feel the desperation rising. “Could he’d have already taken everyone out?!”

“Possible,” Kay didn’t want to think of his seasoned boss being taken down by something so horrifying as Edgar Landry.

Little did they know that Zed had called former teen bodybuilder Brian Thomson back to his private office and was now enjoying his fat pregnant ass instead of paying attention to his mobile that was carelessly tossed on the floor.

“Dial everyone on my corporate contact list,” Kay put the pedal to the metal, “even if it's a janitor, we have to warn them...”

* * *

Normally birthing even a full-term child for a man could take several hours. But Edgar’s progeny was far beyond full-term, most could have been finishing their final terms in college.

Unlike normal births however they wanted out of their warm and delicious confines, each of the boys experienced the horrifying feeling of whatever was inside of them now actively clawing its way out of their warm and dripping assholes.

Chung Lee, formerly of Delta Gamma Fraternity and until a few days ago sporting the hardest abs of the frat house, now wailed as whatever was in his semi-truck sized belly fought to get out of him. Even if his ass had been stretched beyond measure, even if his body was swollen beyond comprehension, even if he knew deep down those abs were completely destroyed, he couldn’t believe the unimaginable pleasure of feeling a pair of hairs literally push free from his abused sphincter and press onto his still ample buttocks with strong grasping fingers.

His world exploded into colors and light feels the body that now pulled itself from him, the wide shoulders that should have broken his very hips now rolling through his loins like they were working through a very narrow crack. The stocky middle followed and he creamed himself feeling the absolutely massive cock that rubbed his fleshy interior as it slipped free of him.

Once his offspring’s hips were past it slipped from him in a geyser of fluids, both his own amniotic contributions and his own cum dripping down the sides of his flailing legs.

“Welcome to the world, my children,” Edgar cooed as the other boy’s delivered his first borns in a flurry of gasping and wet orgasms. “Stand and greet the world that is now yours.”

The creatures that stood were the worst this world could endure, the worst possible thing to have possibly been birthed into existence…

It was Edgars, carbon-copy clones from before his monstrous transformation that stood broad and proud before their patriarch, hard cocks rising to attention at the sight of their wombs that had birthed them quickly struggling to push their brothers into the world.

Mirrors do no justice to this handsome face, Edgar conceitedly thought as he looked upon his offspring with pride, though a few alternatives aren’t too bad.

He inclined an eye to those birthed from his previously pregnant conquests, the victims of Club Parturient had already been swollen with life when he’d taken them and those lives, while changed by his generous contributions, were evident. They were certainly of his blood, his muscled bodied, his angular features, his arrogant, gloating gaze, but they had inherited some contributions from the fetuses he’d transformed.

Some were darker, taller, wider or shorter.

All, however, sported the same throbbing member between their legs that had driven their birth-givers to open their legs to Edgar.

The sound of the lab’s doors opening, however, drove Edgar away from examining his strapping new sons…

* * *

Justin Edwards hummed along to his favorite song, which was currently playing for the hundredth time in the oversized headphones he wore.

Normally he would have been scolded by Doctor Rosenberg for wearing them when making rounds, but that old crackpot wasn’t around anymore.

He checked off another tick on his clipboard, another inane confirmation that nothing had changed since they started bringing in these monstrous visages of pregnancy as he headed deeper into the converted paternity ward, trying not to look up at the walls of taut flesh that seemed to push closer in every hour.

He needed some serious booze after he got off his shift to forget-

He bumped into someone...

“Oh, excuse me,” he said looking up with his gray eyes, and instantly horror overtook his features.

He opened his mouth to scream just as one of the writhing tentacles wiped his legs out from under him. Before he had a chance to frantically recover, the probing invader had already slid down his throat, snaking deep into his stomach with slimy accuracy.

He would have cursed his lack of a gag reflex but terror quickly dissolved into confusion as the interloper twisted and writhed down into him and started to pump seed with body shaking eruptions.

One glance downward and he’d already developed a spare tire around his middle.

He was being blown up like a human balloon as he filled with cum!

Justin could only cry out in silent pleasure as the seed filled him quickly began to work its magic. His green scrubs were in tatters long before it finally fell off entirely, exposing his belly as it pressed against his pants, first pushing them down towards his mound.

One of the other nurses had entered the room and upon seeing the birthed Edgars, the monstrous Edgar and the fattening Justin had gone to scream but another probe entered the innocent bystander.

“Already so much fun!” Edgar laughed before his newly born. “But I should be sharing it around!”

One his tentacles snaked towards the nearby wall, to one of the emergency alert alarms… and wetly slapped itself down on the large red button.

The room while not originally well lite for the sake of its slumber occupants, now was bathed in flashing red. In the distances, the sound of heavy steel shutters could be heard.

The entire AIPS headquarters was going into lockdown.

In registration confused and newly arrived boys stood in confused lines as the doors to the outside world behind them slammed shut.

In R&D scientists working diligently suddenly found their high-tech labs being shuttered in.

In the paternity wards newly impregnated, laboring or recently birthed fathers lay in their beds looking about at their equally bewildered doctors.

In his office, Zed shouted for an update from his team of highly trained agents as the fat Brian Tomson pulled back from eager sucking on his cock.

And in Rosenberg’s lab, the last of Edgar’s offspring were born… Andrew Aubrey delivering his eighth birth from his quivering and wrecked asshole.

“Go my children!” Edgar shouted to his hungry offspring. “Go have your fun!”

The Edgar clones started running from the lab, hungry and desperate for prey as the two nurses continued to swell helplessly. Justin’s belly inflated and started to crush him to the floor with its weight as other tentacles began dragging the prone boys who had birthed towards.

Their bodies worn, their bellies sagging after being stretched to the limits of capacity, their asses prolapsed from the delivery, were of no concern as Edgar's tentacles hoisted them up. Pressed against the walls, a free tentacle showered them in cum, ensuring their bodies were covered as the delivered seed began to solidify, sealing them to the surface.

Once secured in their new homes, the tentacles speared their naked bodies, yet this time instead of sliding into assholes that looked like they’d had a grenade go off in them... they pierced the sagging mess that was their ruined bellies... somehow finding their stretched and worn navels in all the shriveled skin and burying themselves deep.

Soon they were being pumped full, regrowing their baby-filled bellies while their wet rectums hung free from their bodies like deflated balloons.

By now security nearest the lab had been attacked and effortlessly eliminated without raising a peep. Already the Edgar clones were dragging in bloated uniformed bodies, those not taken were left intoxicated from his super-pheromones, marched like zombies into the room and towards the monstrous body of Edgar, like cars to a filling station. They were soon splashed with white cum, pasted to the walls and fucked fat with babies.

As each of them regained their original size it had only been 10-minutes or so for Justin, left sobbing as he saw his body transformed into a tight and throbbing water balloon. Yet unlike the others who all sported bellies of immensity, his entire body instead seemed to just be swelling out in all directions... and finally he realized that his body was becoming not being impregnated, but instead drum tight.

The creature had filled and release all of the men but him as it continued to pump him full...

* * *

Kay slammed on the breaks and both of them were out of the car in an instant, unceremoniously leaving it parked right on the curb as they took the stairs into AIPS headquarters in leaps.

“Sir?! one of the door guards exclaimed as the two shot right past him and into the main entrance.

“Lock the build down!” Kay shouted after him, “and get me-”

The alarm that sounded cut him off and a moment later a blast door sprung down over the glass doors.

“ _DO NOT BE ALARMED,_ ” a mechanical voice declared. “ _PLEASE REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE WHILE AIPS PERSONNEL ADDRESS AN URGENT SITUATION... DO NOT BE ALARMED..._ ”

“Please say our security is that good?” Jay looked towards the overhead flashing lights with concern.

“You use to work for them,” Kay whispered. “You tell me...”

* * *

Dick ran his fingers through his soapy hair, the water was warm and felt good running down his trim figure, thick from all his hours on the school’s tennis courts.

The showers were as noisy as ever... most of it nervous chatter as this was the last station before they reclaimed their under-garments and entered the impregnation queues. He soon became lost in thought and hardly noticed the suddenly muffled cries and whimpers... not until he finally turned off the water.

Dick turned around... a bit unnerved when he heard nothing but soft squishy sounds and something like light whimpering and moaning. Still very naked the blonde snuck a peek around the corner of his stall and froze.

Before him, Wallace and Kaleb, two boys he met upon arrival and struck up a decent conversation with, were now back to back with their legs spread wide by two some identical twins angrily and furiously fucking their asses.

It took a moment for him to notice both his friends were sporting bellies where previously that had rock hard abs from years on the volleyball team. Already Wallace looked pregnant with twins and well on his way to triplets while poor Kaleb looked overdue with half a dozen... if not more. In the corner beyond them, a dark, spherical ball of flesh quivered and two legs softly tapped the ground as Dick recognized what was left of the overly stretched Celtic cross tattoo on the explosive gravidity.

How that unnamed victim hadn’t burst yet was a miracle.

Unfortunately for Dick... he was the only one coherent enough to see one of these strange look-a-like rapists go overboard with their assigned guide... Agent Tee.

From his vantage point, Dick could see the very attractive thirty-year-old braced in the doorway... trying to hold himself up with one hand while trying to stroke the monstrously swollen, quivering mountain of flesh that was his belly. Dark stretch marks covered the titanic sphere as it pulsed with fullness as his rapist seemed to dump an unending stream into his womb. Even from the shower, Dick could see how shiny and tight his belly was, the flesh stretched too far. Though he was far from Agent Tee, Dick could hear the man groan as his belly swelled audibly beyond its limits.

Even as the rapist pulled out it was obvious the damage was done and Agent Tee fell forward onto his bulbous middle and the wet tile floor, only able to wave his arms in the air as his body felt stuck to his belly.

Dick couldn’t help but scream...

Suddenly Agent Tee’ rapist shot out of the doorway and began sniffing the air for its prey

He was so focused, ignoring the bloated, fecund bellied Nathan try to make a run for and get tackled before he reached the lockers. That’s when he felt the soft tap on his shoulder and hoping it to be another classmate he craned his head back… only to catch another one of the rapist clones and get a hard cock up his ass...

* * *

“Agent Wye,” Kay had set up a command post in the former front desk of the entrance atrium. “Give me a status report.”

“We have lost contact with most of the R&D, Command and Impregnation Services,” the elderly Agent Wye announced, those the confusion was evident in his voice. “Everything beyond emergency power has been shut down from points inside those areas. I was about to send a security team to investigate.”

“No!” Kay hissed. “Seal off those areas and post heavy guard teams at every access point. Anyone not on guard duty should be moving the civilians to secure points for safety.”

“Understood,” Wye however still reported confusion.

“Jay, do we have any idea what was happening in Rosenberg’s lab before it went dark?” Kay asked.

“Cameras were all linked to the lab by the Doctor,” the glare he got from Kay was not the most supportive. “He said it was privacy reasons... and he never changed it back after...”

That managed to get him back into line and a pointed look forced him to nod to continue.

“Most everything was wired in too... except for environmental,” Jay provided. “It's not much but exactly 45-minutes ago the liquid sensors, meant to track if a spill had occurred, suddenly registered one massive spill on the laboratory floor.”

“Their waters must have broken,” Kay grimly surmised. “And let me guess a few minutes later is when the lockdown went into effect?”

All Jay could do was the nod.

“He’s infiltrated us,” Kay darkly announced to Wye and the few guards that had assembled with them. “An entire strike force of sexually overpowered impregnation machines now has free run of a trapped population of nubile teenage bodies. The worse feeding frenzy is about to ensue...”

* * *

Those trapped in the impregnation queues still mingled about, mostly since the few guards left behind by those intrepid enough to search for the lock-downs cause weren’t enough to keep them all in line. The room was only filled by a low murmur, as those brave enough whispered amongst themselves, but not loud enough that their enforcers would-

The sound of shrieking metal sent all eyes skyward, to one of the overhead catwalks. Normally they’d be patrolled by AIPS guards however they’d been abandoned once the connecting doors had been sealed. They couldn’t see what was happening but it clearly sounded like one of the lock-down doors was being forced open.

More than a few were torn between the idea of rescue and tight fear that their impregnation could be restarted at any moment.

Instead, they were treated to the sight of something pink and round being rolled onto the catwalk. It barely fit, the edges of this giant bubble pinching against the catwalk’s railing. as it was rolled end over end.

Questioning glances shot between the crowd, worry began to spread as they noticed their guards also giving similar looks upward as well.

All were consumed by horror as the giant water balloon suddenly lurched over the railing, sent rolling over the edge towards the crowd below...

And just before it went over, they all caught the glimpse of the face... worn and stretched across the balloon’s equator... the face of Justin screaming as his entire body was thrown into the air and gravity took hold.

The crowds scattered, trying to avoid the fattened body as it sailed towards the ground, many screaming to match the inhuman shrieking of the body flying down upon them.

Water balloon was the correct term for what Justin’s body had been reduced to because when it struck the ground he exploded in a wave of white splatter cum.

It hit the assembled audience like a tidal wave, dousing them in a horrifying stickiness that they couldn’t escape.

Shout and cries erupted as they were all soaked, every wall to the ceiling five stories above was either drowned or sporting a misting of white.

But slowly the cries and shouts began to change, the groaning and grunting and moaning a stark contrast to the confusion that had reigned only seconds before. What little clothes they wore was greedily torn off and lips of strangers began to crash into each other as boys attacked each other in a sexual frenzy.

The largest orgy in AIPS history had broken out in the impregnation lines, as boys and guards desperately threw themselves as each other.

Edgar had basically reduced Justin to a suicide bomber, filled to the brim with his pheromone-soaked cum. His victims were now doused in enough aphrodisiac to potentially damage their minds... many already were being reduced to feral creatures only interested in being fucked.

And like farmers moving among the herd, Edgar’s clones went to work with so many willing victims.

Haywood White, a former captain of his high school’s swim team stumbled and fell as someone threw his drunken body to the ground, crying out in joy as a hard cock penetrated his virgin asshole. He tried desperately to force the intruder deeper into him, but quickly as it pushed deep into his flushed insides he instead grabbed his ankles and forced them as far back to his shoulder as he could, all the better to open up his hole.

The cock inside of him suddenly tensed as it let forth inside the swimmer’s womb, filling it with ungodly amounts of his sticky spunk.

The change didn’t take more than a second, it was felt the moment the steel hard cock left his ass...

“What... the... fuck...” Haywood was fading, his mind devolving as pleasure unfathomable began to overload his teenage mind.

His smooth, flat six-pack abs began to fill out... faster and faster... his belly round and taut... nearly at term with triplets...

But already his impregnator had moved on... joining his fellows in the harvest of these young and willing bodies...


End file.
